Never Drift Away: Another Equestria Girls Love Story
by Merral D'Avanos
Summary: Beauty was always easy for her to understand, but love is a completely different matter. A powerful attraction has come over her as Rarity explores her feelings and begins the adventure to discovering friendship, love, and everything in between! Every lady needs a knight to sweep her off her feet, right? That knight just so happens to wear flannel shirts and a cowboy hat!
1. Chapter 1

There was no worse feeling in the world than hearing the sound of an alarm clock on a Monday morning, and Rarity began to experience a deep appreciation for this concept as she rolled onto her side facing away from the noise. With a frown, she pulled her nightcap over her eyes and her blankets over her head. Try as she might, the assaulting noise didn't skip a beat despite her will of mind to silence the dreaded mechanical cries of attention.

Her hand slapped the top of her short bedside cabinet very lazily, her fingers completely missing their target. A few minutes of going limp in her awkwardly uncomfortable position gave her the strength she needed to open her eyes and sit up a few inches to reach for the small chrome plated crystallized clock. The loud blaring finally stopped, much to her relief.

Rarity hoisted herself out of bed and slipped her feet into her favorite pair of slippers. Try as she might to hold back, a loud and obnoxious yawn escaped her lips. With heavy feet, she shuffled to her bathroom door and stepped inside, immediately starting the hot water before anything else.

Her worst fears became a reality when she gazed at herself in the mirror. Heavy bags under her eyes blemished her perfect features, no doubt a result of her long nights this past weekend attempting to finish her last design. The product of her creation was beautiful no doubt, but any consequence to beauty was no consequence worth the trouble. She heaved a great big sigh before stepping into the shower. A whole half hour went by as she bathed herself, more to force alertness into her mind than actual cosmetic care.

After drying herself off, she spent another whole half hour delving deep into her makeup kits to find the perfect foundation for her tired eyes and to fight with her rather unruly hair. She resigned herself to the reality that today may not be her best day regardless of her efforts. To make up for today's temporary lack in physical appearance, she sported her best dazzled white skirt and favorite black blouse which complimented her expertly tended figure. The skirt did wonders to focus the eyes down to her perky hips and slender waist, away from her face. The black blouse forced the eyes away while the white skirt drew them down, a little fashion trick she had picked up from pouring through her local newsstand's latest magazine issues at the mall.

All of this effort was due to an impression she desperately wanted to make on someone. To be as pretty as possible meant that some special person in her life might compliment her appearance today, and although she would never admit it openly, Rarity lived for those moments. Each time she heard that sweet country honey coated voice compliment her appearance was a moment she would cling to forever. There was a very deep seeded attraction she felt to her friend that she didn't fully understand. Something about how Applejack treated her had made her fall for the farm gal recently. Out of all her friends, she was the one whom Applejack always took the extra time to say something nice to.

Rarity had eventually resigned herself to her own sexuality, realizing that the concepts of gender and sexual orientation didn't matter to her. Being gay or straight had nothing to do with anything when it came to falling in love. The only regret Rarity had was not coming to this realization sooner. It probably would've kept her from going on some crummy dates with a couple guys from school during the past two years.

After feeling somewhat satisfied with her appearance, she made her way downstairs with wobbly legs to continue her morning. Unsurprisingly, her little sister was already there with a rather ungodly sized bowl of cereal in front of her at the kitchen counter. Rarity couldn't help but cringe at the mountain of Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs her sister was engorging her mouth with. The cereal had already turned the milk brown, and Rarity felt great concern for her little sister's complexion. Chocolate was both her dear friend and worst enemy.

"Hey, Rarithy!" Sweetie Belle greeted her with a cheerful smile, her mouth filled with food.

Without even batting an eye, Rarity shuffled further into the kitchen and immediately reached for the coffee pot where fresh coffee had been simmering for a while thanks to the programmable timer feature. Taking a mug off a hook over the sink, Rarity poured herself a shot of hot black sludge and knocked it back, taking great care not to ruin her glossy lips. As the bitter warmth soothed her soul, she turned to her sister. "Good morning, little sister." She said with a half forced smile.

"Wow, sis…" Sweetie Belle swallowed and looked her over curiously. "Did you fall on your face last night or something? You look terrible."

"Thank you." Rarity rubbed her temples and shook her head. "It is very reassuring to know that my little sister harbors such concern for me."

"Um, sure…?" Sweetie Belle brought another spoonful to her mouth. "I didn't mean it like that. Are you ok? You look kind of sick."

"I'm fine, dear." Rarity began sipping from a new cupful, nonfat milk use as creamer with sugar free sweetener. "Perhaps I stayed up far past my usual bedtime."

"Yeah, that's an underslatebent." Sweetie Belle burped as she finished her cereal, pushing her bowl away while Rarity let out an exacerbated sigh. "Are you going to be ok to drive?"

"Of course." Rarity took a seat opposite of her after placing a piece of bread into her toaster. "And I believe the word you're looking for is 'understatement'."

"Really?" Sweetie Belle put a finger to her chin. "Oh, that's not good..."

"What do you mean 'that's not good'?" Rarity eyed her suspiciously.

"I may have a little spelling test today." Sweetie giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "And I may not have actually studied this weekend…"

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity whined. "You cannot shirk your academic responsibilities!"

"You mean…I should study more?"

"Yes!" Rarity palmed her face before lowering her hand to eagerly sip her coffee again. "Goodness gracious, darling. Must I scold you everyday on everything you do?"

"No." Sweetie Belle giggled. "You didn't scold me last Tuesday, remember?"

Rarity thought back to last Tuesday. "I wasn't home until late that day, and you were at Applejack's home until late that afternoon. We didn't see each other until late that evening."

"See? Told you it wasn't everyday."

Rarity shook her head and got up to fetch herself her toast. With a very thin smear of blueberry jam, she placed the toast in her mouth and motioned for Sweetie to put her bowl in the sink. After quickly finishing her breakfast, she turned to her little sister with a stern face. "While I drive, you are going to study for your spelling test."

Sweetie Belle was already fiddling with her phone, replying to some funny pictures Scootaloo had sent her the night before. "Huh?" She looked up from her phone. "Wait, really?"

"Yes, really." Rarity nodded and held out her hand. "And you can have your phone back once we get to school."

"Ah, come on…Do I have to?" Sweetie Belle looked up at her with the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"Yes." Rarity nodded again and put her phone into the pocket of her skirt. "Thank you. Now fetch your books. I don't want us to be late."

With a grumble and sagging shoulders, Sweetie Belle got up from her seat at the counter and made her way upstairs to her room to fetch her things. Rarity spent the time alone downstairs to finish the last of her coffee before brushing her teeth in her room. By the time she came downstairs again, Sweetie Belle was waiting by the front door with a piece of paper in her hand. "I'm studying, see?" She held up the paper.

With a smile, Rarity patted the top of her head before opening the front door. "Good, although I do expect better from you next time."

"Ok, mom." Her little sister mockingly bowed her head. "Whatever you say, mom."

"Don't you give me attitude, little lady." Rarity pinched her cheek gently and led the way to her small white two door sports car outside.

"I was kidding, geez." Sweetie Belle pulled her door open and plopped down with her arms crossed.

Rarity locked up the house and took a moment to look herself over through her rear view mirror from her position in the driver's seat before starting her car up. As they drove, Sweetie Belle chanted each letter of her spelling words out loud while Rarity checked her appearance every now and then at each stop sign. Within a short few minutes, Rarity pulled into a spot near the back of the school parking lot. To her immense delight and surprise, a big rusty truck with a rattling engine pulled in beside her. Sweetie Belle shot out of the car, and Rarity could see little Applebloom hop down out of the passenger seat of the truck with a knapsack over her shoulder.

"Sweetie Belle!" Applebloom grabbed her friend's hands and the two girls began bouncing up in down in excitement as if they hadn't seen each other in weeks.

"Hey, Applebloom! Sorry I missed your texts. Rarity took my phone."

"What? That ain't fair! Ah gotta show ya this! It's funny!" Applebloom fished her phone out of her pant's pocket and held it up. The screen showed short videos only a few seconds long all tied together of kittens, each meowing loudly in a deep manly voice with a big mouth superimposed on their faces. Sweetie Belle laughed hysterically.

With frantic anticipation, Rarity began checking herself in the mirror again. Her fingers pushed loose strains of her curled bangs into place as she popped her lips at the mirror. A nervous giddiness filled her tummy when she heard the loud creak of the driver's door of the truck open and the thud of her friend's boots hit the ground. Rarity scrambled out of her car with her purse in one hand, and she stood facing the truck as casually as possible. "G-Good Morning, Applejack." She said as she cleared her throat.

With a loud yawn and a tip of her hat, Applejack turned to her with a smile. "Well howdy there, Rare!" She greeted her with an air of confident country pride that years of work in her family business had given her. "Yer lookin' mighty nice today as always."

"Oh, please…" Rarity felt herself blush a bit as she bashed an eye towards the ground. "I very much appreciate the compliment, darling, but it's plainly obvious that today is not one of my better days."

"Don't know what yer talkin' 'bout, sugarcube." AJ chuckled at her and took her hat off to fiddle with the ribbon at the base of her waist length blonde hair. "Ya'll look just as pretty as always."

"Thank you, Applejack." Rarity felt her words become harder to say through her tightening throat. Her appreciative infatuation began its course as her eyes beheld Applejack's strong shoulders and big breasts down to her tightened round thighs and ankles. The country girl stood taller above all her friends, her height no doubt a product of protein rich food and exercise. Although Applejack did have somewhat of a masculine air sometimes, her ample hips and bust had always been something Rarity admired and partially envied. "You look rather smashing yourself." She noted, accentuating the words with her glossy lips.

"Me? Nah." Applejack laughed and shook her head. "Now Ah know yer just reachin' fer straws, Rare." Before Rarity could convince her that she really meant those words, both upperclassmen were forced to glance over at their respective little sisters when they heard the two girls giggle loudly. Applejack walked up behind them to peer over their shoulders. "Now what's got ya'll so giggly?"

Applebloom held up her phone to show her. "Ain't it silly?"

Applejack only reacted by raising an eyebrow. "This it? Kitten's 'n a man makin' weird kitten noises?"

Applebloom rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Ah guess yer too old to get it."

"Ah ain't old!" Applejack gasped and put her hands on her hips.

Rarity stepped forward and glanced at the screen. "Was this why you were on your phone this morning?" She asked her little sister.

"Um, maybe." Sweetie Belle innocently cast her glance away from her. "Can I have my phone back now?"

"Fine." Rarity sighed and reached into her pocket. "But if you don't pass your spelling test, I might just make this an everyday ritual until you bring your grades up."

"Aww that's not fair." Sweetie Belle genuinely pouted.

It took a second for Applejack's gears to turn. "What's this 'bout a spellin' test, sugarcube? Applebloom, ain't ya'll in the same class with Sweetie Belle? Do ya have some spellin' test Ah didn't know 'bout?"

Applebloom put her phone into her pocket and fidgeted nervously. "Uh…yeah, but…Ah didn't tell ya 'bout it cause…Ah already studied! Yeah, Ah already studied."

"Uh-huh." Applejack raised her eyebrow again, a bit higher this time. "Then Ah guess yer gonna be getting a perfect score?"

"Um…Yeah, sure!" Applebloom opened her backpack and fished out a similar piece of paper that Sweetie Belle was reading in the car. "Ah just need to go over 'em real quick." She grabbed her friend's hand and began briskly walking towards the front of the school. "C'mon, Sweetie Belle. Let's go find Scootaloo."

"Good idea!" Sweetie Belle said almost too enthusiastically. "We should get some candy before class starts." They hurried off together, eager to get away from their surprisingly deductive big sisters.

Applejack grabbed her backpack from the back of her truck and took a position next to Rarity with a grin on her face. "Ah'm guessin' ya'll had a long weekend." She commented as they began a slow walk towards the front gates.

"I did indeed." Rarity nodded slowly, doing her best to hold back a yawn. "Does my appearance really reflect as much?"

"Uh, well, Ah can kinda see it 'n yer face. Ain't never seen ya look so tired 'n a Monday mornin'."

Rarity sighed. "I…was afraid of that."

"Don't worry yer pretty 'lil head 'bout it none." She patted Rarity on the back. "Yer lookin' mighty pretty anyhow."

A warm rush of blood flooded her cheeks again as Rarity felt that strong hand against her shoulder. "Thank you, darling…" She cleared her throat quietly and fiddled with her purse. "You…do know how to make a girl feel welcome."

"Just tryin' to be a good friend is all." Applejack put an arm around her shoulder and chuckled. "Do ya want a cup a coffee er somethin', sugarcube? Ah got myself a thermos 'n my bag."

"I had some this morning, but thank you very much for the offer." Rarity bit her lip and wiggled her tongue around inside her mouth in an effort to gauge whether or not her breath might betray her lovely appearance. "…I don't suppose you happen to have a stick of gum, dear?"

"Sorry." AJ shook her head. "Kinda surpisin' that ya'll don't carry mints er somethin' with ya."

"I usually do…" Rarity opened her purse to look inside. "But…as I feared, I am all out."

"Shucks." Applejack reached into the pocket of her jean skirt for some change. "How 'bout Ah buy ya some mints from the vendin' machines by the lockers."

"You don't have to go out of your way, darling." Rarity smiled warmly up at her and shook her head. "I can certainly buy my own if the need arises."

"It ain't no problem." Applejack shrugged and lowered her arm. "Tell ya what, if Ah buy ya some mints, how 'bout ya save me a seat at lunch. Sound good?"

This deal Applejack was proposing was more ceremonial than anything else. Rarity always saved seats for all her friends, and she knew Applejack was just trying to find an excuse to do her a favor. It wouldn't be any problem to buy her own mints, but there was something about the way Applejack was speaking to her that encouraged her to agree. "I suppose…I have no objections then."

"Good." AJ beamed at her and shifted her backpack a little on her shoulder as they walked through the front doors. The school was already packed full of teenagers walking in every conceivable direction through every hallway, but getting to their lockers was easy enough as long as they followed the traffic moving in that direction. Before they reached their lockers, Applejack quickly slipped a dollar bill into the nearby vending machine and selected a small box of mints. Rarity gratefully accepted and immediately popped one into her mouth to calm her fear of bad breath.

With a loud pop, AJ opened her locker door and jammed her backpack inside after picking up her math book. Rarity daintily opened her own locker a few feet away to put her purse away. She took out an even smaller purse that she kept at school for writing utensils, slinging the small leather bag over her wrist. The inside mirror she had glued to the backside of the locker door gave her the chance to quickly check her appearance yet again. Thankfully, her dark purple lip gloss was still vibrant and seductively shiny as ever, so with a smile, she closed her locker door.

"Hey, Rare?" Applejack walked the few feet towards her with her book hanging by her side in one hand. "Could Ah trouble ya fer a pen?"

"Oh, yes of course, dear." Rarity nodded her head and held out a sterling silver ball point pen with her initials inscribed onto the casing.

Applejack looked the pen over. "Uh…are ya'll…sure Ah can use this?"

"Of course." Rarity looked up at her. "Is…something wrong with it?"

"No, no nothin's wrong." She gingerly held the pen up a bit higher to hand it back to the fashionista. "It's just…It's so nice that Ah'm afraid Ah might break it. Ah don't suppose ya'll got a less nicer one, do ya?"

"I'm afraid not." Rarity shook her head and reached out with one hand to close the country gal's fingers around it. "Consider it a gift in exchange for the mints you bought me."

"Ya sure?" AJ raised an eyebrow at her. "Ah can always get a pen from Rainbow later. Besides…no box a mints is worth somethin' this nice."

"Nonsense." Rarity patted the top of AJ's hand and smiled up at her. "Please take this, darling. It would make me happy to know you have something you need."

"Shucks…" To Rarity's surprise, Applejack's cheeks turned a bit pink, making her adorably cute dimples stand out on her cheeks. "…Thanks, Rare. Ah really appur-ciate it."

"That's 'appreciate', darling." Rarity giggled at her. "And I'm very glad you do."

"Ya'll know what Ah meant when Ah said it." AJ rolled her eyes with a sheepish grin.

"D'aww…" A new voice cooed. "Are you two having a moment?"

Both girls turned to see a new face. Pinkie had her hands on her cheeks, pressing them together in a funny face. She was wearing a bright pink skirt with polka dots and a ruffled blouse covered in candy stripes. "Hi-ya, Pinkie." Applejack greeted her with a tip of her hat. "Mornin'."

"Good morning, Pinkie Pie." Rarity smiled at her as she felt a bit of amusement. "You look very festive today."

"Thanks! Today is Candy Appreciation Day! My favorite is swirl pops! Wanna swirl pop?" She asked, holding out a small lollipop in both hands.

"Sure." AJ immediately took one and unwrapped it.

"I…I'm afraid not, dear." Rarity sighed, shaking her head. "I do want one, but my figure would never allow it. I'm terribly sorry."

Pinkie shrugged. "More for me then!" She unwrapped the candy and began sucking on it, the little stick of the lollipop wiggling back and forth between her lips.

"Are ya'll still watchin' yer figure?" Applejack chuckled as she began sucking on the candy. "Ya know yer gettin' a bit too thin." She reached out to poke Rarity's very slender waist, making her blush incredibly hard.

"You can never be too thin, dear." Rarity huffed proudly with her chin held high. "Or too pretty for that matter."

"I dunno." Pinkie shrugged. "I've heard about soap opera stars getting too thin and ending up in the hospital. You know what they need? Candy."

"See, sugarcube?" AJ chuckled again and crossed her arms under her chest. "Bein' too thin ain't a good thing."

"I don't believe I have the faintest idea what you're talking about." Rarity huffed again.

"Oooooh!" Pinkie cast her eyes up and down Rarity's hips. "I love that skirt!"

"Thank you." Rarity smiled gratefully.

"It makes your butt look cute!"

"W-What?" Rarity felt her face turn bright red again and her ears began to tingle with heat.

"She is kinda right, ya know. Yer butt sure does look mighty fine 'n that there dress yer wearin'." AJ chuckled harder and pointed at her hips. "Must be a real feat fittin' into them tight skirts, huh? Gotta say, Ah don't think Ah could do it."

"Way to go, Rarity!" Pinkie giggled loudly. "Sexy booty all the way!"

The heat drawn up into her face was becoming unbearable as Rarity began fanning her face with her free hand. "If you two are quite finished..." She took a step between them and began walking towards the bathroom doors down the hall. "…I believe I shall excuse myself from this conversation."

"Back-back-back-back it up!" Pinkie wiggled her hips as she began singing something neither girl recognized. Applejack just chuckled loudly as she put the pen she received into her pocket, and Rarity covered her embarrassed face with one hand while using the other to open the bathroom door and step inside.

As much as she was flustered, and even a bit annoyed at the flamboyant party animal, Rarity did feel extremely flattered. It was very satisfying to be told she was pretty, regardless of how crudely it was said. As she looked at herself in the mirror, doing her best to regain some sense of dignity, she wondered if her skirt was working too well on drawing the eyes away from her face. That had been the idea, but as she turned to face away from the mirror to wiggle her rump to get a better view, it dawned on her that she may have gone a bit too far with her outfit.

A giddy smile spread across her face as she mulled over Applejack's compliments to her. The specifics the country gal had noted were far more personal and provocative than the usual praise she received. Maybe, just maybe, the skirt wasn't enough. If she was to truly capture Applejack's attention, then she needed to go even farther.

The sound of a flushing toilet brought Rarity back to reality, and she hastily began to wash her hands, doing her best to avoid looking anymore out of place than she already felt. She didn't turn her head to see who this other person might be, focusing her gaze on the running water.

"Whoa." Came another all too familiar voice. "Nice. Very nice."

Rarity spun her head around to face exactly who she thought she'd see. "Pardon me?"

"I'm talking about your skirt." Rainbow Dash giggled with a cute little crackle in her voice. She stood by the sink wearing a grass stained pair of school gym shorts and an obnoxiously loud tank top that looked like it had been fashioned from an old sports banner. She began washing her hands with a dopey smile.

"Ah, yes…the skirt." Rarity dried her hands off with a couple paper towels. "Must you greet a lady with such a brutish overtone?"

"I knew what…like, five of those words meant."

"Of course you did." Rarity scowled and threw the paper towels away.

"What's up with the outfit?" Dash asked. "You look like you're going to a job interview or something."

"A good morning to you too, Ms. Dash." Rarity frowned at her.

"I'm only kidding." Dash giggled again. "But seriously. It's nice."

"Thank you…" She cleared her throat. "How are you this morning?"

"Awesome as usual." Dash dried her hands off on her tank top with that same grin. "You?"

"I'm doing well." Rarity quickly covered her mouth as she felt a yawn coming on.

"You look tired to me." Dash made her way to bathroom door. "You might wanna try taking a nap in class."

"That is a horrible idea. I cannot believe you would consider doing something so irresponsible."

Dash rolled her eyes. "Whatever. See you at lunch?"

"Quite…" Rarity lowered her hand. "Oh, and Rainbow Dash?"

"Yeah?" Dash stopped at the door.

Rarity put a finger up to her nose and gave her a stern look. "No sleeping in class, understand?"

Dash rolled her eyes again with much more enthusiasm. "Fine…Whatever." The athlete left the bathroom in a rush, and Rarity could see her running down the hall through the open door. Once she was alone to herself again, she turned back to the mirror.

Now feeling more self conscious than ever, she ran her hands down the sides of her hips, feeling the soft stretchy fabric of the attention grabbing skirt. A part of her considered running out to her car to fetch an emergency outfit to change into, but before she could even entertain the idea, the school bell sounded. With only a couple of minutes left to get to class, she sighed and rushed out of the bathroom with hurried feet.

-o0o-

Rarity had managed to get through the whole school day without much incident. The one mishap she was not particularly fond of was Pinkie's and Dash's combined enthusiasm for her to show off her skirt at lunch with all the girls gathered around their usual table. Both energetic girls chanted "Show us! Show us!" in tandem together for nearly half a minute until Rarity finally obliged their requests. She had gotten out of her seat and made a short little twirl before receiving a standing ovation from her friends. Even little Fluttershy had offered up a couple quiet little claps of her own. It was definitely not the peaceful lunch she had hoped.

By the time school let out, Dash and Sunset were already on their way to practice, and unsurprisingly, Fluttershy went with them to watch. It was hard to deny the school wide excitement and anticipation in the air. The playoffs had begun a week prior, and the Wonderbolts were favored to play in the final game against Crystal Prep's Shadowbolts. Arguably, Rarity might just be the least excited out of all her friends when it came to the upcoming soccer games. She never did much care for sports, although she could partially appreciate the performance and showmanship that many sporting events displayed. Her most favorite part when attending her friend's games was the colorful dancing of the cheerleaders and the color coordination of the fans in attendance.

After her final class, her mind played with the idea of designing cheer outfits for all her friends as she put her small school purse away in her locker in favor of her usual one. As usual, she freshened her lip gloss and eye liner while using the small mirror inside her locker like she always did everyday after school. In reality, she knew it wasn't necessary, but it gave her an excuse to loiter around her locker until Applejack came by to fetch her things.

Sure enough, Applejack did arrive. "Hey-ya, Rare." She greeted her, quickly putting her things away and shouldering her bag.

"Good afternoon, Applejack." Rarity closed her locker door and turned to face her with as much grace as she could muster, batting her long lashes a couple times. "How were your classes?"

"Fine…" AJ grunted and crossed her arms. "Ah ain't much fer math, gotta say... But Ah guess it ain't the worst thing 'n the world."

"I'm sorry to hear that, darling." Rarity put a hand gently against her shoulder. "Are…you having trouble with your classes?"

"Nah." She shook her head and smiled back at her. "Ain't like that. Got As 'n Bs 'n all my classes, but it don't mean Ah like 'em all that much."

"I see…" Rarity brought a pensive finger to her chin. "So, pardon for asking, but do you study often?"

"Uh, Ah guess. Probably not as much as Ah should, but yeah...sometimes." AJ leaned against the lockers and scratched behind her ear for a moment, pushing back her long blonde hair. "Ah'd like to go to college someday. It'd make me the first 'n my family, 'n Ah know Granny Smith would be right proud a me."

"That's a very noble ambition." She replied.

"Thanks. Gotta set a good example for my 'lil sis too. So uh, how were yer's?"

"Mine?" Rarity asked, pointing to herself.

"Yeah. Yer classes."

"Oh…" Rarity blushed softly and turned away, feeling rather silly. "They were as to be expected. Right now, I'm just grateful that the day is over." She yawned into her hand and closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm afraid I possibly need sleep more than I anticipated."

"So, yer tired?" AJ asked. "Wouldn't it be easier just to say yer tired?"

"Would it?" Rarity tapped her chin again. "I suppose…"

"Well, how 'bout Ah take Sweetie Belle home with me. She 'n Applebloom can play, 'n ya'll can have yer house to yerself 'n catch some more Z's."

"You would really do that for me?" Rarity looked up at her with adoring eyes. "Darling, I would be eternally grateful. Heaven knows just how much noise that little hooligan can make after eating pizza and drinking soda for lunch."

AJ let out an amused chuckle. "Ah hear ya. Sometimes Ah catch Applebloom makin' a blanket fort at two 'n the mornin' listenin' to music."

"Yes…our little sisters can be a handful sometimes." Rarity bit her lip to keep from yawning again, but it was her tummy that made a noise this time. "My apologies, Applejack." She put a hand over her flat navel. "I get hungry when I'm tired."

"Tell ya what, sugarcube." AJ grinned cheerfully and put an arm around her. "How 'bout you 'n Sweetie Belle both come over. Granny Smith's got a big ol' pot a stew from last night that needs eatin', and Ah don't mind it none if ya'll wanna take a nap 'n my bed."

"Oh, darling, heavens no. I couldn't possibly inconvenience you in such a manner." Rarity became very flustered as she felt Applejack pull her close to her side.

"Would ya stop yer frettin', Rare?" AJ chuckled and took her hat off to place it on top of Rarity's head. "Our family could really use the help eatin' the pile a leftovers from last weekend's picnic. Ya'll be doin' us a favor. Plus, Ah got me one of them fancy foam pillows Ah know ya like."

Rarity tilted the hat back to cast her eyes up at her tall, strong friend. "You…truly don't mind? I would be a terrible guest if I at least didn't bring something. What kind of flowers would your grandmother prefer?"

"No flowers, sugarpie. My family ain't gonna care, 'n Ah ain't gonna care neither. Just come with, 'n Ah promise yer gonna be full 'n cozy like a big ol' teddy bear."

"Interesting metaphor…" Rarity giggled softly and nodded her head. "I…accept your invitation. Thank you."

Applejack took her hat back and placed it on her head with a satisfied grin. "C'mon, sugarcube. Ah bet ya Applebloom's waitin' by my truck with yer sister as we speak." She gently squeezed Rarity's hand for a moment as a physical cue to follow behind her.

After a very short walk outside through the hustle and bustle of students eager to leave, they approached the back of the lot where their cars were parked. It was no surprise to see the back of AJ's truck bed folded down from the rear with three girls sitting on the edge all tightly scrunched up next to each other. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom sat on the outside while Scootlaloo sat in the middle, her phone extended in one hand as they trio of girls made funny faces at the camera. When they saw the upperclassmen approaching, they waved their hands in the air and spoke in unison. "Hi, Rarity! Hi, Applejack!"

"Howdy, girls!" Applejack greeted them and tossed her little sister her bag where it was then tossed deeper into the bed of the truck next to Scoot's scooter.

"Good afternoon, ladies." Rarity politely waved three fingers at them with a smile. "I do hope you three haven't caused any unnecessary trouble."

"We've been good!" Scootaloo nearly shouted. "Everything is A-ok!"

"Well c'mon now." AJ waved them back from the edge and closed the gated flap of the truck. "Time's a waistin' when there's stew waitin' at home."

"Oh yum!" Sweetie Belle leaned up against the side of the bed with her friends. "Can I come?"

"Ohohohoh! Me too!" Scootaloo threw her hand up.

"Ah don't see why not, just as long as all ya'll ain't gotta be home any time soon. Just sit still 'n don't move 'round too much back there." AJ told them as she opened the driver's door and hopped in. Rarity approached the passenger side door and was surprised to find that two firm pulls were necessary to open the creaky, rusty old door. What was worse was the flannel blanket used as a seat cover had the ugliest colors which did not match the interior.

"Are you coming too, big sis?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I am indeed. Someone needs to make sure you three stay out of trouble." She teased, effectively earning a loud groan of disappointment from the three crusaders. Rarity ignored them and gingerly hoisted herself inside the cabin of the truck, ducking her head to be sure she didn't ruin her styled hair. To her utter dismay, the interior smelled oddly like old hay with the faintest scent of stale cigarettes. She thought the smell probably still lingered from the last owner of this less than stylish vehicle or this truck was shared by the entire Apple family. It would be very rude to point out the smell, so Rarity resigned herself to suffer in silence.

"Comfy, sugarcube?" AJ asked as she started up the truck.

"Um, yes I believe so." Rarity forced herself to say as she uncomfortably shifted her weight on the flannel blanket before buckling herself in.

"Ya'll might wanna move that there blanket. It'll probably mess up yer pretty outfit." AJ gave her a chuckle while backing the vehicle up, using a free hand to point to the floor.

Rarity did as she was suggested and tossed the blanket onto the floor where she rested her feet. "Thank you, darling." Without replying, Applejack threw the truck in gear and roared out of the parking lot and down the street. The three crusaders in the back cheered and hollered as the truck bounced and jerked through the tight cornering. "Must you madly drive as if you've stolen this vehicle?" Rarity gulped hard as she felt herself get tossed around in her seat.

"Sorry." AJ eased the vehicle into a comfortable cruising speed and gave her teasing smirk. "Ah ferget Ah got precious cargo sittin' next to me."

Rarity rolled her eyes and turned away from her, but she did this mostly to hide the reddening tint on her pale white cheeks. One downside to having gorgeous skin was how easy blushing could be. "Darling, you are quite incorrigible..."

"Ah'm only teasin', Rare." AJ nudged her shoulder and chuckled. "Sugarcube, sometimes Ah worry yer wound too tight."

"I'm…sorry." Rarity sighed and folded her hands on her lap. "I truly am sorry you think so. I really don't try to be."

"No need to apologize none, Rare." AJ put a hand on her knee and smiled warmly. "Ah'm just sayin' that Ah worry 'bout ya. That's what friends do."

"Thank you…" Rarity blushed even deeper and folded her ankles together. "Sometimes…I am amazed at your ability to relax."

"It's easy." The country gal tipped her hat back and shrugged. "The secret is just givin' it a try."

"If only it were so easy for me..." Rarity looked out the window again.

The truck went over a few more bumps, and each time, the crusaders threw their hands into the air and screamed as if they were on a roller coaster. After a couple of minutes, Applejack took a turn down a very long dirt road that forked off a busy street on the outskirts of the suburban community. "Ya know what?" AJ asked.

"Hm? Pardon? I didn't quite catch that." Rarity continued to stare listlessly out the window.

"Ah think Ah should try givin' ya'll a shoulder rub later."

Rarity's head turned quickly away from the window in surprise. "I beg your pardon?"

"A shoulder rub, sugarcube. Ah said Ah think Ah should 'n give ya a shoulder rub."

An exquisite blush spread across Rarity's face. "O-Oh, heavens, darling! That really isn't necessary!"

"Sure it is!" AJ chuckled. "Ah give Big Mac 'n Granny Smith shoulder rubs all the time. Trust me, it'll help ya relax. Ah probably ain't as good as yer fancy shmancy spa, but Ah know what Ah'm doin' sometimes. Besides, ain't nothin' better than a shoulder rub 'n a piece a hay to chew on."

"You…really don't have to, darling." Rarity cleared her throat and shook her head.

The truck pulled to the right down another dirt road lined with various sizes of apple trees. "Ah know Ah don't have to, sugarpie. Ah want to. And Ah ain't takin' no fer an answer."

"Really, I couldn't possibly put you out and inconvenience you anymore than you already are. It would be very inappropriate of me to impose like that."

"Nope." AJ grinned at her and shook her head. "Ain't havin' none a that. Yer gonna eat my food, have a shoulder rub, 'n take a nap 'n my bed. If ya don't, Ah'll tell Granny Smith yer bein' a pill, 'n she ain't gonna be nice about it."

Rarity bit her lip and ran a hand through her quaffed, curled hair. "I…suppose I have no choice then…"

"Good!" Applejack slammed the breaks and ripped the parking break, making the truck skid to a stop a few feet. All three crusaders hopped out of the truck and began jumping back and forth behind nearby trees while throwing the old apples on the ground at each other. "Girls!" AJ hollered as she hopped out of the truck. "Stop usin' the rottin' fruit as toys, 'n go wash up."

"One-two-three last one to Applebloom's room is a stinkbug!" Scootaloo screamed at the top of her lungs. All three girls dropped the apples in their hands and sprinted for the front door of the big country style home.

Rarity stepped down from the truck and brushed the backside of her skirt off. Her face was still sporting the reddish tint from earlier as Applejack led them up to the front door. "Hey, Apple family! Ah'm home!" AJ hollered from downstairs.

"Howdy." A very gruff and heavy voice echoed from the living room where Big Mac was sitting, wearing a pair of dirty overalls. Applejack walked over to him and proceeded to mess up his short blonde hair. He remained motionless with an unamused frown.

"How'd the delivery go down 'n Appaloosa?" AJ asked him as she pressed her hat over his face.

"Good." He stood up and pinched her in the shoulder, and she responded by nudging him in the ribs. It was almost funny to see this near giant of a young man get rough-handled by a little sister half his size. Rarity stood by the front door, feeling very self conscious of her own presence. It seemed like Applejack's family was very friendly towards each other, even exercising the freedom to playfully tease one another. This was something almost foreign to her, and a realization hit her. As much as she loved her own family, she never truly related to anyone in her household. Applejack, on the other hand, seem to relate to everyone she lived with.

"Hello there, youngins!" An elderly woman's voice greeted from the kitchen threshold. "Yer just 'n time fer some fresh apple cobbler." Granny Smith nearly dropped her jaw when she saw their guest. "Well Ah'll be a jumpin' bean 'n a rain barrel." She hobbled over towards Rarity and grasped her hands. "Is that really who Ah think it is?"

Applejack put a hand on Rarity's shoulder. "Sure is, Granny Smith. I brought home-"

"Rarity!" Her grandmother finished for her. "Why, Ah haven't seen yer pretty face since yer freshman year. My how ya'll grown up! Why, yer prettier than a brand new pair a polished boots!"

Finally, a metaphor she could relate to. With a polite smile, Rarity shook her hand and accepted a quick hug from the older woman. "Thank you ever so much, Mrs. Smith."

"Oh, child." She laughed. "No one call me Mrs. Smith no more. Granny is fine."

"Um, as you wish…Granny." The word felt very awkward coming from her mouth, but it seemed to please the freckled grandmother.

"Ah thought Rarity here could help us eat up some a that leftovers from last weekend." Applejack put her arm around Rarity's waist. "She's gettin' mighty thin, huh?"

"She sure is, youngin'!" Granny nodded. "A few pounds lighter 'n Ah'll have to tie a string 'round yer ankles so ya don't float away."

Rarity giggled and politely covered her mouth. "I'm not entirely sure what to say."

"How 'bout ya'll have some pie before dinner." Granny gave her cheek an affectionate little pinch. "Want some pie, Applejack? Big Mac?"

"Yeeup." Big Mac nodded and made his way to the kitchen, giving Rarity a polite smile. While he was passing the stairs, the three crusaders bounded down the steps, all three running right into him and falling onto the floor.

"Girls! The house ain't no place fer horseplay, ya hear?" Applejack scolded them from across the room. Not one of the girls bothered to even turn their heads.

"We meet at last, evil knight!" Scootaloo pointed a finger up at him. "Your strength is no match for our combined power!"

Sweetie Belle joined in on the fun. "Prepare to be defeated at the…uh…hands of our…wrath? Yeah, at the hands of our wrath!"

"Charge!" Applebloom put her shoulder into Big Mac's side and began pushing with all her might. The other two did the same, leaving Big Mac standing there with an expressionless level of enthusiasm.

"Are…they always this rambunctious?" Rarity asked. "I sincerely apologize if Sweetie Belle has been behaving like this every time she visits."

"Not to worry, child." Granny Smith shook her head. "Ah'm sure Big Mac is havin' just as much fun. Right, Big Mac?"

The young man turned to face them with a half smile before continuing to walk into the kitchen. "We did it, girls!" Applebloom shouted. "The evil knight's retreatin' to his castle!"

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo both threw their hands into the air. "Hooray!"


	2. Chapter 2

Having pie before dinner was quite an experience for Rarity. The apple cobbler complimented well with the stew and fresh egg omelets, something the Apple family no doubt had practiced. It was like having breakfast and dinner all rolled into one massive meal. Granny Smith was more than happy to serve her plate after plate, although Rarity only had the stomach to finish a small portion each time. The remaining food was gratefully accepted by Applejack who also demolished her own portions. While the whole Apple, extending to the crusaders, stuffed their faces, Rarity awkwardly resigned herself to daintily pick at her plate. When dinner finally ended, a wave of relief swept over the fashionista now that she no longer had to be presented with even more fatty filled, protein rich calories.

While the crusaders gathered up the dishes and began washing them, a task Applejack had volunteered them for, everyone else withdrew to the living room to allow their meal to digest. The furnishings and the furniture may not have been as modern or progressive as Rarity would have liked, but she couldn't deny how comfortable and cozy everything was. Applejack had taken as seat in a very big reclining chair, and Big Mac and Granny Smith took their seats in their usual chairs that they alone used. Again, Rarity found herself in a bit of a culture shock. Having your own chair or seat in the living room seemed silly in her head, but now that she was witnessing it in person, the ideal was very appealing.

To her surprise, Rarity realized at once after she took a seat that Applejack was not pleased. The country gal immediately chuckled and shook a finger at her. "What do ya'll think yer doin', sugarcube?"

"I'm sorry?" Rarity tried not to sound too panicked. She was afraid she may have taken someone's seat.

With a couple pats on the reclining chair, Applejack motioned for Rarity to take a seat between her legs. "Time for that back rub Ah promised ya."

"O-Oh…I see." Rarity blushed hard, unable to control her look of surprise. It was one thing for Applejack to promise her physical contact, but it was an entirely different story to have such a thing done in the presence of so many other people. With incredible hesitance, Rarity got up and took a seat between AJ's legs facing away from her. She nervously pressed the front of her skirt with her hands right before she felt Applejack's strong hands clamp around her shoulders. That red blush on her face only became worse.

Big Mac and Granny Smith began talking amongst themselves on the other side of the room about the family business. It wasn't clear what exactly, but Rarity could hear them conversing apathetically about their cider reserves for an upcoming delivery. Applejack paid no mind them as she began digging her thumbs into Rarity's lower neck, wiggling them about in search for stress induced knots.

"Wow, ya'll must sleep on yer back er somethin', huh?" AJ commented, not actually speaking directly. It was her turn to be surprised this time as she began to get a good feel for just how sinuous and slender Rarity's frame really was. Although there was little if any fat on her body, there was about the same amount of muscle fiber as well. It was evidently clear that physical appearance came before physical exertion for the pale girl.

Rarity brought her knees up to her chest and leaned forward, doing her best to create some sort of distance between their two bodies without pulling away. She was afraid that their warmth might in time become shared if Applejack scooted closer to her, but Applejack kept right on with her work. "I…sometimes, I suppose. I am not particularly concerned with my sleeping position as long as I sleep.."

"Yep." AJ responded very absentmindedly as her thumbs traveled a few inches south along her spine. She could feel the thin yet taunt tender under Rarity's shoulder blades against her palms, and when she pressed firmly, Rarity gasped softly. "Sorry, Rare. Did that hurt?"

It did hurt a bit, but the relief from the tightness across her back that followed grossly outweighed any of the pain. "Just a bit, darling…" Rarity cleared her throat and nodded. "…Although…whatever you did appears to be exactly what I needed."

AJ chuckled softly and began rubbing her thumbs around in a slow circle along her shoulder blades. "Ah told ya Ah know what Ah'm doin'."

A few seconds into finding her sweet spot, Rarity felt her body unwind. Her arms fell limp against her sides as she stretched her legs out, a wave of warmth enveloping her. All the stress and all the embarrassment from being in such a compromising position with her heart's desire drifted away as she felt Applejack's firm, strong hands expertly perform. She felt so relaxed in fact that Rarity couldn't help but yawn. "Goodness…" Rarity put a hand over her mouth but never actually touching her perfectly glossed lips. "I apolo-…" She yawned again. "…-gize."

Feeling very pleased, Applejack leaned back in the recliner and drew her arms around Rarity's slender shoulders, pulling her into her lap while having Rarity's back leaning against her chest. "Just closer yer eyes fer a minute 'er two. Ah'll take ya upstairs 'n a bit, alright?"

It was almost as if she was being coddled, and Rarity felt the familiar heat rush right back to her face. A part of her wanted to protest this surprise display of affection, but most of her was more than willing to go with it and dive into this new and wondrous experience. "I…I suppose.." Rarity yawned louder fought the urge to rub her eyes.

While she began squeezing out the tension up and down her neck, Applejack could feel Rarity sinking herself back into her chest with each passing second. It was only a matter minutes before Rarity would fall asleep and she would have to carry her upstairs, but the more time she held Rarity, the more she dreaded the eventual minute when it would all have to end. Rarity's hair, only a couple inches below her nose, smelled of fresh lavender mint. The aroma was almost intoxicating, almost intrinsically captivating, along with the rest of the gorgeous girl's features. She felt so warm and incredibly soft that Applejack gave into the urge to close her eyes and sniff her neck, all the while keeping her pace with her massage.

A few more minutes passed, and just as predicted, Rarity was out cold. Applejack lowered her hands to the armrests of the recliner and tilted her hat off her head where it lay next to her. The crusaders eagerly bounded into the living room after they had finished the dishes, all three girls immediately receiving a scolding by the big sister lest they wake their guest. Sweetie Belle was the only one who couldn't contain her giggling, but all three did agree that Applejack's and Rarity's leisurely position together was down right adorable. Now that their hunger was satisfied and their high energy depleted, they piled on top of each other on the sofa.

Big Mac got up to stretch, and upon seeing the sleeping Rarity, he gathered up a blanket off the sofa and draped it over her sleeping form before kissing the top of his sister's head and going upstairs. Granny Smith shuffled over to her and put a hand on her grandaughter's shoulder. "Would the two of ya like some hot coco?"

"That's alright." Applejack smiled up at her and shook her head. "Thanks, Granny." In reply, Granny Smith gave her a smile back and made her way to the stairs.

Using Applebloom's feet as a pillow, Sweetie Belle asked, "So, how long is sis going to sleep like that?"

"Probably all night." Scoots shrugged as she thumbed the face of her phone with her head resting Applebloom's lap. "Hey, can we stay the night?"

"On a school night?" Applejack chuckled and shook her head. "Ya'll sure got some mighty high aspirations, sugarcube."

"Aw, come on, sis." Applebloom whined. "Ah promise we'll be quiet."

"Ah ain't worried 'bout ya'll being quiet." AJ shook her head again. "If Ah let ya'll spend the night, Ah know ya'll er gonna be stayin' up til the crack a dawn anyhow. So my answer is no, 'n that's final."

"Lame." Scoots sighed.

"Watch it, 'lil missy."

"Sorry." Scoots sat up and shoved her phone into her pocket. "Hey, girls. Wanna go make a fort with the empty barrels outside?"

Sweetie Belle and Applebloom both shrugged and nodded their heads. "Sure." Applebloom got up and the rest of the troupe followed her out the door. "But Ah get to choose where it's gonna be."

"Oh, and I can design it!" Scoots nodded enthusiastically.

"What am I supposed to do?" Sweetie Belle asked after they exited the front door.

"Um, you can design the flag." Scoots told her as the front door closed behind them.

Now alone to themselves, Applejack drew her arms around Rarity's shoulders again like she was hugging a big stuffed animal. It had been a very long time since she felt the warmth of another person pressing against her so cozily, and now Applejack was beginning to feel just as lethargic. She yawned softly and laid her head back on the top of the recliner before closing her eyes with Rarity still sleeping in her arms.

While she slept, Rarity had positioned herself on her side so her head rested squarely on AJ's bust. Her small body felt wrapped up in a heavenly warmth that she had forgotten could exist since she had been a small child in her father's lap. Even away from her comfortable bed, Rarity would conclude later that day that she hadn't slept that well for a very long time.

With a soft snore, her arms draped around the armrests of the chair, Applejack dozed off with a slight grin. Having put away an incredible amount of food, she was more than happy to nap the remaining hours of the late afternoon. The faint sound of giggling and cheerful innocent playtime was audible from the front yard, but neither girl paid any heed during their unconscious hours. It wasn't until Big Mac had come back downstairs did AJ snap her head up with groggy eyes that barely opened.

Big Mac rubbed the top of her head with his powerful hand, a towel draped across his shoulders as evidence that he had taken a much needed shower. "Doin' ok?" He asked, his voice as deep and as strong as a town crier.

Applejack nodded slowly and rubbed her eyes with the back of her wrists. She looked down at the top of Rarity's head, and she could feel the slow breathing of the precious girl as her body rose and fell. "Thanks for the blanket…" She mumbled. "Ah guess Ah'm more tired than Ah thought."

"Yep." He nodded and retreated to the kitchen before returning with a glass of water.

"Oh, shucks, Big Mac." AJ gratefully accepted it and downed the water before returning the glass to him. "Thanks."

He simply nodded and set the glass down. "Want me to take 'er upstairs for ya?"

"Uh…nah, it's fine." She shook her head. "Ah guess we can just stay down here 'n call it a day." He nodded again and walked out the front door to begin splitting firewood by the barn. Immediately after he exited the house, all three crusaders enthusiastically volunteered to help.

As she slept, Rarity exhaled a faint sigh, and Applejack brought a hand up to gently rub her back. "Must be sleepin' pretty hard, huh?" She quietly mused with a smile as she gazed down at Rarity's lovely features. Rarity's only reply was a slight shift in her sleeping position in an effort to get the most comfortable. She turned slightly to face Applejack while her wrists curled up against her chest, and Applejack began running the palm of her hand across Rarity's incredibly soft hair, pushing the bulk of her bangs away from her eyes. To her utter surprise, Applejack watched as Rarity nuzzled her face into her palm. A red tint spread across her cheeks and highlighted her dimples, a strangely encompassing feeling of protectiveness and care overtaking her. She truly did have precious cargo in her arms, and she never wanted to let go.

"Sugarcube?" AJ whispered softly as she moved her fingers through the sleeping girl's long bangs. Unfortunately, she really had retreat to the little filly's room to tinkle. Rarity didn't respond, but continued to slumber, snuggling herself deeper into Applejack's arms. The blush on AJ's face became more pronounced the more awkward she felt. She never expected Rarity to get so close to her, so deeply huddled against her. With a bit of hesitance and regret, Applejack firmly but gently tapped her on the shoulder to rouse her from her sleep.

"Hm…?" With a very soft and slightly raspy hum, Rarity opened her eyelids just a tiny bit and tilted her chin up to face her friend. "…d-darling…?"

Applejack chuckled nervously and smiled down at her. "Gettin' kinda late now, Rare. Sorry, but…Ah gotta take care a some personal business."

Rarity slowly sat up and scooted half an inch away for to give Applejack some room to move. "I…am so, so incredibly sorry, darling." She covered her face with her hands for a moment and bit back a yawn. "…I fell asleep on you, didn't I?"

AJ chuckled louder and nodded, giving her head a pat. "Yep, but Ah don't mind it none. Ya'll really looked like ya needed a couple hours a Zs."

"I can't believe I did that…" Rarity blushed back at her and ran her fingers through her bangs. "I sincerely hope I didn't cause you any pain while I was out."

With an even louder chuckle, AJ gave Rarity a gently pinch on her cheek. "With yer tiny 'lil body? Yer funny." She slid out of the chair and stood up slowly to stretch her arms over her head. "Besides, Ah fell asleep too, so Ah guess were even." She spoke as she made her way down the hall to the bathroom door.

Without a moment to spare, Rarity got up and snatched her purse up by the front door, reaching inside for her small mirror. Her reflection was somewhat promising, but her hair was a bit of a tousled mess. She frantically began brushing it with her fingers before putting her mirror and purse down when she heard the bathroom door open. Assuming the most nonchalant expression she could muster, Rarity turned to face her friend.

Applejack walked over to her and began rubbing her back. "Feel better, sugarpie? Ya'll must a been more tired than a bear 'n winter."

"It would appear so…" Rarity did her best to contain her flustered appearance. "..Thank you…for indulging me."

"Aw, shucks." AJ gave her a warm hug. "Ain't nothin' to it, Rare. Ah know ya'll would do the same fer me."

"Indeed." Rarity looked up at her and nodded. "Indeed I would. Darling, if there's anything I can do to repay your hospitality, I would be more than happy to accommodate-"

Applejack placed a finger over her lips to quiet her. She watched with amusement as Rarity's face lit up in reddish hue, and they stayed that way for a few seconds before Applejack planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "Just bein' a good friend is enough fer me, Rare." All Rarity could do in response was to swallow hard.

-o0o-

The start to Rarity's next day was filled with an indescribable mix of anxiety and excitement. After returning home the previous evening, she spent all night awake in bed staring at her ceiling, a pillow clutched to her chest. Every so often, she would squeal into her pillow with joy as her mind relived the moment she had received that kiss on the cheek.

However, a part of her pondered the kiss in question until her head began to ache. There was no doubt in her mind that something more existed between her and Applejack, but what it could be was still up for interpretation. Was Applejack just teasing her, or somehow trying to get a rise out of her? Or…did Applejack actually feel the same way? Regardless of what the case may be, Rarity was beginning to feel a bit angry. She partly wished the kiss hadn't happened because it left a lot more questions up in the air.

As she sat through her first class, she stared down at her desk with a pen in her hand, drawing tiny little apples across her notebook paper. She didn't even bother trying to focus on her lecture while she allowed her mind the pleasure of roaming into comforting thoughts. She imagined herself on hilltop in a sundress with Applejack walking slowly up the grass towards her. It was a picture painted of a thousand words taken straight from her favorite romance novel. Before she knew it, class was over. With her conscious mind completely detached from reality, she spent all of the next class lost again in her own thoughts.

As the final minutes of her second class began to tick away, she got up along with the rest of the class to shuffle out the door. Her first stop was the bathroom, a destination popularized by a dozen other girls eagerly checking their appearances before meeting up with friends or boyfriends during their lunch break. Rarity waited patiently for a few minutes until she alone was left to herself.

Today she had gone out of her way to dress well, as usually, but with a flare of casual. Instead of a skirt, she wore tight fitting white capri pants and a button up lavender blouse with small black roses skirted into the collar. Her hair was brushed back from her face, split across her temple in a smooth wave that flowed down her shoulders. This type of dress drew the eyes towards her face instead of the body, something she regretted doing the day before. Once she was satisfied she was at least respectable, she exited the bathrooms and made her way to the cafeteria.

To her surprise, everyone else was there already. Dash and Sunset were usually there last, but all her friends had eagerly gathered to celebrate something. Twilight was sitting at the end of the table with a little party hat on and small cake in front of her. Pinkie saw their last arriving guest and immediately ran to Rarity, pulling her by the hand to the table. "She's here! She's here! Now we can sing the birthday song!"

"Birthday?" Rarity cast confused eyes up and down the table.

"Well, duh!" Pinkie rolled her eyes dramatically. "It's Twilight's birthday today! Am I the only one who reads her friend's profile pages?"

"No, but you're the only one who prints them out and keeps them in a folder at school." Dash teased. "Thanks for that, Creepy-pie. And can we not sing the birthday song right now?"

"Why?" Pinkie grin mischievously at her. "Afraid you're gonna look silly?" Dash ignored her and crossed her arms.

Sitting to her right was little Fluttershy, a happy little smile on her face with one arm wrapped around Dash's elbow. She and Dash had undeniably become closer and much more comfortable around each other, and Shy seemed to be much happier these past months. "Um, if it's ok, I bought you a little something." She reached into her pocket and held out a small gift card for Barnes and Noble.

"Aw, really?" Twilight gasped and accepted the gift with two hands. "For me? Are you sure?"

Shy nodded and smiled up at her. "Mhm."

"Thank you!" Twilight got up and gave her a hug, much to the small girl's delight.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Dash shrugged. "I got you something wayyyy better. Check this!" She reached into her backpack and took out a novelty sized green pencil with a pencil topper the size of a baseball in the shape of a compass. The pencil was inscribed with the words 'Daring Doo' into the wood.

"No way…" Twilight gasped and picked the bat sized pencil from her hands. "How did you know I was a fan?"

"I read your online posts sometimes too, you know." Dash giggled and gave her shoulder a soft nudge.

"I love it! Thank you!" Twilight gave her a hug as well before taking her seat.

"Ah guess Ah'll go next." AJ reached into her knapsack and pulled out a plastic tray with toil foil used as a lid. "It ain't nothin' fancy 'er nothin'. Just a pie my family made for ya. It's kinda big, so don't try eatin' it all at once."

Pinkie leaned down and whispered into Twilight's ear, although she spoke loudly enough for everyone to easily hear her. "Don't listen to her, Twilight. You eat your new pie however you want."

Sunset scooted closer to the end of the table and put a hand over Twilight's palm. With her other hand, she presented her two movie passes that could be used at any time. "Happy Birthday, Twilight." Sunset spoke warmly, and Twilight gave her a hug as well.

Rarity just stood there to the side as she watched her friends converse and exchange their gifts. A gnawing pain began to etch its way down into the pit of her stomach as a deep and overwhelming guilt clouded all other pleasant feelings she once had before. Her lips began to move to form the words 'I forgot' as she took a step back. All eyes fell upon her as her feet began to move, and she found her voice. "I…I…forgot…" She stuttered as tears began streaming down her face. "I…forgot.." She bit her lip as hard as she could and held her breath to keep herself from crying. Unfortunately, it wasn't working. The tears continued as she felt her lower lip quiver and her chin tremble. "I…didn't know…I…" She choked audible and turned her back to walk away quickly, "…am so sorry!" She walked briskly out of the cafeteria to cower away in the nearby bathroom.

"The heck?" Dash looked around the table, feeling very confused.

"Is…she ok?" Shy asked no one in particular.

Pinkie felt dumfounded as she stared at the door Rarity had exited through. "Did she mean she forgot about your birthday?"

"I think so…" Sunset ran a hand through her hair. "Gosh…I feel so bad for her…"

"It's my fault…" Twilight sighed and covered her face with her hands. "I should've mentioned today would be my birthday…It's my fault."

"No it ain't, sugarcube." AJ put a hand on her shoulder. "Ah'm sure ya'll were just tryin' to avoid somethin' like…like this."

Pinkie sat down next to Twilight with sad puppy dog eyes. "It's my fault too…I wanted to surprise you with this little party, and I didn't tell anyone about it either."

"Crap…" Dash sighed and bumped her head against the table face first. "We probably shoulda planned this out…"

Shy began rubbing Dash's back with her small hand. "…I feel bad for her too…"

"It'll be alright." Applejack stood and brushed her jeans with her hands. "Ah'll go 'n talk to her. Don't any of ya'll worry none. She'll be ok."

"Should…I go with you?" Twilight asked. "I really want to tell her it's ok. I'm not mad or anything."

"Nah, Ah got it." AJ shook her head and smiled at her. "Ah'll let her know…" She made her way out of the cafeteria, turning her head down one hall, then another for any sign of her. Once she picked up a soft crying coming from the bathroom door, she stepped inside. "Sugarcube?" She asked as she poked her head in deeper to get a better view of who she might be intruding on.

"Go away…" Rarity honestly didn't mean those words, but Applejack couldn't help but feel a bit hurt. "…I don't want to speak to anyone right now."

Instead of complying with her wishes, Applejack walked over to her and spin Rarity around to face her. She began using the back of her wrist to wipe away the tears from her face. "That ain't no way fer a lady to act, cryin' 'n gettin' all mopey. Besides, ain't no one blamin' ya fer not knowin' 'bout Twilight's birthday. She didn't wanna tell no one cause it might make us feel bad."

Rarity scoffed and sniffled hard, pushing AJ's hands away from her face. "Well it didn't work, now did it." She said in more of a statement. "I feel absolutely terrible…"

"Ah know ya do…" Applejack put her arms around Rarity's shoulders and held her close. Rarity responded by wrapping her arms around AJ's waist and pressing her face into her chest. "But that don't make ya a bad friend, Rare."

"But I am a bad friend…" Rarity felt another tear well up and threaten to roll down her cheek. "…And I don't deserve to have a friend like you. I'm an awful person."

"Don't be talkin' like that, missy." Applejack put a finger under her chin and forced Rarity to look up at her. "Ah don't wanna hear one more negative word out a yer mouth. Yer not a bad friend. It's an honest mistake is all. Ain't no one's fault." AJ pulled her in close for another hug, holding the sniffling girl until she calmed down.

"Why…do you care so much?" Rarity asked, her voice soft and shallow. "Why…are you always trying to make me feel better?"

"That's…what friends do, sugarcube. Ain't no mystery behind it."

"Applejack…" She sighed softly and did her best to stand up straight. "…You've been rather sweet to me these past couple months…And I can't help but…feel that there's something…"

"H-Hang on there, Rare." Applejack put a finger over her lips to quiet her. "Don't be gettin' no funny ideas 'n yer pretty 'lil head. Ah'm just tryin' to-"

Rarity shook her head and took a step back. "Don't get any funny ideas? I don't believe you mean that for a second. I've seen the way you treat me… You dote on me! You…you…kissed me!"

"Ah…" Applejack blushed and looked away from her. "…Ah just…Ah mean, Ah thought ya wanted me…" She cleared her throat, leaving that last sentence unfinished. "It was just a 'lil peck on the cheek, Rare! Why do ya'll gotta make a big deal 'bout somethin' that ain't mean nothin'?"

"It…didn't...mean anything?" Rarity felt her lower lip tremble again. "I see…" She looked down at the bathroom floor for a long moment before gathering up her purse from the countertop. "I understand now, darling." She said with a completely fake smile. "Silly me, I suppose. It appears I can be rather dense and stupid… Have a wonderful day, Applejack."

"Wait, Rare…Ah.." Applejack didn't have a chance to finish her thought as Rarity exited the bathroom and began walking down the hall. She pulled her hat off her head and leaned up against one of the bathroom stall's doors, covering her face with her palm. Everything that had come out of her mouth had been a mistake. Everything she had said had been nothing but hot air during the heat of their discussion, and she regretted every last word.

Truth was, that kiss meant everything to her. All the compliments during the past few months and all the not so subtle hints she had been dropping ended up amounting to nothing thanks to her self defeating behavior. Last night, when she had held Rarity in her sleep and had stolen that peck on the cheek after she woke, all of that had been a small test. She had hoped Rarity would have responded in kind, but all Applejack had gotten out of her was an uncomfortable silence during their drive back to Rarity's car. That kiss was what Applejack hoped to be the opportunity to become closer to the girl she had fallen in love with recently. Now, after the incredibly nearsighted things she had just said, none of that mattered anymore. Rarity now hated her…

Putting on a brave face and the most cheerful smile she could muster, Applejack returned to the cafeteria to rejoin her friend's little birthday party. "Hey, AJ." Dash said with a bit of frosting on her nose and a small slice of cake in front of her. "Is Rarity ok?"

"Uh…yep. She's just…gonna need a bit to uh…ya know, gather herself…Ah'm guessin'." Applejack nodded slowly and took a seat by Pinkie.

"Well, she better get over here soon! This cake isn't gonna last forever." Pinkie shoved a bite of cake in her mouth with an innocent smile. "Isth goodth too!"

Twilight gave Applejack another hug. "You sure I don't have to go talk to her?"

"…I could go with you…" Shy tapped her index fingers together as she spoke. "Maybe she could use a hug."

"And a slice of cake." Sunset said, giving Pinkie a smile.

With a gasp, Pinkie nodded enthusiastically. "Good idea!"

"No." Applejack said a bit too sternly than she realized. "Just…give her some time." All the other girls simply cast puzzled glances amongst each other, wondering just what exactly happened.

-o0o-

After school, Rarity immediately went home. With Sweetie Belle out with her friends, she had the house to herself at least until dinner time. Her parents would still be at work for a while, giving her free reign to sit on the couch in her pajamas and eat ice cream. With a tub of rocky road in her lap, Rarity continued to try and fill the now aching pit in her heart with chocolaty filling. Although the ice cream was helping to some extent, she couldn't help but cry every other half hour.

By the time five o'clock rolled around, she was mortified to realize that she had already eaten nearly half the entire tub. Feeling very disgusted with herself, she put the ice cream away and rinsed her spoon off in the sink. Once she sat back down on the couch, she pondered whether or not she should force herself to get dressed again and go out shopping for a small gift for Twilight. At the very least, she could make up for not remembering her birthday by buying her a belated present. That idea was quickly dismissed as her thoughts returned to Applejack. Her heart sank deeper as Applejack's words began to sink their roots deeper into her mind, making her yearn to get more ice cream. In emotional exhaustion, she flopped back on the couch and covered her face with one of the decorative pillows. Her phone buzzed on the coffee table in front of the couch, but upon investigation, the only messages she had were from Pinkie written out in nothing but emoticons.

"Stupid romantic.." She scolded herself as she let her body go limp, her phone falling to the floor. "…Rarity…you are a hopeless, small brained love bird…" When she shifted her body, a lock of her hair fell over her face. Instead of brushing it away, she blew the lock up and down until it hit her in the eye. Although not particularly painful, it did irritate her enough to get up and march upstairs to comb her hair.

She came back down a few minutes later with her hair tied by in a loose ponytail when she noticed her phone buzzing on the floor. Feeling a bit annoyed, she picked it up to turn it off, but she stopped herself when she saw she had two missed calls and three messages from Applejack. She frantically tapped and swiped the screen to listen to read the messages. If she wasn't feeling so dejected, Rarity might have found it amusing that Applejack's texts didn't read at all like she spoke.

The first message read, "I'm sorry for what I said. I think we still need to talk. Can I come by later?"

The second message wasn't much different. "I have some stuff I need to tell you. Can you please talk to me?"

The last message made Rarity's heart race in anticipation. "I'm coming over. I need to tell you something."

Rarity immediately ran back upstairs to get dressed. She dug through her closet frantically, pulling outfit after outfit onto the bed. After a minute, she gave up and grabbed the closest skirt and blouse, pulling them on and quickly as she could before running to the bathroom to fix her hair and put a bit of makeup on. Her eyes were a bit puffy, and no amount of foundation could fix that. All she could fix at the moment were her eyelashes and curl her hair as quickly as possible. She had hoped to make it downstairs before Applejack would arrive, but the sound of her doorbell made that impossible.

Applejack waited patiently outside until Rarity opened the door. To her surprise, Applejack was holding a small bouquet of purple lilacs. They were undeniable beautiful, although Rarity hardly cared. "Are…those for me?" She asked.

"Uh…yeah." Applejack nodded and held them out to her. "Ah…thought maybe ya'll would like some flowers…"

Rarity took them in her hands as she began to appreciate the gift. "They're lovely…Thank you." She stepped to the side and motioned with a hand through the door. "Would…you like to come inside?" Applejack simply nodded and walked in, taking her boots off at the door. They stood by the door in silence for an agonizing minute before Rarity spoke up. "You…really didn't have to come all this way, dear." She tried to be as polite as possible.

"Well…ya'll weren't textin' me back…so, Ah figured Ah'd stop by."

"I didn't have my phone on me." Rarity put the flowers down by the door on a small decorative stand where everyone usually put their keys. "I would have called you back."

"Really?"

Rarity sighed and shook her head. "No…I lied…I'm sorry."

"It's fine…" AJ took a deep breath and adjusted her hat. "Ah…Ah wanted to talk to ya…'bout earlier."

"There's nothing to talk about." Rarity spoke directly. "I think we both understand how each other feels, and that's that."

"No, it ain't." Applejack shook her head and took a step forward towards her. "Rarity, Ah…Ah wasn't completely honest with ya when Ah said those things…"

"Nonsense." Rarity turned her head away and crossed her arms. "You were very candid, and I appreciate you being open with me."

"But Ah wasn't open with ya." Applejack sighed and stuck her thumbs into the pockets of her pants. "Ah…didn't mean what Ah said."

"Please don't try to spare my feelings, darling. You don't have to take back what you said. I'm a big girl, and I can take it."

"Yer not listenin' to me…" Applejack groaned and shook her head. "Ah'm tryin' to tell ya that…Ah…didn't…Ah didn't mean all them things Ah said. Ah didn't think that 'lil kiss was nothin'…"

Rarity exhaled slowly and closed her eyes, forcing back a tear. This was something she was getting tired of doing today. "Darling…please…don't. You don't have to lie to me."

"Ah ain't lyin'!" Applejack took a deep breath to calm herself and palmed her face for a moment. "Rarity…can ya'll just listen to me fer a minute?"

"Fine.." Rarity looked up at her and uncrossed her arms as a sign for her to continue.

"Sugarcube…Ah…" Applejack took another deep breath to gather her words. "Fer a while now…Ah've been…havin' these strange feelins…'n Ah ain't been able to stop thinkin' 'bout…"

Rarity began to blush and her heart began to soften as she listened. She took a step forward and very gently placed her hand on Applejack's shoulder. "D-Darling…" She nearly whispered.

"Rare…Ah didn't mean them things Ah said at school. Ah…Ah didn't just kiss yer cheek cause a nothin'…Ah did it…cause…"

"Because what?" Rarity asked in a soft whisper. "Darling…please…tell me."

Applejack grabbed her hands and gave them a firm squeeze. She looked down at her with a bright red blush of her own that made her dimples stand out. "Ah…w-well…fer a while now…Ah've been…thinkin' a lot 'bout ya…"

"I…have been…" Rarity swallowed. "…thinking quite a lot about you as well…"

Applejack met her eyes and very slowly moved her head forward. Rarity responded in kind. "Ah…think…yer real pretty, Rare."

Rarity wrapped her arms around Applejack's neck and let a tear stream down her cheek. "You are just as beautiful, dear…"

"…Ah…like ya…"

"…I like you too…" Rarity swallowed again and fought the urge to move forward more. "…Do…you really mean it?"

"Ah…Ah do…Ah ain't lyin' this time.." Applejack almost sounded like she was pleading as her hands grasped Rarity's slender waist. "Ah swear…'n Ah am…so sorry 'bout what Ah said."

Rarity cracked a smile up at her. "You are indeed quite rotten…" She whispered into her ear as she stood on her tip toes, using a finger to push AJ's hat off onto the floor. "…for leading a lady on as you did."

Applejack chuckled a bit as she wrapped her arms around her waist. "Maybe this'll make up fer me bein' a sour apple." She leaned forwards and planted her lips squarely against Rarity's for a short two seconds before pulling away.

They stared at each other blankly in silence for nearly half a minute before Rarity kissed her back furiously. Applejack responded by giving as much passion into their embrace, their lips locked together. Rarity could feel her body heating up and her heart race, no doubt Applejack feeling the exact same thing. Every so often, they broke their kiss to take a deep breath before going right back to it.

Applejack picked Rarity up with her strong arms and sat her down on the back of the couch, Rarity's legs pressing against her waist. She began kissing up and down her neck when Rarity gently pushed her back before things become too frenzied. "Darling…" Rarity choked out through her labored breathing. "…s-slow down."

Applejack got a hold of herself and took a step back. "Ah'm mighty sorry….Ah got carried away…Don't know what came over me is all…"

"It's…alright, dear." Rarity wiped her lips with the back of her mouth, savoring the hearty flavor of Applejack's kiss. "…I think we should…perhaps take things a bit more slowly."

"Y-Yeah…" AJ nodded and put her hands on Rarity's thighs. "Ah've…just wanted to do that fer the longest time…Ah can't believe it's actually happenin' right now…"

"I can't either…" Rarity swallowed harder than before and put her hands on Applejack's cheeks. "…I've…wanted you to do that for years… I feel like I'm in a dream… Is…this actually happening?"

"Ah sure as shucks hope so." AJ bend down a bit and peck her softly on the cheek. "Cause Ah'll be right angry if Ah wake up from this."

Rarity stood up and hugged her tightly. "Applejack…I'm so sorry for being so cold to you earlier…I can't tell you how upset I was earlier…"

"It's ok now, sugarpie…" AJ reached up to stroke Rarity's hair away from her face. "…Ah got ya...'n Ah ain't mad no more. Just ferget 'bout all that."

"Thank you…" Rarity nuzzled her face into Applejack's neck and sighed happily. "…Hold me…please…."

Applejack wrapped her arms around her waist again and hugged her as close to her chest as possible. They embraced each other for another few minutes before Rarity eventually pulled away. "Everythin' alright, Rare?" AJ heard herself ask.

"Y-Yes…Quite." Rarity ran her hand over her hair and smiled up at her. "…I am…just amazed at the recent turn of events…" She giggled softly. "I half expected to argue with you when you told me you were coming over. Never in my DREAMS did I expect this!"

With a chuckle, Applejack nodded her head. "Kinda thought ya'll might not even let me in considerin' how we left things…"

Rarity put a hand on her cheek and kissed her softly. "Let's not speak of that ever again, darling."

"Sure." AJ kissed her back and wrapped her arms back around her. "Ah'd like that."

-o0o-

In her room, Pinkie Pie sat on her bed wearing her favorite midnight snack outfit: balloon print panties and an oversized light blue t-shirt. The rest of her family had already gone to bed, but being a creature of high energy and not enough time on her hands, Pinkie was still up. The small TV in her room gave her a limited view of a late night talk show, and on her lap was her little pink laptop computer and a giant bag of super spicy tortilla chips. She never did pay any attention to the late night talk shows that always ran in the background during her late evenings, but she always did giggle along with the studio audience regardless of whether she paid any attention to the dialogue.

Each time she ate a chip, she always licked her fingers clean before interacting with her laptop. Her fingers probably weren't any cleaner than usual, but she hated having stuff stuck to the keyboard. Being a very active member of the midnight snack community, this was a problem she was more than acquainted with. As she surfed the web for funny images, her pet baby alligator rested atop her poofy hair. The weather was getting colder and colder during the past few weeks, and as usual during the late fall season, he had burrowed his way into Pinkie's hair for warmth.

Pinkie turned her computer's attention to her social media page. Her notifications tab had an incredibly high number as usual thanks to her one thousand plus friends list. She didn't actually know most of them, but those friends were from the days when she first discovered social media. Pinkie had been so infatuated with the idea of 'making friends' that she began typing in random names to send friend requests. That very first day, she had sent over three hundred requests to random users of the site, only a handful of them ever getting back to her.

With the days of internet ignorance long gone, Pinkie had included about thirty or so people she actually knew in her favorites list. There appeared to be only two notifications from that list, and in curiosity, she clicked on the tab. Maybe for once in great while she wasn't the only one up past midnight online on a school night.

Pinkie nearly choked on her chip, almost sending the spicy morsel down the wrong pipe. Her eyes widened in shock as she read the two notifications. One was from Applejack's account that said she was in a new committed relationship. The second notification was from Rarity's account that said the exact same thing. Upon frantic clicking of her computer's mouse, Pinkie grew even more surprised to find that both girl's new relationship status posts identified each other as the significant other.

"Whuuuuuuuuuuuuut?" Pinkie cocked her head to the side with her mouth hanging open. "Nu-uh! Nuuuuuwayyyy!" She quickly covered her mouth and shot her eyes towards the door to her room. That outburst might have woken up the rest of her family. After waiting a minute to reassure herself that everyone else was still asleep, she reached for her phone.

Being rudely awoken from her much desired slumber, Rainbow Dash angrily snatched her phone up from the pillow beside her. Without even checking to see who it was, she answered the phone, putting the device up to her ear. "Pinkie, if this is another joke…" Dash grumbled with a hoarse throat.

"Go online!" Came a loud blaring holler from the other end that made Dash recoil her ear away from the source of the scream.

"I really don't feel like it. Good night." Dash hung up and put her phone on silent mode before going back to bed. Within less than a few seconds, the face of her phone lit up and began buzzing almost as annoyingly loud. "Oh…my…gosh…" She snatched her phone up again. "Pinkie, I swear I'm going to block your number forever if you call me again."

"Go online, go to your friends list."

Dash sighed very heavily. "Facebook?"

"Well, guhhhh!"

"Ughhhhhh…" Dash slowly got up from bed and shuffled towards her computer. She turned the screen on and did as she was told. "Ok, now what? And this better be good, or you're gonna have the worst wet willy of your-" Her words stopped short as her eyes began scanning the screen. Her news feed showed two recent posts from Applejack and Rarity, the same two posts that had Pinkie had just witness. "What the…"


	3. Chapter 3

Rarity awoke before her alarm, something that very rarely happened. She was just too excited to start her day, too excited to wait to see her darling beloved. Very quickly, she scrambled out of bed and raced to the bathroom to begin her beauty routine, starting with a shower. The night before, Applejack had told her everything. She had been deeply infatuated with Rarity for a very long time, and as Rarity blossomed into the stunningly beautiful girl she had become, her feelings grew in sync. Applejack had become brazen and bold with her advancing teenage years, allowing her to make the small advances that led to the start of their relationship. Rarity felt just as attracted, if not more so, though she dare not say it. Applejack had become the knight in shining armor in her mind's eye, and it was a miraculous dream come true to wake up and know her heart had been made whole.

After Applejack had gone home, Rarity mused to herself about changing her relationship status. What would her friends think? It would be quite the ripping good laugh if she made her feelings public, and in her elevated mood the night before, she had done so, wondering with delight at how Applejack might react the next day. Little did she know that Applejack had done the same, although more out of a social courtesy to show just how much this new relationship meant to her.

Once she had finished applying makeup after leaving the shower, Rarity began getting dressed. Instead of dreading the chore of managing her wardrobe versus her appearance as she did everyday, she was happy to choose the most flattering garments she could find. Her short ruffled dress was complimented by a white lace blouse with lace sleeves. It was the closest she could do to look like a casually dressed princess. With a twirl in the mirror and a very pleased smile on her face, she sat back down on her bed and picked up her phone.

There were, with incredible volume, messages from all her friends. Nearly half of them were from Pinkie, but a good majority of them came from everyone else. Each message was full of the same question, asked in different ways. Pinkie was blunt and direct, asking about her new relationship status and whether or not she needed to plan a wedding reception. The messages from Dash and Sunset asked if she was really serious, although it seemed they were already convinced it was a joke of some sort. The message from Twilight relayed basic confusion, and the message from Fluttershy was a simple congratulation with few words. It was painfully obvious that the last two girls were not very competent using their messaging features on their phones.

The last message she received was a simple 'good morning' from Applejack, made even sweeter by a simple heart. Rarity immediately messaged her a 'good morning' of her own before continuing her busy morning. Having spent so much time on her appearance, she barely had the chance to make a piece of toast and a cup of coffee before driving straight to school. Sweetie Belle had her face buried in her phone the entire ride to school, obviously preoccupied with keeping in touch with her friends during the short periods of the day when she was separated from them. It was rather cute to see how close Sweetie Belle was with her friends, and Rarity had no doubt that they would be friends long after high school.

During the drive to school, Rarity's giddy excitement began to morph into anxiety. Everything seemed so sudden and impossible to believe, leaving her with a sense of skepticism. Was her reality truly as she saw it, or was she just dreaming up a fantasy of the mind? The moment of truth approached as she pulled into the school parking lot, and her eyes grew wide as she approached the back lot.

There she was, that girl of her desires, standing tall in a pair of tattered old blue jeans and a flannel shirt. Applejack's attire was far from fashionable, but her lovely figure appeared more radiant than ever. Rarity felt as if her pounding chest might explode from anticipation as she parked her car. Right next to her was Applejack's truck, the country gal leaning up against the driver's door. If her face was any indication, Applejack looked just as anxious as Rarity felt. Once she had stepped out of her car, Rarity slowly began walking over to her. Sweetie Belle leapt out and around the truck to meet up with her best buddy, but she never had the chance to exchange the usual morning pleasantries. Applebloom had taken her by the arm and led her away from where their older sisters were standing, very much in a hurry to acquire some sugary snacks and discuss some big news before class that Sweetie Belle seemed to be ignorant to.

With a soft clearing of her throat, Rarity looked up at her newfound significant other. Her fingers intertwined together along the hem of her skirt as a deep redness spread across her cheeks. Was it customary to have a kiss in the morning? Rarity scowled internally at herself for having such a thought so early in the day. "I see Applebloom is full of energy as always this morning." She commented, trying her best to say something to break the silence.

"Uh…Yeah…" Applejack blushed heavily and rubbed the back of her head, obviously embarrassed by something. "She, uh…Well, Ah guess ya'll can say she…figures things out mighty fast."

"I see…I suppose I should have expected as much…" Rarity gave her a nod "Did…you make a status change online?" She asked as nonchalantly as possible. "I only ask…because, well…we haven't really discussed…us."

"Uh, yeah." Applejack gave her a soft smile. "Ah thought…ain't that what girlfriend's 'er supposed to do?"

Rarity felt her ears tingle from those words. "Y-Yes, I do suppose so…" She swallowed hard.

"Is that ok?" AJ tilted her hat back to better see her beloved's face. "Hope…ya'll ain't mad 'er nothin'."

"No, of course not." Rarity shook her head adamantly. "I…I'm very happy you did so… It was a pleasure to wake up to that bit of wonderful news." She reached out with one hand and gently squeezed her fingers around Applejack's palm. "…You…look very lovely today."

"Ah do?" AJ cracked a little smile and relaxed a bit. "Don't know 'bout that, but…" She took a step forward and put a hand on the small bend at the base of Rarity's back. "…Ah'd probably guess yer a princess with that there outfit."

"Darling…" Rarity's blush brightened as she smiled sheepishly. "I…am quite pleased you approve." Applejack put a finger from her free hand against the base of Rarity's chin, tilting her gaze upwards. The physical contact they had made began to loosen the country gal's demeanor, making her close the distance from affectionately near to intimately close This made the flustered fashionista's eyes grow wider. "I don't suppose…now would be an ideal time for a…"

"A what?" AJ asked teasingly, brushing her index finger along the underside of Rarity's chin.

"A-A…u-um…" Rarity's body tensed up from the physical stimulation. It was anyone's guess as to how Applejack learned such powerful body language, but it suited her well. "…An ideal…time for…"

"For a kiss, sugarcube?" Applejack chuckled softly as she pulled Rarity by her waist a tiny bit closer. All Rarity could do in reply was nod once and hold her breath. Sure enough, Applejack granted her request and planted a warm, surprisingly wet kiss on her lips.

Feeling those strong and willful hands and her hearty soft lips made Rarity's knees shake, her legs almost giving out. Her eyes closed as she deepened herself into the kiss, and Applejack put both hands on her waist to steady their embrace while introducing her tongue into the fervent mix. Hidden between their two cars in the very back of the school parking lot, neither girl felt too worried of being spotted. Although, if they were spotted, Rarity was not entirely sure she could control her desire for affection. It had been an incredible feat of self control just to keep herself from pressing her face into AJ's neck and taking a long whiff of her farm girl scent. Sleeping in a bedroom mere feet from an apple orchard definitely had its merits.

Rarity began to feel much too heated for seven forty five in the morning. She gently pushed Applejack back, and they broke their kiss as Rarity settled herself back on her own two feet while Applejack dropped one of her hands from her waist. "…G-Goodness, d-darling…" Rarity giggled a bit and pressed her lips together to savor the taste of Applejack's exploring tongue. "…I…was not fully prepared for your level of…passion."

"Sorry." AJ took her hat off for a moment to run her hand over her long blonde hair. "..Ah…just couldn't help myself there…"

"Not a problem, dear…" Rarity leaned up and pecked her cheek, her mind now intoxicated and her body more relaxed from the kiss. "After last night…it would seem that you get carried away quite easily, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well, that's mighty nice of ya to say." AJ put a hand on her cheek. "Ah reckon yer gonna need to let me know when 'nuff is 'nuff."

Rarity looked side to side to check to make sure they were reasonably secluded from the rest of the parking lot pedestrians. "W-Well, it isn't to say that…I mind your level of…" She cleared her throat and turned her gaze back up at her. "…passion. Just…perhaps give a girl a bit of warning before you become so…animated." Rarity stopped talking and blushed furiously, hoping she wouldn't have elaborate any further.

"Tongue 'n cheek?" AJ asked. "Givin' the ol' French lick?"

Rarity gasped right before giggling hard for a moment. She nodded and rolled her eyes. "Yes, darling. Something like that."

"Well, don't suppose Ah gotta ask right this second, do Ah?" Applejack put both hands on her waist again and grinned mischievously down at her.

"You really are incorrigible…" Rarity put both hands on AJ's shoulders and partially closed her eyes and cocked her head slightly to brush noses with her. "…But I do suppose you're right this time. No need to ask."

"Good." Applejack proceeded to kiss again, but she restrained herself from going overboard. She made constant contact with her lips, but allowed Rarity the few seconds she needed to relax herself in her arms. Once Rarity had taken a step forward and pressed her body up against AJ's tummy, the country gal took that as the acknowledgement to delve deeper into the embrace.

Try as she might, Rarity couldn't help but squeal ever so softly into Applejack's mouth the moment she felt her invading tongue again for the second time in less than five minutes. Up until last night, she had never had a kiss like this before. Applejack had been far from her first kiss considering she had been on a couple of dates in recent years, but nothing like this! As much as she enjoyed the deep kiss she was experiencing, she was also feeling just as curious about it. For whatever reason, Applejack was INCREDIBLE at this! How in all things polished diamonds was she so implausibly experienced?

With a slight gasp, Rarity felt herself being turned around and pressed gently against the door to AJ's truck, their lips still locked together. At this point, Rarity was quite sure her choice of attire had definitely been the right call. She could feel Applejack move her hands down to the lowest parts of her waist, and with a great deal of astonishment, Rarity pushed her away to gasp for air. "D-Darling!" She exclaimed with a painfully red blush across her face. "I-Isn't it perhaps a bit too early in the morning for such…things? I-I don't even know where to even go from here…much less right this second."

AJ gave her a low chuckle and an apologetic smile. "Sorry, sugarcube…Like Ah said, Ah can get kinda carried away."

Once again, Rarity cast her gaze towards the rest of the parking lot, feeling very much relieved that their partial privacy had not been compromised. "It's…quite alright..." She swallowed hard and looked up at her, very aware of where Applejack's hands were at that moment. "…Maybe here isn't the best place to allow our…desires…to be so manifested."

"Ah hear ya." AJ nodded. "If Ah'm thinkin' right what that word means."

Rarity giggled. "I'm sure you do." She gently pushed Applejack back a tiny bit more and took a deep breath. "As much as I relish this moment…I am afraid we may miss our first classes."

"Right…" AJ sighed and walked away from her to fetch her knapsack out of the back of her truck. "We should probably be goin'."

Rarity took her purse from the backseat of her car and snatched a peck on Applejack's cheek before they started walking towards the school doors. "Thanks to your manhandling," Rarity giggled teasingly. "I may need to fix my hair before class."

"Nah, it ain't that bad yet." AJ put an arm around her waist and chuckled. "Besides, after school, it's gonna get all messy again anyways."

Rarity blushed hard again and giggled into her hand. "Must I set boundaries, my dear? Or can you honestly not keep your hands off me?"

Applejack squeezed her waist and pulled her in close for a moment. "Well, let's just say Ah ain't thinkin' 'bout lettin' go anytime soon."

"You ruffian." Rarity rolled her eyes again as they walked together for a few moments in silence. A thought occurred to her, making her reach into her purse to retrieve something before holding it out to her new girlfriend. "Take this, please."

Applejack glanced at it and accepted her new gift. "Uh, what is it? Lip…balm?"

"Quite." Rarity nodded as they began walking up the steps to the front door. "If you plan on kissing me any further, I insist you use this. Your lips…as much as I indeed love them…are very much dry."

AJ pocketed the lip balm and chuckled, adjusting the tip of her hat with her thumb. "Thanks, sugarpie. It's awful sweet of ya, but Ah don't think Ah'm gonna need it now." She chuckled low and gave her a playful smirk.

"Oh you…you hopeless buffoon." Rarity blushed heavily once more and shook her head.

-o0o-

Pinkie could not fully contain her excitement at lunch. She had been the first to arrive at their usual table in the cafeteria, her ears twitching and eyes wide and focused. As the rest of her friends began gathering around the table, the topic of discussion was undoubtedly the new relationship that had flourished between country twang and posh class.

"Do you think it's actually serious?" Sunset asked no one in particular. "I don't really know them as well as you guys, so I'm not sure if this is supposed to be a joke or what."

"Gosh, I hope so!" Pinkie gasped. "Don't they just make the funniest couple ever? Maybe they'll move in together or something!"

"I don't really know them well either." Twilight pushed her glasses farther back on the bridge of her nose. "Did…you girls know they were…the type?"

Dash giggled hard and shook her head. "I dunno. I mean, with Applejack, sure I guess. But, Rarity? No way. She's dated a couple guys before, but I guess this isn't any different. Applejack is kind of a guy, right?"

"What does that make you?" Sunset teased her. "You're kind of a guy too."

"Me? Ew, gross! No way." Dash eyed her fellow soccer player and bit her lip angrily. "I'm not a dude."

"You can sure fool me sometimes." Sunset giggled.

Dash growled and flicked her cheek with a finger. "Takes one to know one, buddy."

"Um…I don't think you're a guy, Dashie." Fluttershy tried to console her as she gently pulled on the hem of Dash's shirt.

"I'm only kidding, Fluttershy." Sunset smiled at her. "Just giving Dash a hard time."

"Yeah, she isn't serious." Dash put an arm around Shy and giggled. "We're still pals...for now."

"Oh…ok..." Shy sighed with relief and nervously pushed her index fingers together. It was somewhat difficult to be having this conversation with all her friends considering she and Dash were now very committed. Unfortunately, and as much as Dash wanted to, Shy had insisted they keep their relationship under wraps until she felt ready. Right now, it was enough just to have this kind of close bond with the girl she loved regardless of social acceptance.

Pinkie groaned obnoxiously loudly. "Oh my gosh when are they gonna get heeeeerrrreee?" She whined. "I have so many questions!"

Dash rolled her eyes. "Pinks, chill. They're coming. Probably gotta go make out or something before lunch."

"Oooooh! You think so?" Pinkie's hair almost bounced as she perked her head up. "That would be so cuuuuute! I wanna take pictures!"

"I…really don't think that's a good idea." Sunset put a hand over Pinkie's phone the moment she saw her retrieve the device from her pocket. "It might be best to let them speak first and hold our questions until they're ready."

"I have to agree." Twilight nodded her head and nervously shifted in her seat. "Besides…Rarity might still be upset from yesterday."

"But…that wasn't your fault." Shy tried to give the bookworm a reassuring smile. "There was no way of knowing that would happen."

"I know…sorry." Twilight sighed. "I don't know why, but I still feel kind of bad about it…I feel like I messed up as a friend."

Sunset shook her head and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know Rarity a little better than you, and trust me on this. She's pretty forgiving, and I bet she's probably blaming herself more than you."

"Now I feel worse…" Twilight sighed more heavily.

"Aww, cheer up, Sulky Sully. If it makes you feel better, I can do this!"

"Do what?" Twilight looked up at her, and her question was answered with a very silly face that made her giggle. Her cheeks were puffed out as if she had been holding her breath for a long time while her poofy hair stood upright. Twilight gave a soft giggle. "Thanks, Pinkie Pie. I'm not sure that's what I needed exactly, but it helped."

"No problemo, amigo!" Pinkie nodded enthusiastically and gave her a hug.

"That's all you got?" Dash smirked. "Seriously? I've seen funnier faces drawn on pencil erasers."

"Oh, you wanna do this, Dashie?" Pinkie narrowed her eyes at the athlete. "You wanna go?"

"Sure!" Dash stood up and stuck her tongue out at her. "On three, ready?"

Pinkie nodded and put her hands against her cheek to prepare herself. "One!"

"Two!" Dash put one hand over her eye.

"Three!" They both chanted mere inches from each other's faces. Pinkie immediately squished her cheeks together and crossed her eyes, sucking her lips in to make the fishiest fish face she could fish. Dash sucked her bottom lip into her mouth to give herself a prominent overbite, widening her eyes as much as she could while rolling her exposed eye in a circle. Sunset and Twilight broke out into giggle fits while Shy sheepishly cast her gaze away from the hyper bunch. It was very hard to say who was winning, although Pinkie seemed a bit more experienced with the face she was making, her head bobbing back and forth while her ears twitched like little fins. She was no doubt much more practiced in the art of funny faces.

"Uh…what are ya'll doin'?" Applejack chuckled hard as she spoke, one hand on her hip. While the rest of the girls had been preoccupied with the dorky little contest, she and Rarity had approached the table. "Nice face, Rainbow. Ya'll look like one a them funny mirror pictures."

Pinkie's attention span immediately switched tracks as she gasped and ran the couple feet towards the new couple. She threw her arms around both of them and squealed excitedly. "RariJack!" She shouted shamelessly.

"Rari-what?" AJ stood motionless and sighed as she let Pinkie get the hugs out of her system while Rarity anxiously did her best not to have her toes stepped on.

"Get it?" Pinkie let them both go. "It's a mash up with your name and your name!" She poked a finger from both hands into their tummies. "Like it?"

"It does have a sort of pedestrian charm to it, I suppose." Rarity blushed slightly and ran a hand through her wavy hair.

"Kinda strange." Applejack cast a glance at her new girlfriend. "Ah reckon Ah prefer my own name, thanks."

"It's sweet…" Shy mumbled softly yet loud enough to be heard.

"Fluttershy gets it!" Pinkie shouted. "It's totally sweet, huh!"

"It's weird." Dash commented with a dopey grin. "But whatever. It kinda works if you're like, seven years old or something."

With a minor level of exacerbated confusion, Twilight's eyes moved from girl to girl around the table. "I don't get it."

"Really?" Dash asked. "What's not to get?"

"Sorry, I just don't fully understand it. How do two people share the same nickname?"

Shy put a hand up to speak as if she was in class. "Well, um…because…they're in a relationship, right?" She turned towards Applejack and Rarity. "At least, I think you're both in a relationship…I could be wrong. If I'm wrong, please tell me…so I can stop talking." Dash put a hand on top of her head to settle her nerves.

"Darling, you're quite alright in saying so." Rarity giggled a bit as she felt Applejack's hand move around her waist. "Applejack and I…to answer your question, yes. We are…together, of sorts."

"Of sorts?" Dash looked puzzled. "What does that mean?"

"Ah think what Rare's tryin' to say is…" Applejack took her hat off and put it on top of her head. "Right now, we're just startin' to figure things out."

"Very well put, dear." Rarity nodded and removed the hat from her head, placing it back atop AJ before smoothing her hair out with her hands.

"Awwwww!" Pinkie gave them both another hug. "Aren't you two just the cutest cutie ba-tooties!"

Once Pinkie stepped back, Rarity took a seat by Twilight with AJ next to her. "Please accept this belated gift." She reached into her purse to retrieve a neatly folded, handmade purple scarf.

Twilight accepted the gift and smiled at her. "You really didn't have to do this, Rarity." She hugged the fashionista gratefully. "But I'm really glad you did. It's lovely. Thank you."

"Feel better now?" Applejack asked, putting a hand on Rarity's shoulder.

"Yes, quite." Rarity nodded and breathed a bit easier. "We are still friends of course, dear?"

Twilight nodded and giggled a bit. "Of course we are. And…I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Not to worry. I'm just glad I had something in your color." Rarity said with a smile.

"Yeah yeah yeah, enough with the birthday gifts." Dash grumbled. "Let's talk about you guys!" She pointed to the new couple. "What happened with you two yesterday? It must have been big, cause I always thought you two annoyed each other."

"Hey, be nice." Sunset gave Dash a frown before turning towards the couple. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want." She reassured them.

"And only if you really want to…" Shy agreed.

"Nah, it's fine." Applejack shook her head. "Ain't much of a story though."

"Not much of a story?" Rarity gasped and turned towards the country gal. "I fear I must wholly disagree with you, darling. It's quite the tale, if I do say."

"I love tales!" Pinkie scooted closer to them and rested her chin on her hands with her elbows on the table. "Who kissed who first!?"

"I'm kinda curious about that myself." Dash nodded. "Seriously though. You really don't have to talk about it."

Rarity looked up at Applejack for a moment. "Well…to be completely truthful…I'm not entire sure just how exactly…Perhaps it was a combination of events or… perhaps our feelings just…blossomed."

"Kinda feels like it just sorta happened. Ah know Ah wasn't plannin' on it." AJ chuckled. "One minute we were yellin' at each other, 'n the next, we're kissin' like we're tradin' gum."

A giggle erupted around the table, and Fluttershy couldn't help but feel a strong relation to that last statement. Her own relationship with Dash started with strikingly similar context. Her fingers grasped Dashie's wrist and squeezed gently as a gentle smile spread across her face.

Rarity groaned very quietly as a blush completely took over her pale complexion. "D-Darling!" She put her hands up in protest. "…Must you be so…vulgar?"

"Wooooooowww…" Pinkie scooted another inch closer. "So who's better?"

"Better at what?" Applejack asked, very much enjoying how flustered her new girlfriend appeared to be.

"Kissing!"

"Ok, Pinks, seriously…" Feeling the conversation beginning to venture into treacherous waters too close to home, Dash put a hand on top of Pinkie's head to hold her in place from bouncing out of her seat. "Dial it back a smidge before you blow your top."

"Oh, lighten up, Dash." Sunset giggled. "It's not like you to be all closed mouth about stuff."

It was Dash's turn to blush. "I-I'm not! I'm just saying…If they want some privacy, maybe we should give them some."

"You're acting weird, Dashie." Pinkie pulled her head up and got an inch away from Dash's face. "Are you hiding something? You know you can't hide anything from detective Pie."

"N-No!" Dash tried to sound as adamant as possible, but the way Shy blushed and turned away from the rest of the table betrayed any shred of confidence Dash had in her voice. "And you a detective? Not even close."

"I think you are." Pinkie said very directly. "And I think Fluttershy knows something."

"Ok, we're done here." Dash got up from the table, doing her very best to power through her flustered state. "Come on, Shy." Fluttershy got up slowly while hiding her face behind her long pink hair. Together, they left the cafeteria in silence except for the last possible second when Dash stuck her tongue out at Pinkie.

"I hate to say it…but…" Twilight turned to face the rest of the girls after watching the flustered pair exit. "…I have to agree with you, Pinkie. It does seem like they're hiding something."

"It would definitely appear so." Rarity nodded slightly. "…I can't help but wonder."

"I've been kind of wondering about that for a while now." Sunset noted. "Those two have been together a lot more lately, and Fluttershy has been to every single one of our practices."

"I…really don't think we should speculate any further." Rarity tried to sound convincing, although her own curiosity was winning over reason.

"Kinda funny seein' Rainbow get all red faced." AJ chuckled again. "She looks mighty silly when she's mad." She put a finger under Rarity's chin to turn her face towards her own before pecking her on the lips. "Reminds me a 'lil a you sometimes."

"Applejack, darling!" Rarity recoiled a bit and blushed harder than ever. "Remember what I said about giving a girl a bit of warning?" She asked in a quiet whisper, her heart torn between an intense desire to kiss back and a minor level of annoyance. Twilight and Sunset both exchanged dumbfounded looks of astonishment while Pinkie leaned in close for a front row view.

"One more time for the camera?" Pinkie asked, holding up her phone. "This one is for my wallpaper."

-o0o-

Once the final classes of the day had ended, Rarity ventured back to her locker. Her last class had been one of the most mind numbingly dull things she had ever experienced. Having been forced into participating in a mock sensatory committee meeting during government class, she had painfully watched the clock as other members of the class introduced fake bills to the other fake representatives in a fake show of enthusiasm, the social awkwardness of the display only rivaled by the presence of Sir Captain Obvious himself. Feeling very relieved to be free of the torturous class, she opened her locker door and quickly put away her notebook and pens.

With perfect timing, Applejack approached her from behind and tapped her on the shoulder. "Howdy there, missy." She greeted with a bit of honey in her words.

Rarity turned to face her, a smile already parting her lips. "Good afternoon, sweetness." She smiled up at her and blushed a little as Applejack moved in a bit closer. "I am…very glad to be out of class."

"Me too." AJ brushed the tips of her fingers along Rarity's cheek. "Ain't got no love lost fer that awful English class."

"I take it you are not particularly eloquent in writing then?" Rarity giggled a bit.

"Ah can write just fine." Applejack pushed the locker door a bit to hide themselves a little from the crowd of people moving past them. "Just don't like readin' aloud is all."

"You do have a unique way with words." Rarity cast her eyes to the side and gently pushed Applejack backwards a bit. "It's nothing to feel ashamed of."

"Ah ain't." Applejack leaned forward and snatched a kiss to her cheek. "Ah reckon one a these days ya'll can help me with my speakin' voice."

"Hmm…" Rarity walked two fingers up her arm. "…Then you may need to come over sometime to work on your pronunciation."

"Just might take ya up 'n that." Both girls exchanged a quick little peck on the lips before stepping away from each other to see if their little trade of affection had become more public than necessary. Thankfully, no one was paying attention. It wasn't at all odd to see couples kissing in the hallways. Even same sex couples were starting to become more common place, but for now, both Applejack and Rarity felt very conscious of their public fondness.

"Listen…sugarcube." For the first time that day, Applejack had adopted a serious tone. "Ah…wanna tell ya somethin' important."

Rarity nodded her approval. "Go on, darling."

"Ah…Ah'm serious about ya…" She blushed a bit, and as always when she was nervous, adjusted her hat. "…'N this here…what we got goin' right now…Ah'm completely serious 'bout it. Lot a gals talk 'bout havin' little flings once in a blue moon, 'n…that ain't me."

Rarity put her arms around Applejack's neck and hugged her. "I know, dear. I feel the same way… I deeply care about you…and dare I say… I very much love you." She pressed her nose against the bigger girl's chin. "Please don't think I'm…what's the word…casual about this."

Applejack wrapped her arms around her waist and smiled warmly. "Shucks, Rare… Just gonna come out 'n say it, huh?" She chuckled. "Ah love ya too." Both girls took a moment to revel in the joy of having the word 'love' used.

"Good." Rarity kissed her cheek and giggled a bit more. "I have to ask… Did something happen to cause you this kind of fear?"

"Uh…nah… Ah mean…kinda." Applejack blushed more and sighed. "Just…well Ah know ya'll been on dates before, 'n it was botherin' me all class thinkin' bout it…One a them guys ya dated is 'n my English class…Sorry, sugarcube. Maybe Ah'm just bein' a worrywart is all… Just had to make sure ya'll felt the same way."

Rarity frowned a bit and cast her eyes toward the ground. "Those dates…" She took a deep breath. "Yes, I've been on a few dates…and yes, I have had kisses on those dates."

Applejack gave her a slightly worried look. "Did…ya…like 'em?"

"Like them?"

"Yeah… them boys."

Rarity slowly nodded her head. "There were maybe one or two I thought I may have had some real feelings for, but… I suppose I was fooling myself. Those feelings…they were meant for someone else."

"Someone else, huh?" AJ cracked a smile.

"Quite." Rarity returned the smile. "Darling…I hope you realize how much I want this to last…to work." She paused to push AJ's hat back a little so they could meet eye to eye better. "I would also feel much better if I could do something to get rid of this concern you have."

"Ya'll got no idea…" Applejack leaned forward a bit more to kiss her very softly. "Ah want it to work too, 'n Ah'll do anythin' fer ya… Just…" She sighed again and looked down. "…Ah…Ah think maybe we should go somewhere 'n really talk 'bout this…"

"Is something still bothering you, love?" Rarity moved the palm of her hand down her cheek. She was beginning to feel saddened and despondent by Applejack's sudden emotional change. If today had been any indication, the country gal would be all over her if given the chance, and now it appeared that something was still weighing heavily on her mind.

"Y-Yeah…" AJ nodded. "…Let's…just get outta here er somethin'. Ah don't really wanna talk 'bout it here."

"As you wish." Rarity gathered the last of her things and held Applejack's hand as they walked out the school doors. "Would you feel more comfortable if we went for coffee?"

"Ah sure wouldn't mind it none." AJ squeezed her hand. "If that's what ya'll feel like."

"Why don't we do that, and we can have a nice long chat." They began the short trek out to where their cars were parked, and Rarity opened the door to her little silver vehicle. "Shall we take mine, or would you rather take yours?"

"Uh, how 'bout yers. Don't think Ah ever been in yer car before." Applejack approached the passenger door.

"I have no objections. Please make yourself comfortable." Rarity unlocked the doors and took a seat behind the wheel. Before she strapped herself in, she sent a message to her sister, letting her know they wouldn't be back for a little while.

Applejack had to duck low to keep from bumping her head as she climbed in. Although the seating was much smaller than what she was used to, the vehicle was incredibly clean and perfectly upholstered, a sharp contrast to her own truck. As she looked the interior over, she wondered what the cost must be like on such a nice little vehicle. "Sure is…cozy, Ah guess."

"You can move the seat back if you like. Sweetie Belle usually sits there, and she is rather short."

"Sure…" Applejack ducked her head between her knees, looking for some sort of leaver or switch. "There a button er somethin' ya gotta press?"

Rarity pointed to a button on the door. "Here, darling."

"Oh." Applejack did as was instructed, her legs beginning to stretch out more as the seat moved back. "Thanks. Ah kinda feel silly not knowin' how to move a seat."

"I felt the same way when I first bought this car." Rarity started the engine and began pulling out.

"So, ya'll bought this 'n yer own then? Wow, ain't that somethin'."

"Well…my seamstress business is rather small, but I began saving up at the beginning of school." Rarity cracked her window open a bit.

"That's real grown up of ya, sugarcube." Applejack smiled at her. "Kinda wish Ah could go back 'n do the same thing."

"It's never too late." Rarity turned to her for a moment to return the smile.

"Ah know. Ah've been savin' a bit fer Applebloom's birthday. She's gonna need a truck of her own 'n a couple years when she gets her license."

Rarity bit her lip and fought the urge to tremble in fear. The idea of the crusaders being able to drive did have its merits, but the trouble they could cause with such a resource was a terrifying idea. "Applebloom driving… That truly is a horrifying thought."

Applejack chuckled and nodded her head. "Yep..." They drove in silence for a few minutes as Applejack became more settled herself more in her seat. This gave her an opportunity to take in Rarity's figure as she focused on the road. As always, Rarity looked very lovely, but her sitting position drew Applejack's eyes towards her bare legs that ran up beneath her white skirt. That familiar urge to smother her in a deep kiss began to creep up on Applejack, forcing her to gaze out the window to quell the thought.

"You're awfully silent, darling." Rarity said after a little while. "I'm afraid you're beginning to worry me…"

"Shucks…Ah really don't mean to." Applejack sighed and shook her head slowly as she let her hat fall to her lap.

"I know you don't want to intentionally worry me." Rarity tried to sound comforting. "It would make me feel better if you talked to me about this…issue you seem to be concerned about."

Applejack took a deep breath. "Ah guess…now's a good a time as any. No sense waitin' til we get coffee."

"I wholeheartedly agree. Consider coffee as the treat and this conversation as the chore." She said as cheerfully as possible.

"Sure." AJ ran a hand through her blonde hair. "Alrighty then." She cast her eyes out the window again. "Well...since we're datin' 'n all…Ah guess Ah should tell ya that…" She cleared her throat. "…Well, ya'll ain't…the first gal…Ah dated."

Rarity nearly dropped her hands from the steering wheel in shock, but to be fair, this did explain why Applejack seemed to be so experienced in kissing. "Y-You…dated another girl?"

"Yep." AJ nodded slowly. "Ah…didn't tell ya at first cause Ah didn't want ya'll to be mad…but it ain't fair me not tellin' ya 'n not bein' completely honest."

"I…" Rarity's stutter was very apparent. "…I am indeed quite surprised…although I suppose it's not too surprising. You are a lovely girl, after all."

"Shucks, sugarcube. Yer mighty sweet sayin' that." Applejack chuckled for a moment at the cheesy attempt at a compliment. "Ya'll…don't hate me er nothin', do ya?"

"Of course not, darling." Rarity shook her head and freed one hand from the wheel to grab hold of Applejack's wrist. "Never in a million years. I do understand why you didn't want to tell me, so please don't feel bad. I would have the same hesitation if I was in your shoes…or boots."

Applejack held her hand and gave it a loving squeeze. "…Thanks, Rare. It's a big whoppin' relief to hear ya say that."

"Of course, love…of course."

Applejack squeezed her hand more firmly and smiled sheepishly. "It…It was a long time ago. Before we all started high school, Ah reck-"

When Rarity came to a stop light, she leaned to the side to give Applejack a kiss on the cheek, effectively cutting her off. "Darling, if you would rather not talk about it, I understand. The fact that you shared this much with me is already enough. Besides, darling…I wasn't planning on telling you about my previous dates, so don't force yourself. How about…we think of this as if we're starting anew; clean slate." She pulled Applejack's palm up to her lips. "Does that sound alright?"

Applejack felt herself tear up a bit, and she quickly wiped her eyes. "Ah'd…really like that." She leaned to the side to return the kiss to the cheek before lowering her hand.

Rarity flashed her a very pleased smile. "Just relax, sweetness. We'll be at the coffee shop in less than a minute, and I plan on buying you a big chocolate mocha frappuccino. That should cheer you up."

"What's a frap…frap-uh-chico?"

"Frappuccino, darling. It's a type of frozen coffee."

"Does it taste kinda like a milkshake? Ah could really go fer somethin' like that."

"You're going to love it. Trust me." Rarity giggled softly and began driving the last couple of blocks to her favorite coffee shop. Since school had just let out, Rarity had no problem finding a spot to park.

After unbuckling her belt, Rarity moved a hand towards her door, but she felt herself get pulled deeper into the cabin of the vehicle. Applejack had put an arm around her and taken the opportunity to surprise kiss her very deeply. After a moment of wide eyed astonishment, Rarity allowed herself to melt into the embrace, parting her lips a tiny bit to allow Applejack to deepen the kiss even further, and Applejack responded by sucking Rarity's lower lip between her teeth. Rarity was very, very happy to realize that Applejack had liberally used her new lip balm.

After a long couple of moments, Applejack pulled her head back, her hand resting on the gorgeous pale thigh that her eyes couldn't get enough of. "Sometimes ya'll just look so cute that…" She paused with a smile as she gave Rarity's neck a soft peck. "…Ah can't help myself."

"It makes me very happy to hear that." Rarity swallowed and gently cleared her throat, feeling very aware of the line of spit that was clinging to her lower lip. She nervously brushed a lock of her hair away from her face. "It's... actually VERY flattering to know that you find me so desirable."

Applejack chuckled and put a hand on her cheek to give her another kiss. This one was much shorter and softer than before, but with the same amount of loved conveyed. "Well come on, now." AJ teased as she opened the door and climbed out of the vehicle. "Ah'm feelin' mighty thirsty."

"I have no doubt about that." Rarity muttered beneath a giggle as she opened her door. The level of Applejack's affection still amazed and surprised her although it hadn't even been a full day into being an official pair. Rarity stood and closed her door, checking herself in the reflection of her window to see if her own colored lip balm had been smeared. To her even further surprise, she could see absolutely no trace of the cosmetic on her lips. A bright red spread across Rarity's cheeks as she realized that all of her lip balm had been sucked right off her lips.

-o0o-

"I'm so boooorrrreed!" Sweetie Belle complained as she flopped down in the bed of AJ's truck. She and the rest of her troupe had been waiting for their big sisters to get back from their little coffee break, and although they had only been gone for twenty minutes since school let out, Sweetie Belle was already experiencing the misery of having a youthful attention span.

"Yer sister said they'd only be gone fer maybe a half hour, right?" Applebloom inquired from a sitting position next to her. "It's only been a little while."

Scootaloo was standing on her scooter a few feet away from them on the concrete. "I think I almost got it." She muttered to herself before narrowing her eyes and hopping up a couple feet into the air, spinning the bottom half of her scooter around like a propeller. When she tried to land, the scooter smacked her shins with a painful amount of force. "Auuughh!"

Sweetie Belle sat up to see what the screaming was all about. "Scoots? Are you ok?"

Applebloom gasped as she saw Scoots buckle over on the ground while holding her shins. "Scootaloo! Ya'll alright?"

"I think…I'm…dying…" Scoots hissed through her teeth. "Oh-my-gosh-that-hurt-so-bad-I'm-never-riding-that-stupid-scooter-again-I-hate-myself-so-much-right-now…"

"Ah think yer gonna be ok." Applebloom helped her up into a sitting position while she tried to hold back a snicker of amusement.

As painful as it looked and as distraught as her friend was, Sweetie Belle couldn't help but giggle a tiny bit. "You should probably take it easy for a while." She said as she knelt down beside Scoots.

"Seriously…I'm NEVER riding that thing again…" Scoots exhaled slowly as she rubbed her shins with her hands. "Oh myyyyyyy goshhhhh owwwwwww…" She grumbled loudly and wiped her teary eyes with the back of her sleeve.

"That looks like it really hurt." Applebloom rubbed her back as Sweetie Belle put a hand on her shoulder. "Ah hope ya didn't break yer leg er nothin'…"

"Do you want us to help you up?" Sweetie Belle put an around her waist and began hoisting her to a standing position without allowing Scoots to give her an answer.

"Thanks…" Scoots sniffled and wiped her face again. "I'll be ok…This happens at least once a week."

"Really? 'N ya still ride that thing?" Applebloom helped Scoots hop over towards the open bed of the truck. "Probably shouldn't be tryin' all them crazy tricks."

"Or at least wear some soccer pads on your legs or something." Sweetie Belle added as all three girls sat next to each other.

"That's a good idea." Scoots nodded. "How come I've never thought of that?"

"Cause yer kinda dense." Applebloom giggled. "Just sayin', Scoots."

"Thanks. That makes me feel a LOT better." Scoots's words dripped with sarcasm. Her two friends helped her get into a sitting position in the back of the truck. "Well…that sucked." Scoots sighed and rolled up the baggy cuff of her cargo pants to eye her shins. Deep bruises were beginning to form along with a few smaller and less noticeable ones from previous mishaps. "…I'll get better with practice." She muttered.

Within a few seconds, all three girls saw Rarity pull up next to the truck in her little silver car, and she and Applejack both got out to greet them. "Howdy, girls." Applejack waved at them and put her hands on her hips. "Ya'll stay outta trouble today?"

"Yes." The trio groaned.

"Good. Now, Ah hate to spoil yer fun, gals." Applejack put her thumbs into her pockets. "But it's 'bout time we get goin' home."

Rarity motioned towards Sweetie Belle with a finger. "Come on, dear sister. I have a few projects to work on, and I would appreciate it if you started your homework early today."

"Aww, rats…" Sweetie hopped out of the back of the truck and slid into the passenger seat of the silver car. "Bye, girls…"

"Alright, Applebloom. Ah gotta help yer brother stack cider barrels 'n the barn before the snow hits, so say goodbye to yer friends."

"Fine…" Applebloom sighed and gave Scoots a hug before they both jumped down from the back of the truck. "See ya, Sweetie Belle! Bye, Scoots." Scootaloo picked up her scooter and began riding away through the parking lot, waving a hand at the group of girls that had begun to clutter around the vehicles.

Sweetie Belle got into her sister's car with a grumble when she realized her seat was much too far back. Applebloom climbed into the cab of the truck and fought with the knob on the dashboard to turn the radio on. Rarity and Applejack took a moment to face each other, both sporting a blush and a warm smile while their little sisters waited for them. "Shall…we plan something for tomorrow?" Rarity asked.

"Like a real date er somethin'?" AJ chuckled.

"Would you be alright with that? If you have other arrangements, then I fully understand if you have to say no."

"Course Ah am, sugarcube." Applejack nodded and pecked her on the cheek. "What do ya'll feel like doin'?"

"Well…at the risk of sounding cliché…would a movie be acceptable?"

"Sounds like a plan." Applejack put her hands on her waist, and Rarity giggled softly as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Ooooooooh!" Both their little sisters teased, their necks strained backwards to watch them.

Applejack rolled her eyes, and Rarity began blushing even deeper. "I suppose I shouldn't be at all too surprised…now that we've gone completely public."

"They'll get over it." AJ's smile widened as she squeezed her waist. "Want me to call ya er somethin' later?"

"I…would…very much love it if you did." Rarity nodded and leaned up to kiss her softly, and Applejack replied by closing the distances. Once they parted, both girls nearly shivered in delight. "Thank you for a wonderful day, love."

"Pleasure's all mine, Rare." Applejack begrudgingly released her hold on her waist.

Rarity let her arms fall to her side and took a deep breath before turning away to get into her car. From where she was seated, she watched Applejack start up her truck and drive away. It took her another moment to compose herself enough to notice that Sweetie Belle was gaping up at her. "So…are you twooooo...liiiiike…a thing now? For real?"

She cleared her throat and bit her lip to keep her face from turning deeper red. "Um, y-yes." Rarity nodded and gave her little sister a smile. "Yes, we are…"


	4. Chapter 4

The late afternoon of the next day felt just as exciting and nerve racking than the last couple. The school day had gone swimmingly, and Applejack had thankfully kept her hands to herself more so today than the day before. Although, Rarity did get swept up to one of the upper level hallways right before lunch. Applejack had taken her to a more secluded spot on school campus to give her the passionate kiss she had been dying to steal all morning, and Rarity was beginning to yearn for those kisses the more they were separated from each other.

Rarity had gone home right after school to change into something more fitting for a first date. She initially wanted to wear something a little formal, but her mind couldn't shake the physical memory of Applejack's strong hands around her hips. If she wore something more…daring, then she might get to experience more of that intoxicating embrace. Eventually, she settled on a pair of black pleaded khaki shorts that hugged her bottom and a white blouse with a very open neck and large collar. It was the perfect outfit that spoke for her, and Applejack understood well.

They met in the parking lot of the mall by the movie theater entrance. As always, it was never hard to find Applejack's big rusty truck. Although it could be considered an eye sore, Rarity's heart would skip a beat every time she saw it. When Rarity pulled up in front of the truck, she got out to greet her newfound love who was already standing by her door. The country gal hadn't changed her clothes that day, but her hair appeared to be secured at the base of her back in a loose braid tied off by a red ribbon that looked exceptionally pretty.

The moment Rarity exited her vehicle, Applejack immediately threw her arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground, twirling her in place before setting her down and mashing their lips together. Rarity let out a soft giggle as she gratefully accepted the kiss, basking in the sensation of Applejack's hands moving up and down her lower waist and back. Once they parted, Rarity licked her lips to speak. "I take it you missed me, darling?"

"Sure did." Applejack nodded and kissed her cheek hard while tugging on the bottom of Rarity's blouse. "Ah'm guessin' this is why ya'll had to leave school so soon, huh?"

"Indeed." Rarity giggled again and pressed her hands against her shorts to smooth them out. "I wanted to change and prepare myself before meeting you here. Do you like it?" She asked, flicking her collar with her polished fingernail.

"Yep." AJ chuckled and gently lifted the front of Rarity's blouse up that had been tucked into the front of her shorts. "But Ah'd like it even more if ya'll just decided on wearin' nothin'."

"Oh good heavens, darling. Don't be absurd." Rarity giggled louder. "I think we both know that would be impossible. I'm not even sure the law would allow such delinquent behavior."

"Guess yer right." Applejack gently squeezed her fingers around Rarity's wrists and pinned them to her sides. "But a gal can dream…"

Rarity stood on her tip toes and kissed her dimpled cheek. "Applejack, dear? I'm afraid there isn't much affection to reciprocate without the use of my hands." She received no reply other than a warm, wet kiss to her neck. The blouse was definitely the right choice. "O-Oh good heavens…" Rarity cooed softly as she closed her eyes. "Darling…remember what I said about taking things just a tad too far?"

Applejack stopped teasing her neck with her lips and brought her head up to look her in the eye with an apologetic smile. "Reckon now's one a them times, huh? Sorry, sugarcube."

Rarity freed her hands and gently patted AJ on the cheek. "No need to apologize, my dear. It does make me very happy. Perhaps another time…and certainly in another place."

"Ah'd like that." Applejack resigned herself a little by only keeping on arm around Rarity's waist. "Ah'll be countin' on it."

"You are quite something, you know that? I'll have to keep one eye on you at all times if I'm to keep my dignity." Rarity giggled softly and wrapped her arm around AJ's elbow as they began to walk towards the front of the theater.

"Well ya'll can have mine anytime, sugarplum." Applejack cooed into her ear and nipped softly at the tip of her ear.

"D-Darling-g!" Rarity squealed very softly as she felt her face turn bright red. She nervously ran a hand over her ear and brushed some of her hair back as her feet came to a stop. "G-Goodness… I…hate to admit it, but…I do feel rather stirred up when you do that."

"Oh?" Applejack chuckled hard and wrapped her arms around her waist, picking her up into the air again. "How 'bout ya'll let me do that one more time… just to see yer pretty 'lil face light up again."

Rarity sighed softly and shook her head. "Terribly sorry, love…" She wiggled her little rump a bit to lower herself down and stand on her own two feet. "I would love that more than anything…but…as I've said before, now wouldn't be the best time."

"That's arlight then." AJ hugged her gently and kissed the top of her head. "Ah'm really only teasin' ya. But, only a bit."

Rarity pressed herself deep into Applejack's embrace and nuzzled her cheek against her neck. "My goodness... Applejack, sweetness…you can be incredibly charming."

"Heh…yeah, guess this ol' gal can still learn new tricks." Applejack gave another soft chuckle as her hand moved up and down Rarity's back.

"Oh, pish-posh. You are not old yet. Not even close." Rarity giggled with a happy smile as she looked up at her. "So, getting back to our agenda… Have we decided on a movie?"

"Uh…actually, was kinda thinkin' ya'll can choose." AJ shrugged. "Ain't really got nothin' 'n mind."

"I see." They walked a few strides forward before stopping in front of the large backlit display where all the movie selections were being presented. "Well, I would like to pick something that both of us will enjoy."

"Don't worry 'bout me none, sugarpie." Applejack shook her head and kissed the top of her head. "Just pick whatever. Ah'm just glad to be here with ya."

"That's very sweet, darling." Rarity rolled her eyes and pressed a finger against AJ's nose. "But that doesn't quite solve the problem. If I don't pick a movie you want to see, then I should expect to be quite distracted instead of actually watching something. Am I wrong?"

Applejack chuckled and shook her head. "Nope, yer right. Guess I'm right easy to read sometimes, huh…"

"At times." Rarity gave her a very soft kiss to the cheek. "How about the new Mockingjay movie? I'm quite sure it will prove to be enough of an interest for you."

AJ nodded. "Sounds good." She reached into the pocket of her beat up blue jeans for her wallet and approached the ticket booth. "But Ah'm buyin'."

Rarity took a step forward to put a hand up. "Oh, it's quite alright. It was my idea to go to a movie, so please allow me to-"

"Can Ah get two fer that new Hunger Games movie?" Applejack asked the cashier. She had taken her hat off and pressed it over Rarity's face before she could protest any further.

The very bored cashier made the transaction and gave Applejack two tickets along with change in cash. "It'll be the third door on the left." She said in a less than enthusiastic voice. "Enjoy the show, and thanks for choosing Canterlot Cinema."

"Right." Applejack nodded and turned to face the infuriated fashionista.

Rarity pulled the hat down from her face and eyed Applejack dangerously. "Darling," She said with forced calmness. "I would appreciate it if you would listen to me when I'm talking to you instead of using your hat as a muffle."

Applejack just chuckled. "Nah." She put an arm around her shoulder and led her inside. "But Ah will let ya'll buy the popcorn."

"I shall do no such thing. First of all, popcorn is a death sentence for one's figure, and second of all, you do not deserve popcorn." Rarity crossed her arms angrily.

"Not even if Ah…" Applejack brought her lips to Rarity's ear to whisper. "…let ya sit 'n my lap?"

Rarity's face softened as a dark red tint spread across her cheeks. She hesitated for a moment before answering. "I…suppose I could forgive you then…" With a chuckle, Applejack put two hands on her shoulders from behind and began pushing her towards the snack bar. Still feeling a bit miffed, Rarity marched herself towards the counter. "Good evening." She said to the new cashier. "I would like a large popcorn, please."

"How 'bout a soda?" AJ asked with a chuckle.

An audible grumble came from Rarity before she added, "And a large soda."

"Um…ok." The nervous young boy behind the counter reached under the popcorn machine for a tub and began filling it. He presented the couple with the popcorn before handing Applejack a large cup which she filled with a ghastly colored green bubbly liquid that made Rarity cringe. "Will that be all?"

"I'm not sure." Rarity turned to Applejack. "Will that be all?"

"How 'bout a thing a sour straws?" Applejack asked as innocently as possible.

"Darling, you are really trying my patience…"

"Oh, 'n a chocolate bar!" Applejack sipped the soda.

"I swear…one day you will balloon to the side of a, well…a big balloon." Rarity rubbed the bridge of her nose with two fingers pinched together.

"Ah'm only kiddin', sugarpie." Applejack patted her on the back and turned to the cashier. "Just the soda 'n the popcorn."

"Ok." The cashier rang up the charges which Rarity paid for with her card. "Enjoy the movie."

"I will certainly try…" Rarity began walking towards the theater with the popcorn in her hands. Applejack followed behind her with her free hand around her waist. "You know, darling…I sometimes wonder just how you can stomach so much…appalling excuses for food." She looked up at her with a frown. "And I sometimes wonder just how I manage to tolerate you."

"Cause ya love me." Applejack smiled at her and pecked her on the nose, instantly making Rarity shiver a tiny bit in delight. "Am Ah wrong?"

"N-No…" Rarity tried to sound as defiant as possible. Applejack opened the door to the theater, and Rarity stepped inside.

Movie theaters all have this strange double hallway that snakes around the back of the seats below the projector towards the exit. Almost always, this hallway is vacant and darker than a midnight stroll through a dense forest. It takes a very sharp eye to see every little corner, but Applejack only needed the darkness and the privacy for what she had planned.

As the two girls began walking through the hallways, Applejack had snatched the bucket of popcorn from Rarity's hands, causing her to turn her head to face the thieving culprit. Before she could protest, Rarity felt and tasted the familiar lips of her beloved on her own, accented by a strange sugary flavor from the soda. Her body nearly melted as she brought her free hands up to caress Applejack's cheeks, and for the first time, Applejack was the one to pull away from the kiss first.

"Still mad, Rare?" Applejack asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Never…" Rarity gasped softly, feeling very grateful that the near darkness hid her deep blush completely. "…Sweetness… Never."

-o0o-

While lying awake in her bed, Applejack grinned up at the ceiling with her arms crossed behind her head. Although today had not been the first date in her life, it definitely had been one of the best. Every time they were together, Rarity always seemed to prepare herself for the occasion. Today had epitomized that fact very well. That cute little outfit her fashionista had on at the theater drove her mind wild, and Applejack couldn't help but tease her the whole time, running her hands up and down her hips and squeezing her waist.

What she REALLY wanted to do was move her hands just a bit lower, but their relationship was just starting out, and Applejack was concerned that it might be much too soon for such behavior. Even though kissing was not a problem, Applejack was well aware of how often Rarity would have to push her back to contain the situation. Although a bit frustrating, Applejack felt incredibly happy. She also secretly loved that angry face Rarity would make when she became irritated. It was both adorable and very kissable.

As Applejack ran the memories of that evening over in her head, she rolled onto her side to check the time. It wasn't that late in the evening, but late enough for the rest of her family to be asleep. Unfortunately, she just couldn't bring herself to close her eyes, and she felt as if the world might be asking too much of her. First, she had to pull herself away from her sugarpie when the movie ended to go home, and now she was expected to sleep?

A much needed excuse to stay up came in the form of a phone call, and Applejack reached for her cell phone to answer without looking at it. Being almost completely sure it would no doubt be her fashionista, she answered with an almost coy attitude. "Guess ya'll can't sleep none either, huh?"

"Uh, what?" Came a crackly reply from the other end.

Applejack sat up in bed, instantly recognizing the voice. "Rainbow Dash?" She asked, running a hand through her long hair. "That you?"

"Yeah." Dash's voice sounded half annoyed and half frustrated. What about Applejack had no idea. "What's with the phone sex voice?"

If she had been drinking something, Applejack would have spit all over her blanket. "Beg yer pardon, Rainbow, it ain't nothin' like that! Just…shut yer yapper 'n tell me why ya called before Ah hang up."

"I can't tell you why I called and not talk at the same time, dummy." Dash growled.

"Fine." AJ growled back, and for a couple seconds, both girls experienced a very awkward silence. "So? What's makin' ya call me 'n the middle a the night?" A very long sigh could be heard from Dash's end, and Applejack immediately felt bad for snapping at her. "Sugarcube..? Somethin' wrong?"

"No…Well, I mean, yeah…kinda." Dash took a deep breath. "There's good news, and then there's…not so good news."

"Alright." Applejack rolled onto her side and nuzzled her face into her pillow. "Go ahead, shoot."

"Ok… I got this letter from Manehatten University." Dash said with a groaned.

"Accepted to college er somethin'?" Applejack chuckled. "That what's eatin' at ya?"

"Um, not exactly. It's a letter from the athletic department. I think they want to give me a sports scholarship or something. It says they have a couple offers they want discuss with me."

"Well butter my pancakes 'n call me a grand slam! Congratulations to ya, Rainbow!" Applejack chuckled again. "That's a mighty big achievement!"

"Thanks…" Dash replied solemnly. "It is kind of a big deal, huh…"

"Big deal 'n then some. Ah'd be right proud a myself if Ah were ya'll."

"Thanks. I appreciate that."

"Have ya told the other gals? Ah'm sure they'd be real proud of ya too."

"No…no, please don't tell them anything." Dash sounded panicked at the end of her sentence. "This conversation stays between you and me, got it? I wouldn't even tell you this…but I know you're honest and will keep your word when you say that you won't tell anyone."

"Ah haven't given ya my word yet, sugarcube. But, if it helps, Ah promise that my lips er shut tighter than a cork 'n a rain barrel."

"Cool…" Dash could be heard shuffling around in bed with the TV on very low in the background.

"So, what's got ya down, Rainbow? Don't wanna leave yer friends er somethin' when ya run off to college?"

"Something like that…" Dash sighed heavily again. "…Something like that…"

"Listen, sugarcube. Ah know it'll be a might difficult sayin' goodbye to all yer friends, but it ain't like we're not gonna be friends when we grow up. Just gonna be different is all…" Applejack could hear herself talk, but her mind began thinking about the dreaded possible future where she might be separated from her beloved fashionista. "But…Ah do kinda see where ya'll er comin' from…"

"Y-Yeah…" Dash trailed off.

"Ah…Ah'm thinkin' 'bout what it be like if me 'n Rarity got split up cause she went off to college er somethin'…" Applejack mumbled. "S-Sorry, that ain't important right now. Ah'm gettin' way ahead a myself."

"N-No, no no, your right. I was thinking the same thing." Dash perked up. "Well, kinda."

"Really? 'Bout Rarity?"

"What? No, dummy. I'm not thinking about Rarity. She's all yours, AJ. Go crazy."

Applejack chuckled. "Don't think Ah need yer blessin', but thank you kindly."

"Whatever…" Dash grumbled and an audible thump could be heard over the phone which Applejack presumed to be Dash thumping her forehead. "…You're not listening…"

"Sorry, sugarcube. Please keep goin'."

"Ok…" Dash took another deep breath. "It's not that I'll be away from all of you girls…well, maybe that's part of it, but mostly it's…" Dash paused to rethinking her words. "Well, what you have with Rarity….I know how that is."

"Ya do?" Applejack was genuinely surprised. "What, ya'll like, datin' somebody right now?"

"You can't tell anyone this. ANYONE. If she found out I told you…"

"Ah swear ain't no one gonna know ya told me, Rainbow. Just say what ya gotta say."

"…Fluttershy…" Dash mumbled softly.

"Beg pardon?"

"I said…Fluttershy. I'm…dating Fluttershy."

"Ah see." Applejack bit her lip to hold back a laugh. "Well, ain't that somethin'."

"You don't sound surprised…" Dash commented with a hint of irritation.

"Well, Ah'd be lyin' if Ah said Ah was." Applejack chuckled once and bit her lip harder. "Sorry, Rainbow. Just…Ain't all that surprised. Maybe a 'lil, but not much."

"Are we really that obvious?"

"No, not really, but me 'n probably the rest a the gals got their suspicions."

"Crap…" Dash sighed loudly. "…I wouldn't be shocked if Pinkie Pie got the same idea."

"Yeah, she sure can be a real sharp tool sometimes. Ain't nothin' get past her 'n a good day."

"Yeah…" Dash flopped back on her bed and breathed a sigh of relief. It felt liberating to tell someone her big secret, even if it meant betraying the trust of the very person she cared about the most. She knew that somehow she would have to make it up to her. "…That's kind of the whole deal. I…really wanna take this scholarship. It's always been a dream of mine to play for a big school…Maybe even be on TV."

"Sounds mighty nice." Applejack nodded more to herself than Dash since she couldn't see the facial expression. "…Bet ya'll would have the time a yer life playin' soccerball at a big ol' college."

"Did…you just…say soccerball?"

"Yeah. Why? Ain't that a word?"

"Well, yeah it's a word, but…" Dash actually giggled. "It's called 'soccer', not… Nevermind." Dash giggled again, her laughter beginning to build.

"Hey, it was 'n honest mistake, Rainbow." Applejack grumbled. "Ain't no need to laugh at me."

"Actually, hehe… You kind of deserve it. Who says 'soccerball'? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! Hahaha…"

"Now yer just bein' cruel…"

"Sorry…sorry." Dash took a second to regain her composure. "I didn't mean to give you a hard time, AJ. Sorry."

"It's fine… Just let this one go, 'n we'll be even."

"Yeah, sure. That's fair."

"So…what are ya gonna do?" Applejack asked, trying to convey enough concern in her voice. "Ya'll thinkin' 'bout leavin' yer sweetheart fer some big college dream?"

Dash groaned very loudly into her hand before answering. "I have NO idea… I mean, yeah I have thought about it… I really wanna do this. But, I…I don't…" Dash paused to angrily wipe a tear from her face. "…I don't want to leave her…"

"Well, Ah gotta ask…" Applejack scrunched up for a moment. "…Do ya love her?"

"Sure…Of course I do… I think I…love her more than anyone. I've never felt this way about anyone before…" Dash sighed and bit her lip to keep from crying. "Damnit…I'm gonna cry…"

"If ya gotta cry, Ah ain't gonna tease ya none. Ah don't cry much, but a good cry's always good fer the soul, 'er somthin'…" Applejack palmed her face. "Sorry, Ah was tryin' to sound smart."

Dash giggled and sniffled. "Yeah? Well you really suck at it."

"Watch it, missy. Ah'm tryin' to be nice."

"Yeah…I know…" Dash heaved a bigger sigh. "I appreciate you talking to me about this…"

"Anytime, sugarcube. Just don't wait too long tryin' to figure out what to do next. Love don't last forever…so…" Applejack paused as she felt her heart sink a little. It hadn't dawned on her before, but there was now a distinct possibility that she and Rarity might face the same problem. "…so…ya'll gotta hang on to what ya got…"

"You think so?" Dash asked, more so out of reassurance. "I guess…Yeah, I mean…Fluttershy is the most important person in my life… She's more important to me than a stupid scholarship anyway… Right now…I really just wanna hug her…and tell her all this…"

"Then Ah think ya'll gotta good plan goin'." Applejack chuckled. "Ah'm sure she'll be right glad to hear all them nice things ya'll just told me."

"Yeah…" Dash smiled took a sigh of relief. "Wow…I should call you more often. I feel WAYYY better now…"

"Like Ah said, sugarcube. Anytime."

-o0o-

This would now be the third time she had showered today. The first was when she just woke up. That was normal for her, but the second time took place right after school after having rushed home to prepare herself for her very first date. Now, with the long movie behind her and many kisses gone by, Rarity found herself somewhat clammy all over. Sitting in Applejack's lap during the movie was quite the experience. If there wasn't a tense moment or an action scene taking place, Rarity found her lips locked firmly with those of that feisty farm girl. To top everything off, those strong hands of hers moved every which way but nowhere during the entire movie, although there was one place they dared not venture.

Being a lady of grace and civility, Rarity had a hard time coming to terms with the slight disappointment caused by Applejack's hesitance to move south of the border. It didn't surprise her much that Applejack was so hands on in her affections. After all, Rarity had always been more than aware of her own beauty considering the effort that went into her appearance. However, what she REALLY wanted during one of those passionate little kisses in the dim theater was to FINALLY feel Applejack give her a squeeze. As Rarity exited the shower to examine herself in the mirror, she sighed softly while giving herself a little pat on the bum. Maybe one day…if she could just get past the barrier of her own social graces.

When she stepped foot into her bedroom, Rarity let out a shriek of terror while her hands fumbled with her towel to provide as much modesty as possible. "SWEETIE BELLE!"

The source of her fright nearly fell off the bed. Sweetie Belle wasn't expecting Rarity to scream, and she felt just as terrified. "Rarity! Sorryyyyyy sorry sorry!"

"What are you doing in here!?" Rarity huffed angrily.

"Nothing!" Sweetie Belle squeaked. "I-I was just trying to get a better wifi signal cause I'm downloading a new game… Your room gets better reception than mine. I didn't think you'd be out of the shower so soon."

Rarity's eye twitched while a long pause took place. "…You mean to tell me that I nearly suffered a heart attack because you wanted a better wifi signal?"

"I really didn't mean to scare you, big sis. Honest." Sweetie Belle stood awkwardly and shuffled her feet towards the door. "I'll just be going now…"

Rarity's gaze followed her out the door, and as her head turned slowly to keep their eyes locked, Sweetie Belle could see her eye make another twitch of irritation. The door to the bedroom closed, and Rarity pinched the bridge of her nose firmly. "I swear, little sister…" She grumbled quietly. "…If you become the death of me, I will haunt you to your grave…"

With a very exacerbated sigh, Rarity stood and marched towards her closet to retrieve some pajamas. Normally, she would have enjoyed the feeling of immense comfort after slipping into her nightwear, but that irksome bother had drained all the relaxation out of her evening. Determined not to let the past couple of minutes ruin her almost perfect day, Rarity sat on her bed and slowly leaned back against her pillows. Before she could even get the slightest bit comfortable, the sound of her phone filled the entire room. Rarity could feel her heart begin to race again as the residual adrenaline in her system gave her another shock.

"Please…not right this very second…" Rarity sighed for a long moment before snatching her phone up. "Applejack, my darling," She spoke into the base of her phone softly but with a hint of agitation. "I do thank you for the call, but would it be alright if I called you back in a couple minutes? I may need to go introduce my little sister to my pillow until she stops moving."

"…"

Rarity sat up. "Darling? Are you there?"

"T-This…um…this isn't Applejack."

The voice was unmistakable. "Fluttershy? Oh, good heavens, darling. I am so terribly sorry. Please forget what I just said. Sweetie Belle is just being a pill right now, and I am a little miffed at the moment. Oh, and I don't actually intent to commit murder…"

"If…now isn't a good time…I can hang up." Fluttershy sounded more nervous than usual.

"No, forgive me. I apologize for my rather brusque tone. I would love to speak with you."

"Um…o-ok…"

"Is…something the matter, darling? You sound…upset, like you've been crying."

"Oh…really?" Fluttershy was making every effort to sound puzzled by the statement, but Rarity didn't have to see her face to know the truth.

"Fluttershy, dear... Please don't take this the wrong way, but I've known you long enough to tell whether or not you're upset, so I would appreciate it if you were honest with me." Rarity brought her feet together and her knees to her chin as she spoke.

A moment of dead air occurred before Fluttershy finally replied. "…Maybe a little…"

"Oh no…darling." Rarity sighed softly. "Please tell me why you're crying. I must know. I can't bare to hear you so miserable."

Fluttershy sobbed very quietly into the phone for a few seconds until taking a deep breath. "I-I'm sorry…"

"That's alright, dear. Please take your time." Rarity sat up and crossed her legs as she stared intently at her wall. "Fluttershy, could I ask you a question?"

A soft sniffling was followed by a "Y-Yes."

"Have you experienced some teasing, or have you been picked on recently?"

"Oh, um…no…" Fluttershy replied very softly. "It's nothing like that."

"Well, that is somewhat of a relief to hear. I was afraid that you might have been the recipient of bullying." Rarity growled at her wall. "If that were the case, I would have half a mind to…" She cleared her throat. "Forgive me. I was beginning to ramble."

"It's ok…" Fluttershy sounded just a tad better. "…It's kind of nice just to talk to someone about this."

"That's what I'm here for, my dear. It makes me feel quite honored that you would come to me."

"Well…you've always been a good listener, Rarity…"

"Thank you very much. I know I may not be the best at giving advice, but I do want to be the best friend that I can be."

"I'm glad…" Fluttershy paused to take in some air. "…I feel a little better already."

"That is wonderful to hear." Rarity began wiggling her toes together as she talked. "Would it be alright if you told me now?"

"About…why I'm crying?"

"Yes, please."

"O-Okay…" On her end, Fluttershy had curled up under her covers with her blanket pulled over her entire body. "…Well, I-I…was at Dashie's house earlier…"

"I see. Was there a problem during your visit?"

"No…well, I don't think so… It wasn't so much the visit."

"Then what exactly?"

"I know…I shouldn't have done this. I shouldn't have gone through her mail… I just…it was sitting right there on her dresser, and it looked really important."

"So, you're telling me that you went through her mail?"

"N-No…just one letter. I didn't even mean to read it at first…"

"So, you're upset because you read her letter without telling her, and now you feel bad?" Rarity sighed inwardly. "Darling, I really don't see why you should be so broken up about this. I'm sure Rainbow Dash wouldn't give it a second thought if you glanced at a letter in her home."

"I-I know that…" Fluttershy sniffled again. "It's what was in the letter…"

"Oh, that makes a lot more sense. Alright then, what was in the letter? I do hope Ms. Dash isn't in some sort of trouble."

"N-No…She's not. The letter was actually good news…for her."

"I'm listening."

"It was from Manehatten University. I didn't really understand a lot of it, but…I think she got a scholarship or something."

"I-I see…that is good news." Rarity paused. "I have to wonder…why she didn't tell any of us. This does seem like the kind of thing she would be screaming and shouting about."

"M-Mhm…" Fluttershy bit her lip harder than she intended, but it did keep her from crying again. "…I…just don't understand why she didn't tell me… It feels like she's trying to keep this a secret."

"And you feel hurt because of this?" Rarity asked.

"Y-Yes…"

Rarity used the next couple of silence seconds to mull over her next words. "I'm rather surprised she didn't at least tell you. Aren't you two best of friends?"

"A-Actually…w-well…" The hesitation in Fluttershy's voice was painfully clear. "…W-We're something….something more than friends."

Rarity really had to look past those words to understand their meaning. Fluttershy had always been the type to underplay her words, so if she said 'more than friends', then she had to ask this next question. "Darling…I know this is terribly forward of me to ask, but…are you and Rainbow Dash…dating?"

The phone line seemed to go dead until Rarity heard a nearly inaudible "Yes." Fluttershy cleared her throat softly. "Y-Yes…w-we…we are…"

Rarity's face turned red, and she found that a smile was beginning to form on her lips. "I see. This really is quite something, isn't it?"

"Um…I guess so."

Rarity was finally beginning to understand the gravity of Fluttershy's sorrow. "Darling, I need you to do something important."

"What's that?" Shy asked, feeling rather nervous now.

"I realize that you are upset and rather distraught considering the circumstances, but you must reach out and talk to Rainbow Dash about how you feel."

"O-Oh…n-no, I can't… I don't want to bother her with my feelings…"

"Are you quite sane?" Rarity scowled at her phone. "Forgive me for being so…stern, but you just told me that you two are now dating, right?"

"W-Well…y-yes…"

"Then why in heavens are you keeping your feelings to yourself? Being in a relationship means that you share your feelings with each other. I am honestly…and I regret to say it, but I am a little mad at you right now. There is no reason for you to bottle yourself up and lock away your concerns. You MUST talk to Rainbow Dash about your feelings!"

"I-I…w-well…t-the thing is…" Fluttershy sighed heavily. "I-I…can't…do it…"

"Why not?" Rarity groaned. "I will not accept this behavior from you, Fluttershy. Darling, if Rainbow Dash means ANYTHING to you, then you will have to talk to her about this."

"I...know…"

"Is she important to you?"

"Y-Yes…"

"How important?"

"Dashie…means everything to me…" The sobbing began again, and Fluttershy couldn't fight it any longer. "…I-I…love her so much…I-I can't bare to leave her…I-I…I need her…"

"Then you better tell her all of those things before it's too late. If you don't and she leaves, it will no doubt destroy you. I…" Rarity felt the need to wipe a tear from her own eye. "…I…will also be rather upset if something happened between you two."

"I'm so sorry…" The sobbing was beginning to diminish. "I'm so sorry, Rarity…I-I…I'm just a weak person… Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve having Dashie…"

"Now you STOP with those self defeating ideas RIGHT NOW!" Rarity was surprised to hear herself screaming. "No more of this negative talk, understood? No more putting yourself down."

Fluttershy nearly cringed from the volume coming from her phone, but it was enough to make her stop crying and pay attention. "O-Okay…s-sorry…"

"Stop apologizing, dear. You never have to apologize for how you feel." Rarity sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Darling, I am sorry for yelling at you… I am just very worried about you, and I hope you understand that I want you to be happy."

"Thank you… It really means a lot to hear you say that."

"Good. However, there's someone else who cares just as much about how you feel, perhaps even more so."

"Dashie…"

"That's right." Rarity nodded at her wall. "Dashie…I mean, Rainbow Dash. I may not know her as well as you do, but I can see now that she cares a great deal about you, and I am quite certain that she loves you very much. I know that you would feel terrible if something came between you two, but think about how she might feel. There's a very good chance that she would feel just as heartbroken if things ended with you."

"I…didn't even think about it like that…"

"Well, at least now you understand." Rarity laid her head back and closed her eyes, taking a long sigh. As much as she tried not to think about the possibility, her mind kept creating the hypothetical scenario of when she and Applejack would have to face the same dilemma. "But…try not to think about the worst case scenario, dear. It doesn't do any good to dwell on the bad things in life."

"Okay…" Fluttershy could be audibly heard taking a deep breath and a long sigh. "…I'll try not to… I honestly don't mean to…"

"I know you don't, darling. You may not want to hear this, but…I'm afraid that you might have a tendency to think of the worst. Try to picture the good in your relationship, and…if I were you, I would do everything in my power to keep the relationship alive. It sounds to me like you truly do love Rainbow Dash."

"I do…I really do…"

-o0o-

Applejack felt rather sleepy as she parked her truck in her usual spot in the school parking lot. As much as she felt pride in herself for helping Rainbow through her troubles, a great level of discomfort had forced her to stay up very late the night before. No matter how much she tried, Applejack couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of being separated from her beloved. The thought kept her up until the early hours of the morning, and each time she tossed and turned in her bed, a part of her wanted to pick up her phone and call Rarity just to tell her that she loved her.

Even when Applebloom hopped out of her seat and headed towards the school doors, Applejack sat in the driver's seat with her head leaning against the door window. Having been so rushed in the morning, she hadn't been able to spare a moment to check whether or not her eyes had become bloodshot while rushing to fit into her usual clothes. Fortunately, she had brought her trusty thermos full of the darkest power coffee she ever made simmering inside the bottle. Hopefully Rarity wouldn't be too taken aback by the strong coffee that no doubt would linger in her breath.

Applejack probably would have felt a little better if she knew that Rarity wasn't having much of a better morning. Her sleep had been a bit less broken, but she had to force herself out of bed earlier than usual just to fit in her morning beauty routine. It was also unfortunate that she had to compromise attire choice for time to make tea. Instead of a perfectly quaffed head of hair, her long locks had been brushed to the side in a long wave. Instead of a perfectly arranged outfit, Rarity had begrudgingly decided on a pair of tight black jeans and a white blouse accented by a little black tie. It was the best she could to look gracefully civil without fighting every little urge to go back to bed.

She pulled up in her silver car beside Applejack's truck and got out. Her eyes took a second to focus before realizing that Applejack was still inside her truck. It was hard to tell, but it looked as if she was sleeping. With a soft knock on the window, Rarity asked, "Sweetness?"

Applejack's eyes shot open and she sucked in a short gasp of air before turning her head. When she saw who it was, Applejack opened the door. "Howdy…sugarcube…" Appleack mumbled through a long yawn.

"Oh, darling…You look…terrible." Rarity put a hand on her cheek with a hint of concern in her voice. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Applejack choked back a yawn and nodded slowly. "Ah just…didn't sleep none too well last night is all."

"I can see that." Rarity rubbed her thumb up and down the little dimples by her nose. "I didn't sleep very well either…"

"Really?" Applejack put a hand atop Rarity's and kissed her palm. "C'mere…let me hold ya."

"I…would absolutely love that, but you may need to exit your car first."

"Nah. C'mere." Applejack smiled and reached out with her strong arms, pulling Rarity up into her lap before closing the door.

"S-Sweetness!" Rarity gasped when she heard the door close. "It is rather cramped in here with two people in the same seat."

"That's kinda the idea." Applejack wrapped her arms around Rarity's slender waist and squeezed very tightly.

"Darling…" Rarity put her arms around her neck as she shifted her tooshie in AJ's lap. "You're beginning to worry me… Are you sure there's nothing bothering you?"

"Uh…" AJ sighed and slowly shook her head. "…Ah just…keep thinkin' all these horrible thoughts…"

"And what are these horrible thoughts?" Rarity asked in a soft voice as she put a finger under Applejack's chin to tilt her face upwards.

A slight blush crossed her face and AJ darted her eyes down with a hint of embarrassment. "…Ah…well, Ah keep thinkin' that…one a these days…ya'll er gonna move away 'er somethin', 'n Ah…"

"Shh…" Rarity pushed her hat onto the seat beside her beloved and ran a hand over her long blonde hair. "…It's rather uncanny, love. I had the same thoughts. With school coming to a close soon, and…everything that's happened recently…"

Neither girl was aware of the phone calls they each had the previous night, but the worry was exactly the same. "Shucks…" Applejack choked. "Ah'm gonna lose ya, aren't Ah…I just know it…"

"I promise you, darling…I will always be here with you, and I'm never going anywhere. I will do whatever it takes to keep your heart close to mine." Rarity kissed her forehead and breathed a sigh of warm air against her face.

"Ya promise?" AJ mumbled.

"I do…as long as you can do the same."

"Of course Ah do. Ah wouldn't have it no 'nother way…" Applejack gave an awkward smile. "…Ah don't really know what's been comin' over me these last couple days…but…gosh darnit, Ah…love ya so much… Past couple days been a dream come true fer me, 'n Ah ain't never been happier."

"Aww…sweetness." Rarity smiled back and press their foreheads together. "It fills me with immense joy to hear you say that. I would never trade my time with you for anything."

"Shucks…now ya'll 'er bein' mighty sweet too… Ah ain't used to such mushy talk all the time."

"Are you alright with it? I must admit that I am not accustomed to it myself, but I can definitely say that I love it very much."

"Me too…" Applejack whispered softly as she gave Rarity a soft kiss. "Me too…"

"Sweetness…" Rarity gave her a peck on the nose before giggling softly into a yawn, then laying her head on AJ's shoulder. "I do so wish to run away with you for the day…"

"Why don't we then?" AJ chuckled and ran her hands down Rarity's thighs. "Ah reckon ain't no one gonna know."

"It would be a highly irresponsible thing to do." Rarity shook her head. "Besides, I would hate to think that our new relationship became the start of reckless behavior."

"Well…how 'bout just a bit a reckless then."

"Just a bit?" Rarity looked her square in the face. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Uh…" Applejack chuckled more mischievously. "…Closer yer eyes, sgarcube."

"Oh, goodness me, you sly devil." Rarity put her hands over her eyes and giggled loudly. "I do hope you didn't buy me a present, because I didn't bring you one."

"Ya'll brought one alright. It's sittin' 'n my lap." Applejack slid her hand up her thigh, slowly moving higher and higher to her prize. Once her hand rested against Rarity's soft rump, she gave a firm squeeze with her strong hand.

Rarity could not keep a gasp of surprise from escaping her lips, and from behind her hands, her face turned cherry red. "D-Darling…" She squeaked softly.

"Is…this alright, hun?" Applejack muttered into her ear.

"Quite…more than alright…" Rarity pressed her blushing face into Applejack's neck and gave her shoulder a soft peck. "…I've been waiting a long while for you to do that."

Applejack moved her head back a bit to plant wet kisses across Rarity's forehead. "Golly…y-yer butt is…so soft…" She paused to swallow. "…Ah'm mighty sorry. Ah sound so silly right now…"

"Hush, please…Let's just sit here like this for as long as we can…" Rarity yawned once more as she nuzzled her face deeper into her neck. "And…please don't move your hand…"

"Yes, ma'am." Applejack kissed her cheek and squeezed her tooshie again. "…Think maybe we could nap away the first class? Ah'm plum tuckered… 'n Ah REALLY don't wanna move."

"It is very tempting…VERY tempting… How much time do you think we have before school starts?"

"Probably only a couple minutes."

"...Then let's just sit here…At the very least I'll be more alert for my next class."

Applejack slowly titled her seat back, letting Rarity lay against her atop her lap. "…Ah love ya…"

"I love you too, sweetness." Rarity kissed her cheek one last time before closing her eyes. "…you're so…warm." She muttered through a long yawn.

AJ gave her a soft chuckle before closing her own eyes. "…Yer just too cute."


	5. Chapter 5

The morning nap Rarity had shared with her beloved had been glorious. As much as her body had thanked her for the extra couple hours of sleep, a tinge of guilt lingered. Although she wasn't the model student by any means, Rarity was never one for skipping class, but being able to spend even one more minute with Applejack during the day was worth any trouble. Applejack was even happier after their nap together. Not only had she caught up on her sleep, but she had gotten the chance to do something she had thought about for a very long time. It was incredibly hard to forget just how soft and inviting Rarity's tooshie was, and a prideful smirk blessed her face as the pair walked into school together.

The lunch bell sounded throughout the halls as they made their way to their lockers. A circus of teenagers began flooding the empty corridors, everyone eager to eat and mingle. By the time they arrived at their lockers, both girls were moderately surprised to see another pair waiting for them, hand in hand. Rainbow Dash had an uncharacteristic welcoming smile while Fluttershy beamed very brightly beside her. It was hard to tell which couple was having a better morning.

"Hey, guys." Dash waved to them, pulling Shy gently closer to her. "We've been waiting all morning to run into you two."

"Don't tell me you both were standing by our lockers this entire time." Rarity said with a somber expression.

"What? No, that would be weird." Dash giggled. "No, I mean, we've been waiting to talk to you two."

"All good news Ah hope." AJ nodded with an understanding wink at Dash.

"Yeah. Very good. Right, Shy?" Dash put a hand on Shy's back.

"Mhm." Shy nodded slowly and blushed just a tiny bit, enough to be noticed.

"I see." Rarity put a finger to her chin.

"I wanted to tell you guys that…" Dash paused to put a hand on Shy's head. "…We're really glad you two took the time to chat with us last night. It really helped us work things out."

"What do ya mean 'you two'?" AJ asked. "Ya'll only called me last night."

"Wait, I thought I was the one who received a phone call." Rarity felt puzzled.

"Um…we talked last night…" Shy pointed gingerly at Rarity. "…and you talked to Dashie." Her finger moved towards Applejack. "…I know…we said to keep it a secret, but…"

"But it's totally cool." Dash finished Shy's sentence. "We both know, so it's fine."

"Oh, I see." Rarity nodded with understanding. "For a moment there, I was certain I had lost some of my wits."

"Ya'll gotta long way to go before ya'll 'er fergettin' stuff." Applejack chuckled and placed a hand on Rarity's waist. "Probably twenty 'er so years."

"Twenty?" Rarity gasped. "I beg your pardon, darling, but I have MANY more years before I'm old and forgetful. Twenty…" She scoffed. "…You really have a bad sense of time, dear."

"Ah'm only teasin', sugarpie." AJ squeezed her waist. "Yer gonna be the purttiest gal at the nursin' home come seventy."

Rarity's annoyed face didn't change even when AJ gave her a little peck on the cheek. "That really isn't a compliment…"

"Ok, cool, great." Dash sighed and rolled her eyes. "ANYWAYS… I'm sure you both know by now that we're dating." Upon hearing that word, Shy felt her cheeks tingle a tiny bit more.

"So is today gonna be the big day when ya'll break the big news to the rest of the gals?" AJ asked with a tip of her hat.

"Uh, no." Dash shook her head.

"N-Not…yet." Shy shook her head as well. "…At least…not…for a little while longer."

"That's a cryin' shame." AJ chuckled. "Ya'll make the cutest 'lil couple."

"And what about us?" Rarity put a hand on her hip and smiled up at the tall blonde. "Are we not just as cute?"

"Not really." AJ returned the smile. "We're just the prettiest."

"Aw…sweetness." Rarity blushed ever so slightly and giggled softly.

"Oh my gosh…" Dash groaned and palmed her face. "Are you two gonna be like this all the time now?"

"I think it's nice…" Shy quietly choked out. "…It's…sweet."

"Don't get much sweeter than this ripe 'lil piece a candy." AJ commented as she walked two fingers up Rarity's spine, making her nearly shiver.

"Darling, please…not right this second. I'm very flattered, and dare I say, I am rather pleased. However, I do have a question." Rarity tried her best to sound adamant despite realizing just how good that felt. "I am quite interested to know what your college plans are, Rainbow Dash. It was my understanding that you received a letter in the mail?"

"Oh, yeah. That." Dash shrugged. "It's whatever. I'm probably not going to take the whole scholarship offer thing unless Fluttershy decides to come with me to Manehatten." Dash put an arm around Shy's shoulder. "That's probably not gonna happen anyway. It'll be easier just to stay with her."

"Well, that's mighty sweet of ya, Rainbow." AJ gave her an approving smile. "Takes a lot a love to make a big decision like that."

"After thinking about it…" Dash paused to cast a glance down towards Shy who met her gaze with a sheepish little smile that nearly melted her heart. "…It really wasn't hard to make my decision. I want to stay here with Shy. That's all I really want right now."

"Aww." Rarity put her hands together and pressed them against the side of her head. "This is truly some wonderful news. I had no idea you could be such a sweet soul, Rainbow." She held out her arms for a hug, and Dash took a second to realize what was going on before stepping forward to hug her. "You take very good care of Fluttershy, understood?"

"Yeah." Dash patted her on the back. "I will. I promise."

"Good. I'm trusting you."

Fluttershy felt so beloved by Dash's words that she nearly felt like crying. Instead, she chose to give Dash a small peck on the cheek as the two girls continued to hug. When the hug lasted for longer than a couple more seconds, Dash tried to pull away. To her surprise, Rarity wouldn't let go. "Um, Rarity? You can let go now."

"What kind of perfume do you use?" Rarity asked, taking a whiff of Dash's neck.

"Uhh…I don't use that stuff." Dash gently pushed her away.

"Really? Then how in all things silky smooth do you smell so wonderful?" Rarity asked in enthusiasm usually reserved to Canterlot High's resident party animal.

"Settle down there, Rare." AJ chuckled louder and pulled her into her side to create some distance for Dash. "Ah gotta admit, it's a bit strange to be sniffin' yer friends."

"I wasn't planning on doing that, love." Rarity grumbled up at her. "I'm just merely curious."

"U-Umm…" Shy slowly moved a hand up into the air. "…I think…I know why."

"Why?" Rarity asked with wide eyes.

"Is it really that important?" Dash asked, now feeling rather embarrassed. "I really don't feel super comfortable talking about how I smell."

"Hate to say it, but Ah'm a tad curious myself." AJ nodded once. "Shy, ya'll were sayin' somethin'?"

"Mhm…" Shy nervously pressed her index fingers together while staring at the floor. "…I um…well…I did some of Dashie's laundry last night, and…I used my mom's fabric softener."

"Ohhh, I see now…" Rarity nodded slowly with her finger pressed firmly against her chin. "This may be terribly presumptuous of me to ask, but would you perhaps message me later tonight and let me know what fabric softener you use? I would be ever so grateful."

"U-Um…s-sure." Shy nodded while looking up at her from behind her long pink hair. "…I can do that."

Applejack chuckled low and crossed her arms. "Well hot dog, Rainbow. Been havin' 'ol Shy over doin' yer laundry, huh?"

"I don't get…" Dash squinted up at the country gal before a furious red blush covered her face. "…Hey! Whoa whoa whoa! It's not like that!"

"Sure it ain't." AJ winked.

"Oh goodness…." Shy tried to hide farther behind her hair.

"Excuse me, dear." Rarity put a hand on AJ's shoulder with a stern face. "I don't believe such private affairs are any of our business."

"Oh goodness…gracious…" Shy squeaked loudly.

"Nothing happened! Geeeez! Applejack, shut your face!" Dash growled and narrowed her eyes at the floor. At times like these, Dash wished she had long hair like her adorable little girlfriend.

"Ah'm only teasin', Rainbow." Applejack nudged her shoulder with a grin. "Ah'm sure ya'll ain't a horn dog 'er nothin' like that."

"Next time, dear…" Rarity wrapped an arm around AJ's elbow. "…please refrain from such talk. I'm sure Miss Dash and little Fluttershy wouldn't wish to hear about our own…" She cleared her throat. "…Actually, let's just drop the subject."

"Oh…goodness…gracious…me…." Shy whispered very very softly, her face now an entirely different color. Maybe one day on her deathbed she might tell someone the real truth, but for now, there was no way she could admit that Applejack was rather keen. Although it didn't happen as much as she would like, Dashie would sometimes come over after practice when her mother wasn't home.

"S-So…uh…" Dash raised her head and ran her fingers through her short hair. "Lunch?"

"Sounds like a mighty swell idea." Applejack nodded. "How's lunch sound, Rare?"

Rarity patted her flat, slender tummy to gauge her hunger level. There wasn't much room for anything more than a small lettuce wrap, but she knew that skipping meals was bad for her complexion. "I believe lunch is a very good idea."

"…gracious…" Shy took a deep breath, gathering her courage to look her friends in the face.

"Uh, Shy? You can come out now. We're going to get some lunch." Dash patted the top of her head again with a gentle palm.

"O-Oh…u-um…yes, lunch…of course." Shy looked up at her athletic girlfriend before immediately receiving a much needed comfort hug. "Thanks…"

"Anytime, Shy." Dash giggled with a little crackle in her voice. "I'm SUPER hungry right now."

"Well, ain't no reason to dawdle when food's a waitin'." AJ wrapped her arm around Rarity's waist tighter and firmer than before. "Come on now, sugarcube. Ya'll need some fried chicken for them skinny legs a yers."

"I will do no such thing." Rarity said defiantly. "…But…thank you for calling me skinny." AJ just chuckled and shook her head as they began walking towards the cafeteria.

Dash gently squeezed Shy's hand and began walking down the hall after their friends. Ever since they began dating, Dash realized that if she wanted to go anywhere, she would probably have to take Shy's hand to get her moving. Shy didn't have a problem with this, and it felt kind of nice to have someone care enough about you to lead you places hand in hand. "If you're hungry, I'll buy you something."

"Dashie…" Shy squeaked when she tried to raise her voice enough to be heard. "You don't have to. Maybe…for once I'll buy you lunch instead."

"It's cool. No worries." Dash shrugged as she brought Shy into a walking pace by her side. "I really don't mind it, you know."

"O-Okay, but…I have money too…" Shy looked up at her with pleading eyes. "…You don't have to always be the one to…I mean…"

"Seriously, Shy. I want to buy you lunch. It…well, it makes me kind of happy to do that." Dash giggled nervously and rubbed the back of her head. "Besides…I eat WAY more than you, so…it's whatever." Both girls gasped quietly when they witnessed Applejack give Rarity's waist a pinch, making the fashionista nearly jump into the air. Rarity angrily grabbed the hat off of Applejack's head, but the country gal did the only possible thing left to do. She grabbed the cute little tie around Rarity's neck and pulled her in for a very quick little peck on the cheek.

As they neared the cafeteria, Shy felt herself relax a bit more now that she was getting used to seeing two of her best friends being so affectionate. "…They look…really happy together."

"Yeah, they kinda do." Dash giggled. "Kinda thought they'd piss each other off, but it seems like it's working for them."

"…Us too…" Shy wrapped her arms around Dash's elbow for a moment.

-o0o-

Pinkie returned to the table with a sheer mountain of tater tots on her tray. The pile of potatoes rolled back and forth as she set them down, immediately garnering inquisitive looks from the rest of the girls. As she began to eat them, she used the surplus of food as entertainment by flicking one tater tot after the other down the long table, each one rolling in zig-zag line. Most of the girls paid no heed, but Twilight felt it necessary to mention something.

"Um, Pinkie Pie." Twilight awkwardly cleared her throat, preparing herself for the inevitable confusing explanation she would receive. "What are you doing?"

"Bloop!" Pinkie made an incredibly weird noise with each flick, and Twilight turned her head away from her slowly with her eyes fixed in place when it became apparent that Pinkie wasn't aware of her surroundings.

"Ah ain't all that fond a gym class myself." Applejack nodded in agreement while adding her own statement to something Fluttershy said sitting opposite of her. She was aware that food was rolling past beneath her nose, but she wasn't sure if it would be worth the trouble to ask about it. "Not cause Ah got somethin' 'gainst runnin' round a big 'ol field, but it gets mighty borin' after a while."

"I just don't like running…" Shy sighed, feeling a sense of dread for the impending gym class she had after lunch. "Last class, I tried sitting on the grass after my legs got tired…and I got yelled at."

"Your gym teacher sucks." Dash grumbled while placing a Styrofoam cup at the end of the table for the tater tots to roll into. She placed a palm atop Shy's thigh beside her beneath the eyes of everyone else. "At least in my gym class we get to play dodgeball on Fridays."

"Oh…I um…I wouldn't like to do that either." Shy gave her a worried look. "Maybe running on the track…isn't so bad."

"You could always do what I do, dear." Rarity gave a half smile of encouragement. "I tend to spend my time in gym class in the bleachers. It's the perfect time of day to refresh my nails."

"Lame." Dash rolled her eyes. "You're missing the entire point of gym class."

"What's that?" Sunset asked. "Getting exercise and staying healthy?"

"Uh, no." Dash smirked. "Throwing and kicking stuff as hard as you can! Come on guys, it's the one class where you get to cut loose and do whatever!"

"Maybe for you." Rarity shook her head. "But for the rest of us, it's near torturous."

"It ain't that bad." AJ chuckled and put an arm around her. "Ah reckon ya'll be jumpin' on the chance to burn off a few extra a them calories."

"Please tell me you aren't serious." Rarity said with a hint of annoyance. "I have no such need for strenuous exercise, and I do believe I am in excellent condition, thank you very much."

"Bloop!" Another tater tot rolled passed each girl towards the cup.

"Um, could I say something?" Twilight put a hand up as if she was in class. She slowly lowered her hand and began twirling a lock of her bangs around her index finger. "I found out awhile ago that you can go to the library and study if you don't feel like participating in gym."

"Can you really?" Rarity gasped. "How come I haven't heard about that?"

"I really wish I knew that when school started…" Shy sighed, but it was a nice relief to know she had options.

"I only found out about it because Vice Prinicipal Luna thought I should be a math tutor." Twilight blushed a tiny bit, very aware of the fact that what she just said sounded a bit like bragging.

"Good for you!" Sunset gave her a nudge. "You know, I have a teammate that could really use some tutoring. Maybe you could talk to her."

"Oh, w-well, I guess I could. If that's what she really wants." Twilight's blush was deepening.

"Hang on." Dash scowled. "Are you talking about me?"

"Am I?" Sunset put a finger to her chin as if she was trying to think.

"Wow, Sunset. I thought we were cool." Dash crossed her arms. "I'm not THAT bad at math, okay? So what if I got a 'C' last year! I still passed!"

"Bloop!"

Rarity breathed a heavy sigh as she watched yet another tatter roll past her small salad bowl. "Pinkie, darling. Must you play with your food EVERY time we eat lunch? Once in a while, I find it amusing, but you've been doing this for quite a while now."

Dash picked up the last tot and lifted her now full cup. "That's good. I think I have enough. Thanks, Pinks."

"You're welcome!" Pinkie nodded towards her and popped another one in her mouth.

Rarity gave them both a disgusted look. "Were you merely passing her some of your food?"

"Well, duhhh! What did you think I was doing? Playing? Okay, maaayyyybbee I was playing a little bit."

"What didn't ya'll just pass Rainbow yer tray?" AJ frowned. "It'd probably be a lot easier."

"I could do that, but then how am I supposed to roll them? Trays don't roll, silly. They slide. There's a big difference. And you HAVE to roll tater tots." Pinkie giggled and waved her hand as if she was explaining herself to a toddler.

"You're not really going to eat that, are you?" Twilight asked, pointing to Dash. "The average table contains a multitude of pathogenic organisms which can cause disease when not sanitized properly."

Dash groaned loudly and put the cup of tots down. "Well, I'm not going to eat them NOW…thanks for that…"

"I'm sure they're fine." Sunset giggled. "But why didn't you just go buy some of your own?" She pointed at Dash for a moment.

"I was gonna, but…" Dash stole a quick glance down at Shy. "…I didn't feel like getting up. I'm sorta comfy."

"Would…you like the rest of mine?" Shy asked quietly, nudging her tray towards the athlete.

"You haven't even touched your food yet." Dash noted. "Are you sure? I can always buy some before class starts. Besides, I bought that for you."

"It's ok." Shy gave her a nod with a little smile. "I'm not very hungry…And…w-well, I…I knew that you'd still be hungry."

"Sure, okay…Thanks…" Dash accepted the plate and gave Shy's thigh a firm little squeeze, making the small girl stifle a little squeak and hide her face behind her bangs.

Rarity made a small sigh as she picked at the cherry tomato rolling atop the lettuce greens in her bowl. "I really do wonder just how this school can make such horrible excuses for cuisine…"

"Aw, c'mon now. It ain't like we're at a fancy restaurant 'er somethin'. These here schools gotta feed hundreds a youngins everyday." Applejack placed a hand on the small of her back and scooted a bit closer to her. "Besides, 'ol Granny Smith ain't got the best a supplies back there 'n the kitchen to whip ya'll up some fancy shmancy meal."

"It would be nice if…one of these days the school could serve a steamed salmon in peanut butter vinaigrette." Rarity smiled at her daydream and laid her head on AJ's shoulder. "Or at least give some of us with acquired tastes a little more variety."

"Oh, you know what? Some tomato bisque would be perfect right now." Twilight brought a tater tot up to her lips. "It'd probably go well with these."

"Sounds awful fancy." AJ commented.

"At least it would be better than the little cups of ketchup." Rarity agreed.

"What's bisque?" Dash asked. "It kinda sounds like a type of bread."

"It's a form of soup, dear." Rarity giggled softly. "I believe it's a French dish."

"Oooooh that does sound fancy!" Pinkie piped up. "Yummy too!"

"Isn't…bisque made with lobsters?" Fluttershy asked with a somber tone. "Those poor little lobsters…"

"What are lobsters?" Sunset asked. The question was reasonable from her own ears, but everyone else couldn't help but wonder if she was a bit slow. "Sorry, I guess there's still some stuff about your world that I don't know."

"You know what a crab is, right?" Dash asked. "They have claws and live in the sea. Know what I'm talking about?" She pinched her fingers together in the air to demonstrate.

"Oh, yeah I've seen crabs before." Sunset nodded.

"Pretty much the same thing, just longer and uglier." Dash lowered her hands and placed her palm back atop Shy's thigh.

"I wonder if that new restaurant has bisque." Twilight took her glasses off to wipe the lenses against her blouse, ignoring the inaccuracy of Dash's statement. "I can't remember the name though…" She furrowed her brow to think. "…I was just there a couple weeks ago."

"Which new restaurant?" Pinkie asked enthusiastically. "The one where you can get a cookie the size of a table, or the one where you get to make your own birthday cake?"

"Um…I'm not sure…probably isn't either of them. I wanna say it's called…Café Purée?" Twilight tapped her chin. "I could be wrong."

Rarity's eyes lit up and she fixed her gaze on Twilight with deadly precision. "Did you just say 'Café Purée'? I've driven by that place over the weekend, and it looks FABULOUS! You've eaten there?"

"Well…yeah." Twilight's face scrunched when she saw Rarity lean forward towards her. "It was my parent's anniversary…"

"Aw…that's sweet." Fluttershy smiled happily while fighting the urge to hug Dash's arm.

"Yeah…it was really cute seeing my parents get all lovey dovey." Twilight giggled a tiny bit before shaking her head with a sigh. "Being in love must be pretty nice." She rested her head on her wrist with her elbow on the table.

"You've never been on a date before?" Sunset asked.

"Me? No…I doubt anyone would want to go out with me anyway." Twilight shook her head again. "I've been told I'm way too nerdy."

"WHAT!?" Pinkie nearly screamed, giving every girl a small heart attack. "That's ridiplurcous!"

"Ridiculous." Twilight added.

"Exactly!" Pinkie nodded enthusiastically with serious eyes. "You've never been asked out? Not even once?"

"Well, n-no, I haven't." Twilight backed away about an inch. "I thought I just said that."

"Well that really stinks! Not fun! Not fun at all!" Pinkie looked around the table. "We need to get Twilight out there! Help her meet some people!"

"Oh, you really don't have to do-"

"Why don't I take you out?" Pinkie interjected very forcefully, emphasizing the word 'I'. "I know a really great place you can cut bookmarks out of the placemats!"

Dash flicked a tater tot at her face to shut her up. "Cool your jets, Pinks, before you fall out of your chair. I think you're creeping out Twilight."

"Um…it's fine." Twilight sheepishly smiled. "I am being kind of silly."

Rarity snatched up Twilight's hand to grab her attention once more. "Please tell me, darling. Was Café Puree as nice as it looks? Do they really have a full service powder room? I simply MUST know! Why, I've never seen so many expensive cars parked in front of one building before!"

"Well, y-yeah…" Twilight blushed again and giggled very nervously. Sometimes she forgot how well off her family was.

Rarity's eyes grew dreamy as she rested her head on her wrists. "I so do wish to go one day...to have my car parked for me…to have someone pull my chair out before I sit…to drink sparkling wine from a champagne glass."

"You do know you're underage, right?" Dash asked.

"That's not the point, and you know it, Miss Dash." Rarity brought her head up from the table and laid her head on AJ's shoulder.

"Maybe we should all go sometimes." Pinkie suggested. "That would be pretty fun!"

"Um, I think it's reservation only." Twilight added. "But…that does sound like a really good idea."

Sunset looked down at her tray. "…It sounds expensive. I'm not sure I could afford it."

Pinkie shrugged. "A cookie table sounds better to me anyway."

Rarity begrudgingly began to eat the rest of her salad. Although eating healthy was a major part of her life, she had been a bit spoiled by Applejack and her family. Maybe she should have taken AJ's offer to buy her some fried chicken. "Gettin' a 'lil tired a salads, ain't ya?" AJ asked and kissed the top of her head when she noticed her sugarcube poking at the last bit of her greens.

"Darling, please…" Rarity mumbled very softly as her cheeks began to tingle. She sat up completely when she felt a familiar hand cup her waist and pull her into contact with her beloved's warm body. "Perhaps not in front of our friends…"

"Why not, sugarcube?" AJ ran a hand up her back and pressed her lips against her cheek. "C'mon on now…give yer honey-bun a 'lil peck. Ya'll look like it might cheer ya up some."

"Yeah, do it, Rarity." Pinkie nodded with a very innocent smile, her phone already poised by her side.

Sunset rested her elbows on the table and leaned in closer for a better view. Rarity eyed her hesitantly. "What?" Sunset asked with defensive innocence. "I'm on Pinkie's side. Let's see that kiss!"

"Do it!" Dash pumped a fist into the air. "Just do it!" Fluttershy covered her face with her hands to hide her big smile when she felt Dash's palm gently tap her thigh a couple times. "Come on! You're gonna have to kiss in front of us eventually. You might as well just get it over with make it a good one."

"Make it all slobbery and sticky!" Pinkie nearly screamed. "With sprinkles!"

"Absolutely not!" Rarity shook her head adamantly and huffed proudly. "As a lady, I will do no such thing! After all, I do have my manners. And I believe we have already kissed before in your presence."

"Yeah, I don't remember that…" Dash boldly lied with a fake yawn. "Whatever."

"You know…" Twilight uttered a short giggle and wiggled her glasses atop the bridge of her nose. "…I read that kissing can actually be a healthy activity." She waited for someone to interject, but when she realized that she had the floor, it was too late to back out from finishing the thought. "Kissing can…well…increase the flow of saliva…" She blushed slightly from the use of the word. "…which helps protect the teeth from unwanted plaque buildup."

Applejack chuckled and put a hand on Rarity's hip. "See, sugarcube? It's like Twilight said. Kissin' is good for ya. Ya'll don't want no plaque on yer teeth, do ya?"

"Heavens no…the very thought is awful." Rarity knew Applejack's reasoning was a sorry excuse for a basis to smooch, but Rainbow was right. Eventually, they probably would end up kissing in front of their friends. If Applejack didn't have a problem with it, then she guessed it couldn't hurt. "A-Alright…Fine."

"Sweet!" Dash thrust her first into the air again.

"Oh, super duper!" Pinkie leveled her phone in front of her face with the camera pointing towards the couple.

"Um, Pinkie, maybe the camera can go." Sunset placed a hand on the phone and lowered it to the table. "At least this time."

"Aww…but how am I supposed to remember this moment without a picture?" Pinkie gave her the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"Ah say pictures are worth a thousand words. Ya'll wanna take a picture, Pinkie? Ah ain't go no problem with it." Applejack gave her a bashful wink and surprised the fashionista by slipping a finger into the back of her skirt.

"D-Darling!" Rarity protested as her face lit up. "P-Pictures are not allowed!" She lowered her voice to a quiet hiss. "And what do you think you're doing back there?"

"Come onnnn! Let her take the picture." Dash groaned. "If you don't, she'll probably just follow you guys around until she gets some decent shots."

"What?!" Pinkie gasped. "No I won't! I only need one shot! One!"

Rarity threw her hands up with an exacerbated sigh. "Fine! Take the picture, and please everyone stop talking!" She turned to Applejack with an angry look. "For goodness sakes, just be quiet and hold still!" Before waiting for a reply, she grabbed the shoulders of Applejack's plaid shirt and pulled her head down for a powerful smooch. The kiss, if it could even be called that anymore, was so intense with power and alive with anger that Applejack had no choice but to let her hat fall to the floor. Her hands squeezed Rarity's hips hard, her fingers pressing into her soft, slender flesh which made the smaller girl utter a half angry half excited growl.

"Holy crap…" Dash's jaw nearly dropped. Even she had never experienced a kiss like that.

"W-Whoa, g-girls…" Twilight's eyes grew wider and wider as she tightened two fingers around a lock of her hair. "Maybe we should dial it back a tiny….b-bit..." She gulped when Rarity brought a finger up to shush her.

Sunset couldn't pull her gaze away from the couple. They were still kissing! Even after the usual couple seconds, Rarity had chosen to wrap her arms around Applejack's neck instead of pulling away. "H-Hey, girls…you can probably stop now."

Pinkie was so surprised and bewildered by the spectacle in front of her that she completely forgot to take a picture. It wasn't until Applejack opened her eyes and nervously cast a glance toward the audience with her lips still locked did she remember to press the desired button. "Click!" She squealed loudly.

When Rarity felt good and ready, she released her hold to let their lips part with an audible 'pop'. With a louder and prouder huff, Rarity crossed her arms and held her head high while looking away from everyone. "There! Are you all satisfied now?"

Fluttershy had been hiding behind her hands the entire time, very afraid that what she might witness could emotionally overwhelm her. Dash, on the other hand, was still captivated by what she saw. "That…was…awesome…really…really awesome…holy crap…" Her face was bright pink behind her sky blue features, and her hand was firmly clamped around Shy's tiny thigh.

Feeling incredibly bewildered, Applejack ran a hand over her head with a nervous chuckle, slowly reaching down to fetch her hat. "Y-Ya know…" She said as she placed the Stetson on her head. "Ah…uh…can't help but wonder if ya'll 'er mad at me."

"Oh? You wonder, do you?" Rarity scowled up at her. "Was it so obvious?"

Applejack chuckled very hard and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, pulling her hard into her chest. "Yer so darn cute when yer mad… 'n mighty feisty too."

"I swear, Applejack…if you don't let me go, I will bite you." Rarity mumbled very low in a hoarse whisper.

With a smirk, AJ lowered her head and whispered back into her ear. "Go ahead. Ah ain't gonna stop ya."

"Oh my gosh!" Dash threw her hands up. "Seriously, guys…don't forget that you have people watching you. At the very least, ask us if we have any requests."

Rarity angrily rolled her eyes and got up from the table. "Sweetness, I am going to need a moment to myself." She put a hand on AJ's shoulder and sighed. "I love you so very much, but because of you, I need to freshen up. I can't go to class looking anything like this. "

"Uh, sure, Rare." AJ tried to give her an apologetic smile, and when Rarity turned to leave, she snatched her hand. "Ah'm mighty sorry, sugarpie…"

Rarity spun to meet her gaze. "I promise I'm not angry…just give me a minute." That was all the reassurance AJ needed to let go, allowing her to briskly walk out of the cafeteria to the bathroom.

"I'm pretty sure she's angry." Dash noted once she was out of hearing range.

"I-Is…it over?" Shy asked, slowly lowering her hands.

-o0o-

By the time class was over, Rarity was quick to make her way back to her locker. Still feeling a bit tired from her lacking night sleep, she felt eager to go home and rest, and hopefully her darling beloved would come along to join her. Spending the afternoon at home on the couch in Applejack's arms sounded like the best idea in the world, and right now, there wasn't anything else she'd rather do. When she approached the tall blonde by their locker doors, she quickly waved a hand across the top of her head to check for any loose strands before tapping her on the shoulder.

"Howdy there, Rare." Applejack nodded at her and finished shoving her books into her locker. "Hey, Ah'm mighty sorry, but Ah gotta run home. There's somethin' Ah need to take care of back at the farm before the day's over."

Rarity instantly felt her heart sink, but she did her best to keep her face cheerful. "Oh, I see. Not to worry, dear. I understand completely. You have responsibilities after all."

Applejack ran a finger across her forehead to brush away a lock of her purple hair away from her eyes. "Ah'm real sorry, sugarpie…"

"No…it's fine. Really, I do understand." Rarity felt very childish when she noticed the urge to cry a little bit. "…I was just…hoping that perhaps we could…" She paused to acknowledge a blush setting in. "…cuddle together again."

"Yeah, Ah…Ah'd really like that. Can't think a nothin' better right 'bout now, but…"

"You have to go…I know." Rarity forced a smile up at her. "Call me later tonight?"

"Ah'll make a note of it." AJ nodded and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

Rarity wrapped her arms around her waist and pressed her face into her chest. "I really wish you didn't have to go…" She sighed as she felt AJ's arms around her shoulders. "…By some miracle…could we just stay like this for a while?"

"Uh…'n the middle a the hallway?" AJ half chuckled. "…Well, Ah guess. Maybe fer a minute 'er two." A red tint spread across her dimples as she felt Rarity's nose press against her neck. "…Ya'll 'er actin' mighty strange, Rare. Somethin' the matter? Ah hate to say, but…uh, yer kinda worryin' me."

With a heavy sigh, Rarity shook her head. She squeezed AJ's waist firmly for a long moment before taking a step back. "No, nothing. I promise, everything is perfectly fine."

"If ya'll say so…just makin' sure." AJ dropped her arms but kept one hand on her waist. "Ya'll look kinda sleepy. Guessin' yer still a bit tuckered from a lack a sleep, ain't ya?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if I am…" Rarity gave a short nod before yawning softly. "Perhaps another nap today would do me some good."

"Ah reckon that's a mighty fine idea. Why don't ya'll head home 'n rest yer pretty 'lil noggin' some." Applejack chuckled softly into her ear.

"Sweetness, you really can't get enough of me, can you." Rarity squealed very softly as a hand slipped down her back right above her tooshie.

"Ah never will." AJ smirked and stole another kiss to her cheek. "Well, it's 'bout time Ah head home. Get a good nap 'n call me when ya'll wake up." She squeezed Rarity's hand before turning to move towards the front of the school.

Try as she might, it was hard for Rarity not to feel slightly dejected. As she began putting her things away, all she wanted to do was to run after her darling Applejack regardless of what chores or tasks she needed to accomplish. She even entertained the idea of putting aside her wanton need for cleanliness just to be doing the same thing as her girlfriend. It didn't matter what it was, she just wanted to be there.

Once she gathered her purse and closed her locker door, it was apparent that her inclinations were selfish in nature. Of course she wasn't the only thing going on in Applejack's life. She understood that there was a need for a healthy amount of space, even if Applejack often times forgot that herself. Rarity sighed softly as she began to walk outside, aware of her longing feelings and a tad angry at herself for becoming so emotionally clingy. It was highly unprofessional and ungraceful, and Applejack deserved a more level headed girl.

When she got to her car, sure enough, Applejack's truck was gone. However, Applebloom was still present along with the rest of the crusader troupe. All three girls were sitting atop Scoot's death trap until they saw the approaching upperclassman. "Good afternoon, girls." Rarity waved to them.

"Hi, Rarity!" The trio chanted.

Sweetie Belle ran up to her and grabbed her hand. "Can I go over to Scootaloo's house? Please?"

Rarity was a bit taken aback by the sudden physical contact. "I suppose that would be acceptable. I do have to ask something."

"Rats…" Sweetie Belle sighed and let go.

"Do you girls have any homework?"

"No." Scoots grinned innocently and shook her head. "We don't have any until next week."

"Yep! Gotta nice little break this weekend 'til we start the next chapter 'n biology." Applebloom agreed.

"Are you quite certain?" Rarity pressed. "If I find out you girls had homework, I'll probably have to ground Sweetie Belle for a week."

"Aw, come on, sis." Sweetie Belle groaned. "Have I ever lied to you?"

"You can't possibly be serious." Rarity huffed. "Did you really think that line would work on me?"

"Ok, yeah…" Sweetie Belle nodded. "But we're telling the truth."

"What are you plans for the afternoon?" Rarity asked the entire trio.

"Um, probably just hang out at the park by my place for a while. There's a new dip at the skatepark I wanna check out." Scoots replied.

"Promise me you three won't hurt yourselves." Rarity brought a finger up and waved it towards each girl. "Especially you, young lady." She stopped to look down at her little sister. "I highly doubt you know how to ride one of those ghastly contraptions."

"I'm not gonna ride a scooter or anything." Sweetie Belle nodded. "I don't know how. We just wanna hang out for a while."

With a heavy sigh, Rarity begrudgingly agreed. It was impossible to tell if the crusaders were hiding anything. Sweetie Belle's request seemed innocent enough, but she had a slight expectation for something bad to happen. Regardless, it wouldn't do much good to deny her request. "How are you going to get home?"

"Oh…I didn't really think about that." Sweetie Belle murmured.

"She can stay the night." Scoots shrugged.

"Can Ah stay the night too?" Applebloom asked her buddy. "Ah don't think Applejack's gonna wanna come pick me up when the sun goes down."

"Sure! We can have a sleep over!" Scoots put a fist into the air.

"Can I stay over, sis?" Sweetie Belle gave her the biggest, cutest eyes she could. "Please? Please?"

Rarity rolled her eyes and grinned. It was rather adorable to see how close knit the little crusaders were, and she didn't dare to admit that she felt just a tiny bit jealous of their kinship. "Alright, I suppose. But do be careful, and please…please whatever you girls do, I ask that you stay out of trouble."

"Yes!" Sweetie Belle leapt into the air and squealed loudly.

"Awesome!" Scoots hopped up and down on her scooter as Applebloom clapped her hands together and spun in an excited circle. "Come on, girls! Let's go to Burgerphile and get milkshakes. I've been dying for something sweet all day."

"Great idea!" Sweetie Belle began leading the way down the street before waving a quick 'goodbye' to her older sibling. "Does that mean you're buying?" The rest of the girls followed her close behind, eager to start there little adventure.

Rarity watched them leave for a moment before getting into her car. The very second she sat, she instantly longed for her bed. At the very least, her couch would do. The daylight sun had warmed the interior, creating a balmy atmosphere inside the cabin of her vehicle. When she looked to the passenger seat, she greatly wished that Applejack would be there beside her. Alas, no such luck. During the drive, she occasionally entertained the idea of surprising Applejack by dropping by with a cookie platter or something. It was probably a bad idea. Applejack was a hard worker, and she probably needed the time to get some real business done without being interrupted.

At least home was nice and quiet. Having her little sister out of the house meant that she could relax without disturbance, but being alone in her own home felt rather isolating. She went up to her room and immediately stripped herself out of her school clothes to slip into something more comfortable. Satin purple pajamas did the job well, so with her oversized notepad in hand, she went down to the living room to sketch some designs on the couch. What she really wanted was a nap, but napping alone felt like a waste of time. At the very least she could put some more effort into her day the same way her beloved was doing.

With her legs crossed and the TV softly echoing throughout the room, she began to doodle on her notepad. Taking the changing of the seasons into account, she put her effort into designing a casual dress more suited for winter that could be worn with a coat. The more she sketched, the more she realized that what she was drawing looking too much like a certain country gal. The proportions especially held an uncanny resemblance. With a little giggle at herself, she put her notepad down and adjusted one of the throw pillows to rest her head. With the TV on, Rarity closed her eyes and reached out to hug one of the little pillows to her chest. It was no substitute for her Applejack, but it would have to do for now.

-o0o-

Had it been five minutes or five hours? Rarity checked the clock on the wall after stirring uncomfortably from sleep, informing her that she had lost only an hour and a half from her day. Time seems to move every which way but straight when you're asleep, but Rarity had no time to ponder the intrigues of unconsciousness. Something had woken her abruptly, a noise in the distance. Her eyes widened and her body tensed as her mind mulled over the sounds being processed in her brain. It couldn't be!

Rarity's heart leapt as her girlfriend's rusty monster of a truck pulled up in front of her house. A truck that old had many distinct noises she was beginning to grow accustomed to and recognize. As quickly as she could, Rarity scrambled towards the window, pulling the curtains aside to see Applejack exiting her truck and making her way towards the door. She looked…..good! That fiery red blouse and jet black pants were not quite something out of a magazine, but it was quite an improvement over tattered jeans and rolled up flannel shirts. Rarity quickly stood up and inspected herself in the nearest mirror by the stairs, making sure each and every thing about her was marginally prim and proper. Her hair was a bit of a mess, but at least her figure was complimented well enough by the tailored pajamas.

There came a knock, and almost instantly, Rarity opened the door with a beaming smile of happy surprise. Applejack was quick to return the smile, revealing a bouquet of flowers she had been hiding behind her back. "Oh… darling…" Rarity's throat felt dry as her face lit up from the beautiful arrangement. "…A-Are these for me?"

Applejack gave a sly smirk as she took a step forward to kiss Rarity on the cheek. "Ah…uh, didn't really know what kind a flowers ya'll like, so Ah kinda just told the flower girl what ya look like, 'n she picked these." She extended a half dozen set of eskimo white roses tied off with a purple ribbon around the stems towards Rarity. She gracefully accepted them and closed her eyes to sniff the glorious scent.

"Applejack, my dear…" Rarity cupped her girlfriend's cheek with her palm, her thumb rubbing up and down her cheek. "I LOVE them. Just out of curiosity, how exactly did you describe me?" She batted her eyes, hoping to get some sweet nothings out of her Applejack.

With a chuckle, Applejack's felt her cheeks blush almost as red as the ripest and sweetest apple. "Well, Ah… Ah told her y'all were like the most beautiful diamond she could think of. That ya'll had the nicest purple hair like flowin' laces, 'n a real pretty white face like one a them fancy French dolls that Ah've only seen on TV…'N that I was in love with ya'll…so…" Applejack actually felt a bit nervous now that she had to say everything all over again. "…so Ah needed the freshest, nicest bunch flowers 'n the whole shop."

For the second time that day, it was Rarity who took her girl by the shoulders and enveloped her lips in an all-consuming kiss. Applejack grunted in surprise before leaning into Rarity and giving back as much as she was getting. Their warm wet tongues found each other and danced together for a few moments before their lungs began screaming for air. Rarity gently pushed against Applejack and gave herself some time to breath, leaving the tall country gal hoping that more kisses like this would follow in the future. "Oh, sweetness…I…I can't tell you just how flattered I am…just how special you made me feel just now… I've never heard anything more beautiful in my entire life!" Rarity brought two hands up to her cheeks and squealed loudly with delight.

"Well Ah ain't done yet, sugarpie. Yer night's just gettin' started." Applejack said as she put a hand on Rarity's waist. "Put them flowers somewhere 'n come lock the door. We're goin' out tonight!"

"You're taking me out?" A burst of energy hit Rarity, and she quickly found a vase to put the flowers in by the living room couch, taking a moment to make sure they were arranged perfectly and easily seen by anyone. "Why, Applejack, this is quite the surprise! B-But, I-I'm not ready! I need to get dressed! My hair is a mess and I haven't showered yet and I need to brush my-" Her words stopped abruptly short when Applejack swept her up and kissed her silent. A very quiet squeal of delight echoed through her mouth as she felt Applejack's hands grab hold of her butt and lift her off the ground. "D-Darling-g…" Rarity gasped softly once they had thoroughly exchanged saliva.

Applejack gently set her down and ran her hands over Rarity's messy hair. "Ah know Ah left ya hangin' after school today, 'n Ah'm mighty sorry… but Ah was tryin' to get all dolled up 'n work out a way to surprise ya." She pressed her forehead against Rarity's temple and kissed her cheek. "Ah'm real sorry if Ah made y'all feel like Ah abandoned ya."

Rarity shook her head and grinned very happily up at her. "Think nothing of it, my dear! Coming to surprise me out of the blue like this more than makes up for it!" She gave Applejack a kiss on the forehead. "I-I think I should go prepare myself…" She blushed hard as her hands ran up and down her figure. "…I must look absolutely ridiculous."

"Go upstairs 'n change, hun." AJ gave her butt a playful little pinch and flicked her nose with her tongue. "Ah'll be waitin' for ya down here."

More than anything, Rarity wanted to drag her upstairs and explore the depths of their boundaries. However, her social graces and civility told her she had an important matter to attend to. "A-Alright, sweetness. I'll be right back." She skipped up the stairs to her room to change, nearly stubbing her toes on her door in her haste to get cleaned up.

The first thing she did was strip herself out of her pajamas, throwing them onto the bed before blowing open her closet door. For the first time in her life, she hated having so many possible outfits to choose from. There were just too many possibilities, and she needed to look her absolute best! Fortunately, she had just the option for the occasion. In the back was a dry cleaning bag that she had set away for emergencies like this. After slipping herself into a pair of black pantyhose, a white pleated skirt with shiny silk stitching, and a soft pallet sky blue button up blouse with the neck and sleeves adorned with lace frills. "Ya'll doin' alright up there?" Applejack's voice was clear and loud from the base of the stairs.

"Y-Yes!" Rarity tried to match the volume as she raced into the bathroom. "One more minute, please!" She doused her face with warm water and toweled off before applying some much needed eyeliner and mascara. Once her light purple lipstick shimmered in the light, she raced downstairs.

Applejack leaned against the wall and crossed her arms with a smirk. "Well paint me green 'n call me a pickle…Ya'll really outdid yerself…"

Rarity found it impossible not to blush. "Oh, please, darling…It was literally last minute." Applejack grabbed her wrist, surprising her by pulling her into a tight hug. The hug was followed by an exploratory kiss which was actually quite gentle. Rarity put her hands on her cheeks and pressed their noses together. "My dear, there really is no satiating you, is there?"

"Kinda yer fault." AJ chuckled. "Wearin' all them pretty 'lil gettups kinda gets my fire kindlin'."

With a giggle, Rarity swatted Applejack on the chest. "Haven't I always worn pretty things? Besides, you certainly took things much further today, did you not? Don't you think that's quite enough for one day?" She asked with a serious face, but her tone was anything but.

"Ah dunno…" Applejack laughed heartily and gave her a wink as Rarity put her hands on her hips. "Ah'm just kiddin', sugarpie. Ah won't be gettin' all handsy 'less y'all give me the go ahead."

"That's much better." Rarity patted her on the cheek affectionately and blew a kiss up at her, accentuating her lips. "But if it makes you feel any better, I probably won't try to stop you too often. Now, shall we get going?" Rarity gestured her body towards the truck.

"Right. Let me uh, get the door for ya." Applejack quickly stepped towards the front door and held it open for her. Rarity obliged her with a giddy hop in her step out towards the truck where Applejack went a step further and opened the passenger door. "Up ya go, sugarcube."

Rarity rubbed Applejack's arm, squeezing her wrist. "My, such the lady today, aren't we?" She hopped up into the seat, noticing the whole interior of the truck had been freshly cleaned off and an air freshener had been placed on the mirror. She pecked Applejack on the cheek. "Thank you, my dear. Please pardon my curiosity, but I don't believe you've told me where we're going."

"Now THAT…" Applejack began as she shut Rarity's door and walked around the front for dramatic effect before opening the driver side, "…is a surprise!" She took her hat off and hung it on the headrest of her seat before hopping behind the wheel.

"Applejack…" Rarity whined softly as she put on her seatbelt. "You know I can't stand surprises! That is, I DO enjoy them, but I absolutely detest waiting!" Applejack merely grinned as she shifted gear and began down the road. "You mustn't make a lady wait, you know." Rarity reasoned before pulling down the sun visor to inspect her makeup in the small interior mirror. "But you could give her a hint at the very least."

Applejack chuckled. "Alright, 'lady', Ah'll spill my beans for ya. Ah'm takin' ya out on a date."

Rarity shut the visor and rolled her eyes. "I assumed THAT much, darling. You also told me just as much not ten minutes ago."

"Naw, I mean a REAL date." Applejack said as she shook her head. "Ah'm not sayin' Ah didn't like that movie date we had. That was real nice considerin' the, uh… parts where we didn't watch the movie."

Rarity giggled as her cheeks began to blush. "I do indeed remember that."

"But Ah wanted to take y'all somewhere real special…" Continued Applejack, "…to show ya how special y'all are to me. Ah know Ah'm not an expert at the whole 'bein' a romantic type' like y'all want me to be, but… Ah wanted to give it the 'ol college try. Ah figure ya'll deserve someone like that."

Rarity put a hand to her mouth as her eyes began to water. "Applejack, darling…" She took Applejack's right hand in hers and held onto it tightly. "I love you exactly how you are. I don't ever want you to think that you're not what I want in life. To me… you're absolutely perfect. Don't ever change anything about yourself!"

Applejack had a gleam in her eye as well. "That's real sweet a ya, Sugarcube. That bein' said, Ah still want to show y'all how appreciative Ah am of havin' ya here." She pressed her palm against her chest. "Ah ain't never been happier than Ah am right now, and Ah wanted to show ya that."

Rarity giggled gleefully and bit her lip to keep her tears back in order to save her makeup. "Darling, you're going to make me cry."

With her right thumb, Applejack began rubbing the back of Rarity's hand. "Don't ya'll start cryin', 'cause then Ah'll start and Ah don't want to be a reckless driver, now." She looked over at her girlfriend and gave a brilliant smile full of southern hospitality. "'Sides, there's some stuff Ah want to talk 'bout with y'all. So don't be gettin' yer mascara all messed up before we even get there."

"Talk?" Rarity asked, somewhat apprehensively.

Applejack raised her other hand for a moment. "Now don't be worryin' yer pretty lil' head none. Ah've got nothin' bad to say. Ah've just been havin' some…stuff on my mind that…Ah wanted to get out." She gripped Rarity's hand even tighter. "Ain't none of it bad, so don't y'all be fussin' 'bout it none, darlin'."

Rarity squeezed back and smiled. "Alright then, my love. I won't. Also… did you just call me 'darling'?"

Applejack chuckled and brought Rarity's hand up to her mouth so she could kiss the back of it. "Ah guess yer rubbin' off on me more 'n Ah gave ya credit for, sugarcube. 'Course in my book, that's a real good thing."

"And you say you're not a romantic…" Rarity giggled as the butterflies in her stomach soared even higher. Out of all of the friends and family she had been blessed to have in life, Rarity never felt more loved than she did at that very moment. Sure, it was just a simple little surprise by a new significant other, but compared to all the romance novels she had read, there truly was something different at play. It also helped that Applejack didn't say something about 'rubbing off on her later that night' or something along those lines.

The couple sat in blissful silence for the next few minutes as Applejack drove her to their destination. As they kept passing by different establishments, Rarity began to wonder where exactly her girlfriend was taking her. Applejack had already said it wasn't going to be a theater again, so that probably meant it would be a food related place. She also said it was romantic, so she probably wasn't taking her to a demolition derby. So where could they be going? The Olive Garden? The Singing Sirloin? Before her mind could get too preoccupied with the question, Applejack spoke.

"Alright, sugarcube. We're almost there." After taking a left at a stoplight, Applejack made a right turn into a valet strip in front of what seemed to be a newly furnished building with a few cars already station outside. Rarity cupped a hand over her eyes in order to read the sun in the glare of the setting sunlight.

"Café Purée!" Rarity exclaimed. "Oh, darling! H-how did you know I wanted to go here?"

Applejack looked proudly at Rarity as she put the truck into park. "Ah heard y'all talkin' 'bout it at lunch this mornin'. Ya'll kinda…went a 'lil crazy askin' questions 'bout this place. So uh…right after lunch ended, Ah started plannin' on takin' ya here."

Rarity placed her hand on Applejack's back. "Sweetness, this is so thoughtful of you! I can't believe you- " a sudden realization hit her. "Oh, my dear, this place takes reservations! I'm sorry, but I don't think-"

"Already got 'em,"

Rarity's eyes went wide. "Y-you've already got reservations?! But Applejack, this place nearly just opened! And it's incredibly expensive! I simply can't allow you to pay for-"

Applejack held up her hand once more. "Nope, yer not payin', 'n that's final." She stood firm as she noticed Rarity's visible irritation. "Sugarcube, Ah mean it, it's okay. Ah ordered reservations over the phone pretty much right after lunch ended. 'N don't think nothin' 'bout how much it costs. Whatever money Ah have Ah'd gladly spend it 'n ya'll over me."

With a sigh, Rarity began to rub her lover's back. "Oh, darling. You really are too sweet to me. Thank you so much for this."

"Don't thank me yet," Applejack said as she opened up the driver side door. She walked around and opened up the passenger door for Rarity. "The date hasn't even started yet."

Applejack took Rarity's hand as she helped her out of the truck. "May Ah?" she asked as she extended and arm for Rarity to grab onto.

"Oh, dear," Rarity said with a pronounced giggle. She wrapped her arm around Applejack's as they both walked towards the front door. AJ handed the young valet her keys, and the boy looked at them in confusion until realizing that staring at a couple of girls arm in arm was probably not very professional. For a brief moment, Applejack separated herself from her partner in order to hold the door open for her.

"After ya'll, Rare." she said as she gestured the woman through." Rarity smiled as she crossed through the threshold with Applejack physically on her tail.


	6. Chapter 6

For the first time in her entire life, Rarity actually wondered if she was underdressed. Café Purée, both inside and out, was the veritable epitome of 'fancy dining'. The entire restaurant was softly lit by gas powered lantern candles in the center of every table, and each window was adorned with lavish tapestries stitched heavily with velvet and gold. The furniture looked to be made of the kind of wood that might upset the eco-friendly community, and the silverware was polished so thoroughly that the entire dining area sparkled. Although she never left the house without looking her best for any occasion, this was one time where Rarity felt a bit inadequate. Even if she spent months sketching and sewing her finest piece, it still wouldn't live up to the expectations of Café Purée.

"Y'all ok, sugarcube?" Applejack whispered into her ear more so to preserve the quiet atmosphere than the privacy of her words.

"Y-Yes, of course." Rarity shook her head gently to collect herself. "Forgive me, dear… I'm just rather impressed. This far exceeds my expectations."

"Ain't it somethin'? Comin' from y'all, Ah'd guess this just might be the fanciest place 'n town." Applejack chuckled and gently nudged her forward with a hand against her hip towards the waiting area's reception counter. "Probably got one a them towel holders 'n the bathroom like 'n the movies."

"I wouldn't doubt that for an instant." Rarity giggled with a nod. "Applejack, darling? I must ask… Do I perhaps look underdressed?"

Applejack only chuckled harder. "If anyone 'round here's underdressed, it's me. Ya'll got nothin' to worry 'bout. 'Sides, with what yer wearin' Ah'd say y'all look like the owner 'er the manager."

Rarity marveled at the idea. She had never pictured herself as a restaurant proprietor, but owning a place like this might give her the opportunity to meet some famous people. Rarity turned to face Applejack with a smile. "You may not realize it, but you flatter me a great deal."

"Ah do?" Applejack blushed a little and shrugged. "Well, there's a lot to be flatterin' Ah suppose. Need me to uh, dial it back a bit?"

"Flattery may not get you anywhere with someone else, but with me," Rarity paused to grab Applejack's shirt and stand on her tip toes to peck her on the cheek. "Flattery will grant you your deepest desires."

This made Applejack blush harder, a mischievous smirk parting her lips. "Oh, that so, missy? Well, what if Ah wanted to put a hand down yer skirt right here?"

"I think we both know that is highly inappropriate." Rarity huffed, but a smirk of her own betrayed her tone. Since there were a couple people ahead of them in line, Rarity decided to make the most of the time they had to spend waiting by returning the flirting. "Although, I suppose you could try and persuade me to comply with your wishes."

"Ain't no flower 'n the world, no sunset 'n the distance that comes close to yer shinin' beauty." Applejack whispered as she slid her two hands around Rarity's waist, right above her hips.

"Oh, darling…" Rarity closed her eyes and tilted her head back. "You can be an incredible poet when you try." She returned her gaze back up to Applejack when she felt a hand squeeze her tush. "Alright, dear." She sighed with a giggle. "If you must, I will allow this here."

A twinkle of excitement danced in Applejack's eye for a moment as she wrapped her strong arms around her gem to kiss her with just enough force to get a satisfying taste of Rarity's warm lips. "Ah really don't deserve ya." She said softly, releasing her arms and allowing Rarity to stand on her own two feet.

"Oh, hush now. You have worked very hard for me, and you deserve each…" Rarity kissed her gently on the cheek. "…and every…" She kissed once more. "…reward."

"Ya know…" Applejack nearly whispered. "Y'all tease me a lot more than ya think."

"And you enjoy every second of it, I'm sure." Rarity wiggled a finger in front of Applejack's nose. "I can tell by that ridiculous smile on your face."

"Don't make me bite off that pretty 'lil finger now." Applejack gnashed her jaw gently with a smile. "Just might take a part of ya home with me for safe keepin'."

"Just a part?" Rarity shook her head and lowered her head. "No, sweetness. If you must take something home, you might as well take everything home."

"How 'bout we wait until after dinner. Ah'm gonna need some fuel 'n my tummy if we're gonna be spendin' more time together tonight." Applejack squeezed Rarity's fingers while blowing softly against her ear.

"D-Darling!" Rarity gasped and stepped back, giggling with a hand over her mouth. She sighed and gently stroked Applejack's cheek with her thumb. "It's completely my fault for…exciting you, as I did. Let's just…wait and see what the night has in store, alright my dear?"

Applejack bowed respectfully and kissed her hand. "Ah hear ya, sugarpie." She stood up straight and slipped an arm around her waist before approaching the counter. "Ah ain't kiddin' when Ah said Ah was hungry."

The well dressed woman behind the counter had been waiting patiently for the couple to finish their rather intense flirting. She raised an open scheduling notebook and held up a pen. "Name, please?"

"Applejack." The country gal said, rubbing two fingers against the slender waistline of Rarity's skirt.

"Ah, yes." She looked down at the notebook. "Table for two, window seating, and non-smoking. Is that correct?" She received a nod before stepping away from the counter with two menus tucked under her arm. "This way please."

As they followed the woman, Rarity decided to ask a question after she saw just how perfect the location of their table was. "Did you actually request those things? Darling, I would have been more than happy to sit anywhere."

"Well, Ah called 'n asked for a plain 'ol table, but the lady 'n the phone told me 'bout all these options, 'n Ah figured why not get the best." Applejack curled her arm tighter around her waist as they came closer to their table. "That 'n Ah don't want no cigarette smoke ruinin' our perfect evenin'."

"That is very chivalrous of you, dear." Rarity squeezed the hand on her hip. "But…I'm afraid I can't help but wonder just how much this all costs. I know you said it wasn't an issue, but-"

Applejack chuckled hard and shook her head. She immediately calmed herself when she noticed Rarity's slight scowl. "Sorry, Rare. It's just…kinda embaressin' Ah guess."

"I don't understand." Rarity replied as she sniffed an appetizing scent from the nearby kitchen.

"Ah've been, uh, savin' for a big date like this with ya for a while now." Applejack rubbed the back of her head and gave a halfhearted chuckle.

"A while?" Rarity asked. The start of their newfound relationship was still very recent. "Just exactly how long, if I may ask?"

"Just uh…like a year." Applejack blushed a bit as she weaved around a large empty table that still had a couple empty wine glasses from the previous patrons.

"I see." Rarity giggled. "And what if I refused your advances?"

"Uh, well…Ah dunno." Applejack shrugged. "Ah guess a new pair a duds wouldn't hurt none."

"Oh, heavens, darling… Duds? I am very glad that we feel the same way about each other then. You deserve much better than just a new pair of duds." Rarity laid her head on Applejack's shoulder for a moment before they reached their table.

The woman made a sweeping gesture towards the table before stating the obvious. "Here is your table, and please let me know if there is anything you wish changed or something added to make your dining experience better. Your server tonight will be with you in a moment, and welcome to Café Purée." Her speech sounded heavily rehearsed, but her tone was very welcoming.

"Thank you very much." Rarity politely replied. "You have been a gracious host."

"It's my pleasure. Please have a seat, and I will get someone to provide you with drinks." Applejack made sure Rarity was comfortable in her chair before taking her own seat, and the hostess politely waited until both were situated before placing their menus on the table. "Would either of you like our wine list?"

"Oh, that's quite alright." Rarity shook her head. "Thank you for offering."

"Of course. Have a lovely evening." The hostess turned and walked back towards the front to her counter.

Now that she was sitting down, Applejack found herself very enamored with her cutlery. What struck her the most odd happened to be a tiny three pronged fork which she held up to her face. "Is this like uh…fork for a 'lil kid 'er somethin'?" She asked, eyeing it closely. "Didn't take this as a kinda place for kids."

"That, sweetness," Rarity reached out with a hand to lay the fork back down in its proper place beside the knife. "Is a shrimp fork."

"A fork just for shrimp?" Applejack chuckled. "Well ain't that just…somethin'. Didn't think shrimps needed forks."

"Darling…" Rarity gently squeezed Applejack's fingers between her palms on the table while looking up at her. "Now that we're seated, I wanted to ask you about what you said on the way here."

"Hm?" Applejack raised an eyebrow in confusion before giving an acknowledging nod. "Right, there was somethin' Ah wanted to talk to y'all 'bout, huh?"

"I believe that's what you said." Rarity squeezed her fingers a bit tighter with a smile. "And considering our location, and the atmosphere, and…well, everything, I have my suspicions that you want to ask me something very important." She giggled a bit awkwardly and shook her head, immediately dismissing the idea. The last thing she wanted to do was to assume anything before hearing Applejack out. "Forgive me. I am having a moment of silliness."

"It's…fine?" Applejack raised her eyebrow again. "Sorry, Rare. Ah ain't really followin', but if y'all say yer good, then…"

"It's nothing." Rarity immediately shook her head more vigorously and let go. "I'm just being rather odd right now. Think nothing of it, please, darling."

"Sure, sugarcube." Applejack gave her a smile and reached across the table to brush her thumb against Rarity's soft white cheek. "Ah don't mean to worry ya none. It's my fault for bein' all secretive 'n such. Just uh, what Ah wanted to talk to ya'll about had to wait 'til we had a chance for a nice sit down kinda dinner… Ah uh…" She paused and glanced down to find the right words. "…was just wonderin' what y'all got planned this summer after school. We can spend a lot more time together, 'n…well…"

"Yes?" Rarity scooted forward closer to the table so she could eagerly wait for her darling love to finish that thought.

"Well, my house ain't all that pretty 'n fancy like yours. Heck, we don't even got one a them upright mirrors like ya'll have 'n your room. But uh…ya know, if y'all felt like stayin' with me 'n my family for a while…" Applejack's blush was considerable; her dimples sparkling like tiny stars across her cheeks. "We'd sure love havin' ya over. Durin' the summer, Ah'm usually workin' my butt off gettin' the harvest 'n the cider out to market. Be kinda hard tryin' to go back 'n forth between your house 'n mine-"

Rarity leaned up out of her chair and placed her hands on Applejack's cheeks before kissing her very softly, allowing her lips to stay locked against Applejack's delicious pair long enough to keep her quiet. She finally pulled away with a big smile on her happy face. "Sweetness, I would be honored to stay with you." She sat back down and stroked Applejack's wrist with her fingers. "Fancy home or not, I couldn't be happier."

"Ya sure now?" Applejack's blush was beginning to disappear, but her sincere gratitude was still palpable. "Granny Smith'll probably rope ya into doin' some a the farm work."

"Hmm…" Rarity brought a finger to her chin. "Will I be able to sample some of the harvest's fruits for myself at no charge?"

With a chuckle, Applejack nodded. "Sugarcube, ya'll can have as much cider 'n pie 'n whatever else as your tummy'll take. Probably be good for ya too. If y'all get any thinner, Ah'll be datin' a twig."

"Oh please. A girl's figure is a girl's livelihood. Besides, not all of us are blessed with assets such as yours, dear." Rarity said with a wink.

"S-Shucks…" Applejack swallowed and checked to make sure her buttons on her blouse were still in place. "Didn't think ya really…uh…noticed all that much."

"Darling, I've made dresses for you numerous times. Believe me, I have definitely noticed. Dare I say it, I have sometimes been rather envious."

"W-Well…s-shucks. R-Really?" Applejack chuckled again, her blush returning with full and glorious force. "That's actually…real darn sweet of ya, Rare."

"Oh, sweetness, please." Rarity giggled softly and reached across the table to squeeze her wrists. "Being sweet is your forte. I merely speak the truth as I see it."

"Shucks, Rare…" Applejack leaned forward across the table to kiss her softly.

Rarity waved a hand dismissively, a slight tint to her pale white cheeks showing her amusement. "You are quite something, darling. How about we look at the menus, hm? I believe you mentioned something about being rather famished."

"Y-Yeah." Applejack nodded and flashed a warm smile before opening her menu. Rarity did the same, her eyes drifting between each entry with casual ease, but Applejack was thoroughly confused, thoroughly lost. "Um…Rare?"

"Yes, dear?" Rarity asked, raising an appreciative eyebrow every so often.

"What's a…chalk puff?"

"Pardon? To which are you referring to?" Rarity looked up from her menu.

"The bottom thing…it's got the word 'chicken' 'n it." Applejack awkwardly shrugged. "Ah feel like…this menu ain't even written 'n English."

Rarity giggled softly and got up from her chair and stand by Applejack's side. She leaned against her shoulder and lowered her head, their cheeks almost pressing together. "The…Profiteroles au Poulet?"

"Is that how ya say it?" Applejack sighed. "Ah'm…so lost."

"Aw, sweetness. It's quite alright." Rarity pecked her on the cheek. "If it makes you feel any better, even I am not entirely sure what half of these mean."

"Wow…" Applejack looked up at her with wide eyes. "Guess y'all been spendin' too much time with me, huh sugarpie?"

"Too much?" Rarity shook her head slowly. "Not at all, dear. I don't think we spend nearly enough time together. Now, let's find you something to fill your tummy." She pointed to the Profiteroles au Poulet with a smile. "You will probably enjoy this. It's a seasoned chicken dish with cream puffs, and what will probably be imported cheese. Does that sound agreeable?"

"Ah'm already sold." Applejack gave a nod with a big smile.

"Good." Rarity pecked her on the cheek again before taking her seat.

-o0o-

The heat radiated off the dirt road in front of her home as Applejack stabbed a large pile of hay with a rake, digging deep into the reserves of her strength to heave the big pile into the back of her pickup. The collar of her rolled up flannel shirt was damp from perspiration, but the soft summer breeze against her skin and the shade from her Stetson hat made the work much more bearable.

She wore something different than usual today, something that Rarity has chosen for her. It wasn't by any means fancy, and it wasn't anything luxurious. Instead of the usual worn blue jeans, Applejack had on a pair of very short jean shorts that displayed her long summer tanned legs. Not only did they keep her much cooler than a simple pair of jeans, she knew it made Rarity quite pleased, giving her something lovely to look at from the window of the barn.

Speaking of, Rarity was enjoying herself immensely due to a number of things. Despite being in a hot stuffy barn, she was quite pleased with her work before her. In front of her was a stack of wooden crates with countless brown glass bottles stacked in ornately designed cardboard boxes. The Apple family cider had been given a facelift this summer at Rarity's insistence. She had designed a whole new logo and packaging, using her resources to revamp a product that was starting to become a household name. Being at the business forefront of the family cider business, Rarity also had the luxury of enjoying as much cider as the hot summer days demanded that was made better by having a constant piece of eye candy she could indulge her sense of sight with whenever she wanted.

She admired her work with a smile, her long purple hair tied back into a lazy ponytail. Unlike the usual fashionable clothing, Rarity was sporting some of Applebloom's old work clothes. In a perfect world, she would've worn her beloved's wardrobe, but her size was much closer to Applejack's younger sister. Still, with proper cuffing around the ankles and the right amount of buttons of her flannel shirt left unfastened, she made it work well. Even with old clothes like this, Rarity could definitely make it work. If Applejack's roaming hands and ravenous affection was any indication, she knew this was no real challenge.

So far, the summer had been rather eventful. After the end of a school year filled with graduation and celebration, Rarity and Applejack were now living together for a time on the Apple family's farm until they would what steps to take next for their future. It was a daunting task for both girls to face, but they were not alone. More than a full semester and the start of summer had gone by since Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy deepened their relationship, and after a few months since the start, they had become public. It had been a rocky beginning for them, but Rarity took solace in the fact that she and Applejack had helped the budding couple make some plans. Rainbow Dash had decided to stay in Canterlot to go to school with Fluttershy at Canterlot University.

This decision had been made much easier when Rainbow Dash had received her acceptance letter in the mail. Unlike other applicants including Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash had received a much bigger envelope. Enclosed as a scholarship offer along with her enrollment papers. Canterlot University had yet to offer her a scholarship since their roster had filled up with other players, but as an incoming freshman, Rainbow Dash was offered a practice position as an alternate player. It wasn't the spotlight team position she had dreamed of, but it was more than enough to make her and her girlfriend incredibly happy.

With a smile, Rarity exited the doors of the barn into the sunlight, two bottles of cider in her hands. She approached Applejack from behind and slipped her arms around her waist with the cider bottles pressed against the tall country gal's tummy. "Darling, please take a moment to rest." She giggled while noting the exercise fueled dampness against her cheek from Applejack's shoulder. "You've been at this for almost an hour now."

Applejack dropped the rake and turned around to face her while wiping her brow. "That for me, sugarpie?" Applejack took one of the bottles eagerly popped the cap off before downing nearly half.

"Are you sure you don't want any help, my love? You must be getting tired, I'm sure." Rarity reached into her pocket for her handkerchief to wipe Applejack's dirty cheek.

"Ah really don't think ya'll wanna give me a hand here. Can't stand the thought a messin' up yer pretty hands." Applejack shook her head and gently grabbed Rarity's palm, pressing it against her cheek.

"I didn't mean myself, dear." Rarity giggled. "Our sisters have been playing all day. I think it might be time they pulled their weight and helped out with your chores."

"Maybe." Applejack smirked. "Guess we could use a nice 'lil break right now. Head to the barn…make use a the fresh hay…work up a nice appetite before dinner."

"Oh, you insatiable beast." Rarity laughed and poked Applejack in the chest. "As much as I would relish the experience, I think we both could use a shower first. Also…" Rarity blushed fiercely. "…I would very much like to not have to worry about the prying eyes of our little siblings."

Applejack leaned forward and pecked her on the forehead. "How 'bout Ah lock the door this time."

"Hmmm…" Rarity looked up with a smirk while placing a finger on her chin. "I suppose, but I am serious about bathing first."

"Nah." Applejack shook her head. "Ain't no point 'n bathin' if we gotta take another bath anyhow. 'Sides, we got plenty a time. Big Mac 'n Granny 'er out at the market, 'n the 'lil ones probably ain't gonna be back 'til dinner."

This time, Rarity tapped her finger against her chin. "Hmm… I suppose your terms are acceptable." She said with a bigger smirk. "Just as long as you promise not to physically strain me. I'm already rather tired."

"Can't make no promises, Rare." Applejack returned the smirk. "But if ya like, ya'll just lie back 'n let me take care a things."

Rarity nearly shivered at those words, despite the summer heat. With slightly shaky hands, she opened her cider bottle and sipped slowly. "W-Well, you do drive a rather difficult compromise, but I accept your terms." She stood on her tip toes and kissed her beloved on the cheek firmly.

Applejack quickly finished off the rest of her cider and tossed the empty bottle onto the hay in the back of her truck before grabbed Rarity's cute soft butt with both hands. She leaned down and smacked their lips together before inhaling sharply on one of Rarity's loose locks of hair dancing across her forehead. "Well c'mon now, sugarcube." She chuckled while pulling Rarity by the hem of her shirt. "Daylight's waistin' while we dawdle."

Rarity rolled her eyes dramatically with a sigh that held just as much performance. "Quite the lady today, aren't we, sweetness?" She giggled while falling into stride behind her, sliding her fingers into the back pockets of Applejack's jean shorts.

With very regrettable timing, both girls heard the ring of someone's cellphone. It happened to be coming from Rarity's pocket. "Aw, shucks!" Applejack palmed her face.

"It's alright, darling." Rarity patted her on the back gently before reaching into her pocket. "I'm sure we will still have plenty of time for our…relaxation." She answered the phone and held it up to her ear. "Good Afternoon, this is Rarity."

"Well, guhhh!" Said an unmistakable voice. "Who else would I be calling, silly?"

"Ms. Pinkie Pie." Rarity rolled her eyes toward Applejack. "And to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Ask her about the cider!" Came a second and more muffled voice.

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna!" Pinkie chirped back. "So, are you still hanging out with Applejack this summer?"

"I am." Rarity replied, keeping her tone polite but feeling rather annoyed considering her proverbial itch that desperately needed to be scratched at the moment.

"Oh, goodie! So, I was sort kinda maybe wondering if me and maybe like, a couple more of us came by to try some?" Pinkie giggled with a snort.

"I see. And just how many is a 'couple more'?" Rarity slipped her free arm around Applejack's neck and laid her head on her chest. Applejack responded by pushing a hand down the back of her pants, causing the fashionista's eyes to grow wide.

"Oh, you know, me and Rainbow Dash and maybe Fluttershy. Maybe Twilight too. And probably Sunset."

"Hm…I suppose, but you would have to ask Applejack. I'm not exactly the person you need to talk to." Rarity nearly jumped when she felt Applejack's hand squeeze her nearly bare rump.

"Well, I TRIED calling her, but she didn't answer! Must not have her phone on her or something."

"What 'bout me now?" Applejack cocked her head.

"Hi, Applejack!" Pinkie shouted as loudly as possible.

"Hi-ya, Pinkie."

"Hey, Applejack?"

Rarity rolled her eyes again and handed over the phone. "Pinkie would like to know if she and rest of the girls can come by and sample your cider."

"Right now?" Applejack asked with a sigh while laying the face of the phone on her tummy to muffle their voices. "But that don't do too well with our plans for the next half hour."

"I'm very sorry, sweetness. Unfortunately, we will have to wait." Rarity said with a matter-of-fact tone while squeezing Applejack's waist. "That means you will need to take your hand out of my pants now, dear."

"Shucks…" Applejack sighed heavily and did as was requested before bringing the phone up to her ear.

"…But then I said if she wanted a cat, then why did she get a dog first? It's not like you can't have a dog AND a cat! And then she said that-"

"Uh…Pinkie?" Applejack spoke while raising an eyebrow. "Who are ya'll talkin' to?"

"Hm?" Pinkie gasped. "Oh! Right! Hey, Applejack!"

Applejack sighed once more and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Hi…Pinkie. Ah heard ya'll wanna come down 'n have some cider."

"Cider?"

Dash's voice screamed from the distance. "Pinks! Focus!"

"Oh! Cider! Yes! Me, girls, cider, yes?"

"…Fine…" Applejack gave a nod meant for no one in particular. She looked up when she heard the sound of a vehicle in the distance, completely unaware that the phone line was now dead. It was rustic and labored, but it sounded small in size. Sure enough, there was Pinkie Pie in her painfully pink VW bug, five girls crammed into the small cabin of the tiny car.

"Great, cause we're already here!" Pinkie shouted out of the window of her car just as she pulled up in front of the house and skidded to a stop.

Without any hesitation, all five girls clambered out of the bug. The car could legally carry five passengers, but not comfortably. Rainbow Dash was the first out of the backseat, stretching her arms over her head. She wore a very tattered black tank top with a Canterlot University headband, high top skate shoes, and what was becoming her signature spandex running shorts she seemed to love. There was something to be said about a girl wearing such things all the time, but Rarity knew the summer heat and the need to impress a significant other were powerful motivators. "Man, no AC and windows that don't open!" She complained squatting down a few times to get circulation back into her legs. "Why did we have to take your car, Pinks?"

Fluttershy was dressed casually in a green sundress and big sunhat that Rarity immediately fell in love with. "I haven't been here in a long time." She said softly.

Pinkie bounded out of the driver's seat and cocked her head at Rainbow. Keeping with her permanent theme, Pinkie wore a pair of pink capri pants and a white and blue striped tank top. "Hey, when YOU get a car, you can drive yourself anywhere you wanna go."

Sunset and Twilight were the last to exit the vehicle. While having given up the usual leather jacket for the summer, Sunset wore a red top that went well with her fierce orange hair and ripped blue jeans tucked into combat boots. Out of all the girls, she looked like the one who'd be sweating the most. Twilight, in sharp contrast to everyone, wore almost formal looking clothing. Her pleated skirt and polished shoes with white blouse and short ribbon tie made her look like a librarian. Rarity wasn't sure if this was intentional, but at least she could pull it off. "I have never been on a real life farm before!" The bookworm exclaimed while holding up a digital camera. "It's so fascinating! I'm sure the oxygen saturation in the immediate vicinity is much higher here than in the city. With so many trees, the term 'fresh air' really takes on a new meaning!"

"Oxygen what?" Sunset asked. "Listen, Twilight? You know you're not in school for a while, right?"

"I know." Twilight sounded a bit bitter. "But this is completely new to me! I've never had the opportunity to come in such close contact to such large raw flora and fauna before."

"Oh, come on, Twilight." Pinkie giggled. "It's summer break! Forget about learning!"

"Yeah! Have a cider and chillax for a while." Dash looked around for a moment before spotting the resident couple approaching them. "Yo, AJ! What up?"

"Howdy there, Rainbow. Been a while ain't it?" Applejack held out a fist which Dash firmly punched, and Fluttershy couldn't help but wonder if that hurt at all.

"Yeah, couple weeks." Dash turned to Rarity and nodded. "How's it hanging, Rarity?"

"It's 'hanging' fine, as you put it, thank you." Rarity smiled at her before approaching Fluttershy to give her a hug. "Hello, my dear."

Fluttershy gratefully accepted and hugged back. "It's nice to see you."

"Rarity's looking good!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Finally wearing some of Applejack's old clothes, huh?"

"Well, perhaps." Rarity replied vaguely. It was a bit embarrassing to say she was wearing the clothes of her girlfriend's younger sister, but considering the Apple family, they probably did belong to Applejack at some point. At least she didn't have to feel bad for lying. "Hello, Sunset. Hello, Twilight. Are you both well?"

"Yeah, can't really complain." Sunset nodded. "Are you having fun as a farm hand?"

"I am no such thing." Rarity giggled and shook her head. "I'm more of a business associate than a farm hand."

Twilight raised her camera and pointed it at the stack of hay by Applejack's truck. "Oh, fascinating! Is this some form of dead grass like foliage?"

"Uhhhh…Ah guess?" Applejack chuckled and tipped her hat back. "It's uh, called hay."

"I see. What are some of the uses for hay? Does it make good kindling or maybe it works well as a fertilizer agent?"

"Y'all REALLY don't know nothin' 'bout farms, do ya, Twi?" Applejack chuckled harder and slapped her on the back, the small framed bookworm nearly falling forward as her glasses slid down the bridge of her nose.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh come on! CIDER!" Dash shouted while pulling her cheeks down with both hands.

"Um…Dashie?" Fluttershy placed a hand on her back. "Maybe um…try and take a deep breath."

"Ok…" Dash nodded and put her hands on her knees. She inhaled slowly, but along came Pinkie Pie to break her concentration.

"CIDER! CIDER CIDER CIDER!" Pinkie hollered while wiggling her arms in the air like dangling noodles. Rainbow was forced out of her focus and immediately pulled into Pinkie's enthusiasm, chanting with her in full vocal force.

Rarity sighed dramatically and motioned for the few girls not paying attention to the racket to follow. "This way, please. And do be on your best behavior for the animals." This made Fluttershy's eyes widen, and she quickly skipped a couple steps to walk along side the fashionista. Twilight was right behind her, the camera poised for more shots while Sunset did her best to calm down the energetic duo.

-o0o-

Thankful to be back in the comfort of her air-conditioned home, or 'mansion' as her friends often put it, Twilight stood in her room with a marker tapping against her cheek. Due to the heat still lingering in the air despite the setting sun and the home's central air system, she wore nothing but one of her button up dress shirts and her professor owl printed panties as she stood mere feet away from her large whiteboard. Having spent the entire afternoon at the Apple family farm, she had compiled a significant amount of data which she hoped to make for an interesting academic read. First, she would need to map out the entire farm's structured ecosystem, then create an outline with appropriate graphs and spreadsheets, then finally begin writing her first of many drafts. With the first step out of the way, it was time to restructure her work.

"Oh, but I can't forget the local wildlife that thrives on the disposed fruit." She whispered to herself while drawing a couple more arrows. "I mean, how could I possibly leave out the last season's bat population without tallying their own symbiotic contributions? It would be silly!" She hastily jotted down a couple bullets notes by the arrows, added a few question marks to remind herself of extra research that needed to be done. The art of academics was a slow process, but it was a process she knew best and loved best. _After all, the labor of love yields the sweetest of fruits or something…_ "I guess that's another thing I need to research."

"Twilight?" A voice asked from her door that was accompanied by a polite knock. "Are you in there?"

"Hm?" Twilight turned when she heard her mother's voice. "Yes, mom!" She hurried to find some pajama bottoms before rushing to open the door.

"You father and I thought you might like to have some watermelon before your father eats it a-" Velvet paused when she saw her daughter's physical state. Her hair was a mess, and she half looked like a mad scientist having been distracted from an important experiment. "Oh, I see you're preoccupied." She giggled while taking a peek inside the bedroom. "An important paper due? I thought you were out of school for the summer."

"Well, I am." Twilight nodded, pushing her glasses back with her index finger. "But…I thought that I should try and have some fun this summer before college starts."

"Sweetie, you will be writing a lot of papers in college." Velvet patted her daughter on the head. "Trust me. Just take a break and come downstairs for some watermelon."

"Um, alright, I will. Could…I have a few more minutes? I'm right in the middle of an important categorization that I really don't want to forget about."

"Of course, Twilight." Velvet nodded. "And maybe finish changing into your pajamas before you forget about that too."

"Oh…right." Twilight looked herself over pulled on the bottom of her shirt. Her mother gave her a smile before leaving towards the stairs, leaving Twilight to go back to her bed to find her matching top. Right now, this was proving to be a harder task than actually doing work on her project, and Twilight was beginning to feel frustrated as she scattered her neatly folded laundry in her search. Her mind began tracing the memories of the past few days to find clues that might help, but in the end, she decided to take a seat on her bed and take a deep breath. After spending so much time being actively productive, Twilight was beginning to feel rather tired.

"Ok…" She mumbled to herself. "Have some watermelon, then go to bed. Finish research tomorrow." She slowly rose from her sitting position and stretched her arms over her head with a yawn. Her vision was beginning to blur in the same familiar fashion that always seems to happen when drowsiness sets in, and the now fully dark sky from her window told her it was time to rest. "Watermelon…" She yawned again. "…then bed."

Just as she was about to exit her bedroom, her pocket began to buzz. In her tired state, she was very perplexed and confused. _Pockets don't buzz. Bees buzz, but pockets don't._ She reached into the pocket of her pajamas and held her phone up very close to her face. "Oh." _Phones also buzz._ She yawned very loudly before answer. "Mn…hello?"

"Hey, Twilight!" Came a candy flavored voice full of vim and vigor despite the late hour. "Whatcha doooooooing?"

"Watermelon." Twilight mumbled while opening her door.

"Watermelon?" Pinkie asked. "Oh, oh oh! I know this one. What is a fruit that's both a melon and full of water?" She spoke like she was answering a game show host.

"Oh, hi there, Pinkie Pie." Twilight giggled and took her glasses off to rub her eyes while choosing to ignore any form of clarification. Even after the rather short time as friends, she had learned very quickly to focus the conversation when talking to this particular snack fueled pink individual. "Nevermind. I was just talking out loud."

"Well, guuhh! How else are you suppose to talk? You can't talk with just thinking, silly. Oh, wait! Can you? Oh! Can you read my mind? What am I thinking about right now?"

Twilight yawned one more time. "Um…cake?"

"Nuuuuooo." Pinkie giggled hard with a little snort. "I'm thinking about marshmallows!"

"I was kind of close." Twilight giggled. She reached the bottom of the stairs and headed towards the kitchen.

"Eh, maybe. But you didn't guess which kind of marshmallow."

"Wait, there are more than one kind?" Twilight stopped and raised her eyebrows.

"Sure! There's chocolate ones, strawberry ones, that one famous short French guy ones, peanut butter ones, you name it!"

"I…honestly didn't know that." Twilight put a finger to her chin. She had to admit, Pinkie knew just as much about food as she did about electromagnetic induction. "And don't you mean 'Neapolitan'?"

"Yeah, that one really short French guy!"

 _Not even close._ Twilight mused with an inward giggle.

"So anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend."

"Oh, are the girls getting together for a party or something?"

"No, silly! It's gonna be just you and me and us!" Pinkie giggled louder than before. "Everyone else is kinda busy this weekend, so I thought maybe you and I could have some quality time together."

"Wow, that's…" Twilight blushed a bit and brought a hand to her cheek. "…actually very sweet of you. Thank you, Pinkie. I would love to."

"Awww you cutie you! So how does camping sound?" Pinkie asked with more of an announcing voice. "We'll have lots of fuuuuuunnn! S'mores, campfires, swimming, lightsaber flashlight battles, spooky stories, hotdogs for breakfast, pancakes for dinner, everything!"

Those all sounded like amazing ideas, even if she didn't fully understand half of them. "I would like that very much." Twilight broke out into a big smile. This was the first time in her life that a friend actually invited her, and just her, to spend any period of time together. Sure, there was her big brother and her now recent sister-in-law, but somehow…she felt incredibly valued and special by Pinkie's simple invitation. "Oh, but…I've never been camping before. Do I need to bring like a…tent or something?"

There was a long and very loud gasp from the other line as Pinkie inhaled deeply. "YOU'VE NEVER BEEN CAMPING?"


End file.
